Mi Amada, La violación de Ginny Weasley
by Abril0-0
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Harry es asesinado y Voldemort se alza con todo el poder. Ginny Weasley es forzada a casarse a una corta edad como parte de un “Acto de Restitución de la Sangre Pura”.Cuenta su historia sobre el matrimonio arreglado entre ella y Draco Malfo
1. La Carta

_**Nota de la traductora:**__ este relato es extremadamente "realista" (de lo que cabe llamarse realista dentro del mundo de J.K), extremadamente fuerte y gráfico. Pero es un relato que no llega a tocar la morbosidad sino que se mantiene (y tal vez supera) lo artístico, razón por la que fue traducido. __**NO**__ recomiendo que los menores de 16 años lean esto, debido a su fuerte, fuerte, fortísimo contenido. _

_Para finalizar, es mi primera traducción. Todas las críticas y sugerencias se aceptan. ¡No se olviden de dejar reviews!_

**Autor**: sketchybadwriter

**Traducción**: Abril 0-0

**Disclaimer**: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter.

**Descripción**: Harry es asesinado y Voldemort se alza con todo el poder. Ginny Weasley es forzada a casarse a una corta edad como parte de un "Acto de Restitución de la Sangre Pura" y cuenta su historia sobre el matrimonio arreglado entre ella y Draco Malfoy. Violencia extrema, escenas gráficas.

**Mi amada – la Violación de Ginny Weasley**

_**La carta.**_

Nunca pongas tus manos sobre mí. No me toques, no te atrevas a tocarme. Aléjate, aléjate tanto como puedas de mí. Tu toque es como ácido, tu gusto es como la hierba más amarga… tú eres veneno que está acabando conmigo.

Exhaló intensamente, una lágrima cayendo de su rostro. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. OH, DIOS MÍO, NO! Sus órganos internos parecían haberse vuelto de piedra, y su percepción de ella misma se había desintegrado en el aire y se estaba alejando, arrastrada por el viento. Harry estaba muerto en los brazos de Hagrid, que estaba sollozando. Todos entraron en estado de pánico, de horror, y sobre todo, de pena. Los mortífagos estaban emergiendo del bosque, triunfantes, con sus máscaras a un lado, ya no necesitaban esconderse, habían ganado. A duras penas se mantenía la batalla, y cada uno se acercó, como si fueran ganado, al interior del Gran Comedor. Estaban siendo separados, nacidos de muggles, mestizos y pura sangre. Unidades gigantes de transporte habían llegado y los hijos de muggles y mestizos eran despojados de sus varitas y descargados en los buses, tan estrechos que apenas podían moverse.

"Prepara el Expreso de Hogwarts para su llegada, ya que en 7 horas estarán llegando a Fieringuard" le ordenó un mortífago a otro mientras que los buses, ahora completamente llenos, eran despachados. Pensaron que 3 buses serían suficientes, y Ginny había pensado inicialmente que los 3 buses eran para los 3 grupos, pero 7 buses adicionales llegaron por el resto de los hijos de muggles y de los media-sangre. Mientras eran obligados a entrar de la misma manera, sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente a Hermione y encontró a Ron haciendo lo mismo, pero no la hallaron en la masa de rostros. Las horas habían pasado y el sol había salido, Ginny estaba encontrando difícil el mantenerse de pie y recostarse en su madre para tener apoyo. No fue hasta mucho tiempo después cuando Voldemort en persona entró. Bellatrix tenía una expresión sicótica y prácticamente bailaba detrás de él.

"Todos aquellos Sangre Pura que participaron en la batalla de Hogwarts, y aquellos sospechosos de ser traidores de la Sangre serán mantenidos en arresto domiciliario hasta nueva orden y serán despojados de su varita", anunció, y nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Fueron escoltados de vuelta a la Madriguera por 8 mortífagos, les quitaron sus varitas: nadie con la etiqueta de traidor de la sangre podía llevar una. No se les permitió ni alejarse más de 500 pies de la Madriguera ni volar fuera de ella, y un mortífago debía ir de vez en cuando para llevarles alimentos. Habían sido 6 meses. Ginny pensaba que estaba perdiendo la cordura, estaba perdiéndola, de hecho podía sentirla alejándose, era oficial: hablaba sola, vivía en su cabeza, y día y noche lloraba por Harry. Cómo habría querido abrazarlo por última vez, besarlo, solo estar con él. Cómo habría querido que hubieran tenido juntos su primera vez. ¿Qué había pasado con su cuerpo? ¿Lo habían abandonado en el campo del colegio? ¿Lo habían enterrado? ¿Profanaron su cuerpo de alguna forma? No podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de imaginar esas cosas. Nadie había escuchado acerca de Bill o de Fleur, y existía el rumor de que ellos habían estado entre tantos magos que habían huido a América.

Aparentemente hasta magos oscuros estaban pasando al lado de los hijos de muggles, el mago oscuro americano Alec Slind incluso se había reunido con Voldemort, que pensó hacer igual con los americanos según el plan 8, cuestiones sobre los hijos de muggle y los media-sangre, que había estado en vigencia por 6 meses hasta ahora en Gran Bretaña. Cuando Voldemort hizo la propuesta, Alec simplemente había respondido:

"Ya he escuchado todo esto antes", y Voldemort lo miró intrigado ante la afirmación.

"Ah, sí?"

"Sí. Creo sin embargo que lo único que lo diferencia es la fecha: 1930 y 1940 fueron un infierno, y nosotros no somos alemanes. Sí, Voldemort parece un nombre mucho más largo y más británico que Hitler, y los mortífagos no son mejores que los Nazis. Puesto sencillamente, usted en un violador de los más alto. Los magos americanos, hijos de muggles, media-sangre y pura sangre han discutido largamente y la elección ha sido hecha, tomaremos todos y cada uno de los refugiados de Gran Bretaña y nos mantendremos firmes en contra de este Genocidio, Adolfo" siseó y, aunque furioso, Voldemort, no podía hacer nada. Alec Slind tenía muchos guardias con él y Voldemort no era tonto, América era sencillamente demasiado grande como para invadirla, tendría que ocuparse de Gran Bretaña primero. Los muggles estaban desconcertados, la gente estaba muriendo en todos lados, y parecía que simplemente habían caído muertos cuando los encontraban. Estaban siendo reunidos en campos y no sabían quién era el responsable. Voldemort había incluso enlistado la ayuda y guardia de Europa Oriental, especialmente los rusos y la parte oriental de Asia. Ginny se sentía horrorizada, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo en este mundo? Quería ver a sus amigos, hablar con ellos y abrazarlos ¿Quién estaba vivo? ¿Quién había sido llevado a un campo y muerto de hambre? ¿Quién estaba huyendo? ¿Quién estaba en América? Miró fuera de la ventana, iba a llover y podía sentirlo. Su mirada le trajo el pequeño cajón en su escritorio y lo abrió con suavidad. Cartas, docenas de pergaminos estaban dentro del hondo cajón, todas de Harry o Hermione a través de los años, más que todo de Harry. Lo cerró de nuevo y escuchó un golpe en su puerta que la hizo saltar.

"Ginny, es Ron, mamá dice que bajes a comer" graznó él y Ginny escuchó sus pasos alejarse escalas abajo. Miró a su alrededor enloquecida, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que los pasos de Ron subieron las escalas de nuevo y golpeó en su puerta de nuevo.

"Oh, y dice que bajes todos tus platos", luego se marchó. Ginny no había abandonado su habitación en cuatro días, únicamente para usar el baño y eso era todo. Molly le había llevado comida continuamente y Ginny apenas había sido capaz de comerla. Cogió los platos y se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacer dos viajes. En el último se lavó las manos y se sentó a la mesa. Todos se veían miserables. Había demasiado silencio, hasta que los ojos de George se abrieron de par en par.

"Ginny… ¿estás bien?" le preguntó, y todos los ojos se dirigieron a ella, que no se había dado cuenta, pero Molly sí. Los ojos y el rostro de Ginny estaban teniendo tics y estaba poniéndose peor. Tartamudeaba cada vez más y su cabeza se sacudía ligeramente a veces, sin que pudiera controlarlo. A veces, su lengua se entumecía también y no podía pronunciar las palabras, sus ojos viajaban por la habitación y murmuraba para ella misma. Podían escucharla arriba en su habitación, su voz, con frecuencia discutía con ella misma. Arthur estaba terriblemente preocupado pero Molly estaba molesta; estaba viendo a su niña, lentamente, volverse loca.

"Estoy bien…, probablemente solo debería tomar algo de a…**hu**a" allí estaba, mientras su lengua se entumecía, agregó "h" a lo que había dicho, así que en vez de pedir "agua" pedía un "ahua". Si no estaba tartamudeando al menos pararía de hablar como si la acabaran de patear en la garganta, pero sencillamente no podía controlar su habla ni sus convulsiones. Ginny miró lejos, frustrada y comenzó a comer su cena, lo que pareció causar una reacción en cadena porque los demás la imitaron. Todos ayudaron a lavar los platos y Ginny fue escaleras arriba, de nuevo. Se dirigió a su biblioteca y pasó los dedos sobre los libros, nada interesante en particular. Sin ningún favoritismo tomó "Lo que el Corazón Sabe" de Williams Johnstone. Era una historia de amor y su mejor recuerdo era ella recostada en el pecho de Harry, y él leyéndole. Habían terminado de leerlo muy rápido y lo habían releído muchas veces. No pudo evitarlo, se saltó las páginas hasta su capítulo favorito con una sonrisa y algo cayó en su regazo. Miró abajo y se dio cuenta de que era un trozo de pergamino, un sobre, con su nombre escrito en tinta sobre la tapa. GINNY, decía y reconoció la letra. Su corazón estaba resonando ahora. Cerró el libro y casi lo tiró a un lado mientras tomaba el pergamino en su mano, mirándolo de forma salvaje. Lo abrió y las palabras cobraron vida en la voz de Harry, él lo había hechizado y su rostro estaba proyectado en el aire, estaba sonriendo y nervioso, podía escucharlo exhalando e inhalando.

_**Ginny,**_

_**Tengo la sensación de que muy probablemente me gustaría más estar escaleras abajo en algún lugar, o tal vez a tu lado -lo que sería mi mejor elección-,**_ sonrió avergonzado_**, no me importa dónde estoy, no me importa dónde esté, mientras tú estés cerca. Estoy seguro de que estás más bella que nunca, probablemente solo agotada por hacer un comentario ingenioso o broma. Cómo adoro tu humor. Sólo quería decir estas cosas, pero lamento hacerlo en una carta, pero me hace feliz pensar que probablemente estoy cogiendo tus manos. Ambos hemos estados tan ocupados últimamente y estas palabras han estado en mi corazón, haciendo eco, y la única forma de liberarlas es sacarlas. Te amo,**_ dijo y una lágrima cayó de su rostro, que pareció brillar de felicidad_**, eres todo para mí. Haces tanto por mi, y solo espero que pueda regresar una pizca de ello. Tú me completas, de cualquier forma y manera. Sin ti, la cacería sin descanso sería una locura, tu eres la luz y el final del túnel. Me descubro pensando en tus ojos marrones y no puedo hacer nada si no sonreír, ¡como ahora mismo! Algún día, Ginny, todo será mejor. Nos casaremos, **_apretó el puño en determinación_**, solo lo sé. Seremos felices y tendremos hijos adorables, que bailarán y sonreirán y jugarán y nunca sabrán de un mundo que está gobernado por la maldad y odio y miedo. TE AMO, y esa ha sido la única cosa cierta con la que puedo contar. Te prometo que cuando estemos juntos de nuevo, pasaré toda mi vida haciéndote feliz, como tú lo has hecho conmigo. Quiero continuar pero estoy seguro de que te estás cansando de escucharme. Si alguna vez dudas de mis sentimientos: no lo hagas. Si alguna vez cuestionas mi lealtad: no lo hagas. Si alguna vez te preguntaste si me quedaba despierto de noche y buscaba tu rostro en las estrellas y los árboles, diciendo oraciones y poemas para ti en voz alta, únicamente esperando que el viento sería lo suficientemente amable para llevártelos: sí. Te amo, Ginny, y sé, SÉ, que siempre te amaré.**_

Mientras terminaba sonrió alegremente, seguro de cada palabra, y su imagen cayó de nuevo al pergamino. La quijada de Ginny colgaba y estaba temblando, la carta estaba lisándose entre sus dedos y sus ojos rebosaban agua. Guardó la carta en el sobre y la puso sobre un estante cerca a su cama. Con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro cerró fuertemente su quijada y miró lejos, con su mente en blanco.

UUHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" salió de su boca, y no tenía control, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y sus dedos se retorcieron contra sus palmas. Escaleras abajo, todos habían aprendido a ignorar el llanto y los gritos de Ginny, hasta que el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose envió a Molly al piso de arriba a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta encontró que algo la estaba bloqueando, todos empujaron y lograron abrir y se quedaron sin aliento. En un tiempo record, Ginny se las había arreglado para lanzar su escritorio por la ventana, para tirarse sobre su cama y había, con sus propias uñas, arañado su rostro y el cuello y estaba en el proceso de arrancarse el cabello, trozos de él estaban esparcidos en el suelo. Molly se puso sobre Ginny quien gritó como una loca –estaba loca. Fue luego de casi 50 minutos cuando Ginny dejó de gritar y patear y morder y quedó desmayada en el piso.

"RON!" dijo Molly mirándolo, él parecía aturdido "tú, George y Fred, vigílenla", ordenó y pronto los tres hicieron un círculo mirando a su hermana en el suelo. La puerta principal de la Madriguera se abrió de un golpe y los dos mortífagos que vigilaban desde el final de la propiedad inmediatamente se dirigieron a Molly con sus varitas levantadas.

"USTEDES, UNO DE USTEDES, VAYAN POR UN DOCTOR INMEDIATAMENTE" gritó, tomándolos desprevenidos.

"¿Por qué, qué está pasando, por qué salió ese escritorio volando por la ventana en el otro lado de la casa?" preguntaron, pero entonces escucharon un ruido, y en el lado derecho de la casa vieron algo del tamaño de un dedo saltar por la ventana, cabello rojo reconocible, aterrizó y rodo evitando por poco el escritorio. Se levantó y comenzó a agitar sus brazos corriendo hacia ellos gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Mientras se acercaba, se dieron cuenta de que era la chica Weasley, su rostro desgarrado, trozos de mejilla colgando, sangre cayendo de su sweater y sus jeans. Horrorizados, pusieron en guardia sus varitas pero Molly alcanzó a Ginny justo a tiempo. Uno de ellos desapareció rápidamente mientras la chica se veía aturdida y, aunque caían lágrimas de él, el rostro de Molly permanecía firme mientras Ginny luchaba en sus brazos y se sacudía violentamente, arañando y mordiendo las manos, muñecas y antebrazos de su madre. La mortífaga sonrió y se acercó.

"¿Perdimos todos los tornillos, verdad?, tentó. Molly suavizó su agarre y Ginny tensionó su cuerpo y pateó a la mujer directamente en la barbilla, haciendo que se sacudiera hacia arriba mientras un trozo considerable de la lengua de la bruja aterrizaba en el pasto. Molly se mantuvo sin hacer un gesto, mientras la mujer gorgoteaba y se sofocaba en el suelo, mientras que sangre roja le chorreaba abundantemente por el cuello. Apuntó su varita a Ginny, quien no le prestó atención, arañando y rayando.

"¿Sabes lo que hará Voldemort si riegas sangre pura?" preguntó Molly levantando una ceja.

"¿La de ella? ¿una bruja que se enloqueció? A Él no le importará!"  
"¡¿Y CÓMO LLAMAS A BELLATRIX?!" SISEÓ Molly y la mujer pareció considerarlo …., también, el sol había salido. Molly se volvió cuando el Curador y el otro Mortífago aparecían. Cuando vio a su amiga a su amiga se mostró enojado y gritó "Molly!". Aparentemente compartían el mismo nombre.

El Curador pareció no prestarle atención a la Mortífaga lastimada, pero se tomó un largo tiempo revisando a Ginny, quien estaba echando espuma por la boca y convulsionando pesadamente en los brazos de su madre. Movió su varita y Ginny cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, Molly exhaló y el doctor se apuró a levantar a Ginny y entrar en la casa. Ron, Fred y George se acercaron trotando escaleras abajo, Arthur siguiéndolos.

"POR QUÉ NO LA VIGILARON?!", explotó Molly.

"¡La vigilamos! ¡estaba como un animal! ¡mira el rostro de papá!", se defendió George, señalando a su padre cuya cara estaba rasguñada "entonces Fred encontró esto", dijo mostrándole el pergamino abierto, todos se quedaron en silencio escuchando el mensaje de Harry, se veía feliz, cálido, y por un momento todos se sintieron de maravilla por dentro, el mensaje terminó y la realidad cayó sobre todos ellos una vez más.

"Eso tuvo que ser la causa", dijo Ron, mirando en el colchón al desastre que era Ginny, cabello rojo pegándose a su rostro ensangrentado.

"No se preocupen, está fuertemente sedada", dijo el Curador, observándola.

"Cómo se atrevieron a dejarnos afuera?!", siseó el Mortífago abriendo de golpe la puerta con la otra Mortífaga, Molly.

"Esta es una emergencia médica!", gritó, sosteniendo los hombros de Molly; sus manos sostenían su barbilla, tenía la lengua en las manos.

"Sí, tendrá que Desaparecerse a San Mungo", dijo el Curador aburrido.

"¡Desaparecerse! ¡no tiene lengua, imbécil!", el Mortífago estaba al borde.

"Mire, no creo que Voldemort vaya a apreciar un mago loco vagando por ahí. Ahora, o cumple usted su deber y vigila mientras ella parte, o deberé reportarlo al departamento psiquiátrico de San Mungo para una COMPLETA EVALUACIÓN MENTAL, PODRÍA ESTAR ALLÍ POR SEMANAS!", amenazó el Curador, y el mortífago se llevó a Molly rápidamente por la puerta. El Curador suspiró, de forma que su pecho se subió y bajó, y cerró los ojos. "Mi nombre es Dr. Patrick El Toro", dijo en un grueso acento de Manchester, y luego bajó la mirada a Ginny, "¿a alguien le importaría explicar?", dijo mirando sobre su hombro. Cada uno de ellos contó su turno su versión de la historia, cómo en un periodo de seis meses Ginny se había puesto peor y peor hasta esa tarde, la carta. Sentado a la mesa, El Toro consideró todo esto. Pensó por un momento, y dijo:

"Necesitaré una habitación. Necesito examinarla; antes de que lo haga, los curaré a usted y a su esposo". Suspiró, curando las heridas de Molly y de Arthur. Molly y Arthur le cedieron su habitación y, luego de una hora y media, salió. Todos estaban sentados en el colchón, y luego de acercar una silla frente a ellos, explicó:

"Ginny está sufriendo de estrés y trauma inducidos por la psicosis. La fiebre tampoco ha estado ayudando mucho", dijo mirando alrededor.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?", suplicó Molly.

"Normalmente, le recomendaría un año en San Mungo", dijo y todos abrieron la boca para protestar, pero él interrumpió demasiado rápido.

"PERO", empezó "nos encontramos _atestados_. Muchos magos y brujas se han agolpado dentro, fingiendo locura para escapar al Señor Oscuro. Ya no podemos decir quién está fingiendo o no, muchos se han hechizado a sí mismos de forma que realmente no saben quiénes son o dónde están. Es terriblemente triste", exhaló frotándose el rostro con las manos. "Ginny está despierta, pero FUERTEMENTE sedada. Imagino que estará mejor en unos días, he curado las heridas, seguramente curará con mínima cicatrización", dijo, y los demás se mostraron aliviados.

"Dr. El Toro?", preguntó Arthur mirando a Patrick, su cabello arena brillaba en la luz y sus ojos eran color miel, "¿ha escuchado sobre nuestros dos hijos? Percy y Bill Weasley?", preguntó Arthur solemnemente.

"No es un nombre específico. Pero he escuchado que mucha gente ha escapado a América y Canadá, están apostados en refugios para evitar los campos de la muerte", explicó Patrick, todos se mostraron confundidos.

"¿Campos de la muerte?", preguntó Ron. Patrick no lo deseaba, pero ellos tenían que saber. Les explicó que en la noche en que tomó lugar la batalla de Hogwarts, todos los Muggles y media sangre habían sido puestos en campos especiales de "TRABAJO". Pero estos eran campos de la muerte, Voldemort había convencido a mucha gente de que los campos eran simplemente un lugar donde poner a los hijos de muggles y a los media sangre hasta que pudieran ser reubicados en algún otro lugar. Pero habían construido crematorios GIGANTEZCOS y miles estaban muriendo cada semana, sus huesos enterrados en fosas comunes. Había un rumor de que los americanos iban a invadir, tal vez interceder…, los británicos siempre se habían quejado de cómo los americanos se metían en los asuntos de otros, pero Dios mío, cómo los necesitaban ahora. Ron sentía su estómago retorciéndose, Hermione…, se había convencido a sí mismo de que había escapado, pero la idea de ella en uno de esos campos…

"Se está poniendo peor. Los muggles están desapareciendo en todos lados y hay campos específicamente para ellos, y son los peores", dijo Patrick mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Le agradecieron.

"La mejor de las suertes", dijo asintiendo, y desapareció.


	2. Febrero

Bueno… acá les dejo el segundo capítulo. ¡No olviden dejar reviews!

Abril0-0

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Febrero**

Ginny se estaba poniendo mucho mejor. Parecía que ya se había recobrado, y ya no vivía en su habitación, el pergamino con la nota de Harry y las demás cartas estaban guardadas, a salvo, en los cajones de los demás. Ginny se dio cuenta de que su necesidad de releerlas estaba disminuyendo, se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que estaban muertos. No habían escuchado nada de Percy o Bill, y todos estaban sentados, comiendo, cuando escucharon la voz de la radio.

"Sea hoy marcado el día en que el Primer Ministro Muggle fue asesinado por Lord Voldemort", indicó, y todos quedaron en shock. La radio iba a narrar cuán exitosa iba la "PURIFICACIÓN", que nuevas cuentas eran pasadas de acuerdo a la Ley Mágica Internacional. Fue entonces cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta, se abrió de golpe e inmediatamente una docena de Mortífagos se entraron agarrando a todo el mundo, y Desaparecieron igual de rápido.

Se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una habitación muy grande, mucho más grande que el Gran Comedor, con cientos de personas. Todos se veían asustados, y cansados de estarlo. En unos momentos Voldemort apareció frente a ellos, con Bellatrix tras él. Ginny la miró con mayor detalle y vio que parecía estar en su tercer trimestre de embarazo. Se veía completamente satisfecha, como si cada mujer la envidiara, y pudiera considerar ello un honor. Voldemort iba probablemente a matar al niño y poner su alma dentro de él, alguna mierda enferma como esa. Habló tras unos segundos.

"Mis compañeros Sangre Pura", empezó, "me alegra informar que el Acto de Restitución de la Sangre Pura fue pasado ayer al Ministerio de Magia", dijo, y mucha gente se mostró confundida.

"Qué?", preguntó alguien, pero nadie supo quién.

"Este acto demanda el inmediato matrimonio y procreación de Sangrepuras, comenzando… ya.", anunció Voldemort, y muchas personas se mostraron aterradas y abrazaron con fuerza a sus hijos.

"Comenzando desde la edad de 16 años, brujas y magos serán puestos en matrimonio y tendrán 2 años para producir vástagos. Cualquier falla en esto resultará en castigo de sus seres queridos", siseó.

"¿Y qué del amor?!", alguien gritó.

"Sí, ¿qué con el amor? ¿no podemos escoger con quién casarnos?"

"Esto ha sido discutido. Aquellos que estén comprometidos tendrán su boda, y los que puedan tener a alguien en mente deberán consultar a esa persona pronto. A aquellos que ya estén casados y en edad de engendrar, se les ordenará procrear de igual forma, tratando de concebir constantemente, YA NO MÁS consistirán las familias de magos de Sangre Pura en uno o dos hijos, sino en un número de dos dígitos. Pasado 1 mes del nacimiento de niño, se le requerirá a la familia tratar de concebir", siseó Voldemort, y salió, Bellatrix agitó su cabello y lo siguió. Un hombre alto pasó al escenario, el recinto estaba lleno de conversaciones llenas de pánico.

"Todos los que estén entre 16 a 25 años, a esta fila. De 26 a 35, a esta fila", dijo un grupo. Arrancada de los brazos de su madre, Ginny fue puesta en un rincón de la habitación. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su pecho y se volvió: LUNA. Ginny gritó encantada e incluso se besaron por la felicidad, y lloraron. Nunca había visto a Luna así, histérica, llorando, asustada…, una mujer se paró frente a todos y comenzó a leer nombres.

"Anthony Goldstein y Rachel Cohen, dijo, y ambos se pararon al frente, "Daphne Greengrass y Ernie Macmillan , Theodore Nott y Hester Gallfoot, Vincent Crabbe y Astoria Greengrass, Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood", dijo, Ron se vio horrorizado mientras el hombre lo empujaba al frente y arrancaba a Luna del pecho de Ginny, quien sintió sus dedos lisándose de sus palmas. "Eileen Goldman y Gregory Goyl", dijeron y un fuerte "MALDICIÓN!" se escuchó entre la multitud, todo el mundo rió y Goyl se mostró enojado. "Fred Weasley y Dolores Turnpike, Neville Longbottom y Erika Anytin, George Weasley Y Sara Lieberman", Ginny esperaba que el siguiente nombre fuera el suyo, pero muchos más vinieron, y se encontraba muy calmada y aburrida cuando "Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy" vino de la voz, y las voces de Arthur y Molly coincidieron con las de Narcissa y Lucius: "NO!", pero unos brazos los agarraron y fueron dejados en la habitación a la que todos los demás habían ido. Draco se veía aturdido y Ginny tuvo que ser empujada. No podía creerlo.

"Esto no puede estar pasando", sollozó, y el hombre habló simplemente, sin mirarla.

"Puedes apostar que sí"

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Bue, este capítulo fue cortito, el próximo está increíble.

¡NO-SE-OLVIDEN-DE-DEJAR-REVIEWS!


	3. Ginny y Draco

¡Hola a todas! He acá el tercer capítulo…, mil y mil gracias por sus reviews, así sé que los lectores no han muerto. ¡Y que me quieren! *snif* gracias, gracias…., también estoy asombrada por la similitud y puntualidad histórica DEL autor –sí señoritas…, es un CHICO!- con relación a lo acontecido en el Holocausto, y me parece que caracterizar a Voldemort como Hitler es una clara muestra de rechazo hacia este terrible acontecimiento de la Humanidad, pues nadie quiere a Voldemort…, al menos no alguien que yo conozca…

En fin, les entrego, damas y posibles caballeros el siguiente capítulo del genial Sketchybadwriter, advierto que contiene escenas especialmente fuertes.

¡Disfruten!

¡Y DEJEN REVIEWS!

gracias…

:.:.:::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**N/A:** ADVERTENCIA: Gráfica e inquietante escena de violación.

_**Ginny y Draco.**_

Empujando a Ginny, el Mortíjago casi la arrojó al altar. Ella se movió bruscamente frente a esto, de forma que el brazo que el Mortífgo agarraba chocó pesadamente a su lado derecho. Estaba llorando histéricamente. Esta no era Ginny. Ella era valiente, sarcástica y audaz, y su corazón se estaba partiendo.

"Esto no está bien", lloró, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Lucius irrumpió en la habitación, su rostro contorsionado de ira. Sabía por qué estaba sucediendo esto, todo era a causa de Voldemort, y este emparejamiento era pura venganza. Voldemort estaba castigándolo por todo. Se encontró con los ojos de su hijo. Draco no se veía enfadado, se veía aturdido y confundido, y estaba ahora mirando a su padre en busca de consejo.

"PONTE DE PIE, MUCHACHA ESTÚPIDA!", dijo el hombre tras ella, rodeándola y pateando sus piernas y rodillas. Avergonzado, Draco se inclinó para levantarla; a la velocidad de la luz la mano izquierda de Ginny golpeó. Él se alejó bruscamente haciendo una mueca de dolor por los arañazos bajo su mejilla derecha.

"¿Lo ve?! No puede dejar que mi hijo se case con una psicópata!", bramó Lucius y Henrik Pendleton levantó la vista de los papeles, entrecerró los ojos a Lucius, pero bajó su mirada hacia Ginny.

"MIRA, muy temprano en la mañana me llamaron acá para supervisar el matrimonio inmediato de ochocientas personas. He estado acá por HORAS, y crees que esas otras chicas no estaban llorando? Pero no, tenías que ser la más complicada. ¡La fila está aumentando, la gente quiere que la unan!", gritó Henrik. Él sabía que la mayoría de las personas no querían ser unidas, muchas de ellas ni siquiera se conocían y la mentira no lo hacía sentirse mejor en absoluto, pero estas chicas estaban horrorizadas, y no sabía cómo ayudar.

"Y qué con el AMOR?!" Yo no amo a este monstruo!", chilló Ginny señalando a Draco.

"El Señor Oscuro dice que encontrarán el amor en el hecho de que esta unión producirá vástagos de Sangre Pura", aseguró. Ginny hizo una pausa y pensó en el tener sexo con Draco, y estalló en horribles gritos, tal y como si la estuvieran despedazando. Henrik estaba en sus límites, apretó los dientes y se inclinó aferrando a Ginny por los brazos y forzándola a ponerse de pie, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, mirando a su derecha, lejos de Draco, que se veía horrorizado. Luego de unos momentos Ginny estaba comenzando a llorar fuera de sí, pero una vez se calló y su respiración pesada era lo único que se escuchaba, empezó la ceremonia. Estaban alejados cerca de metro y medio, el cuerpo alto y delgado de Draco rígido y la espalda recta, mientras que la postura de Ginny era torcida y sus rodillas estaban dobladas, su mirada estaba fija a la derecha, mirando lejos, sus ojos estaban rojos y parpadeaba perezosamente, como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Arthur y Molly observaban en medio de las lágrimas, sosteniéndose con fuerza; Narcissa y Lucius no estaban muy diferentes.

"Hoy 14 de febrero de 1999, Henrik Pendleton certifica que los magos Sangre Pura Ginevra Molly Weasley nacida el 11 de agosto de 1981, de 17 años, y Draco Pyxis Malfoy, nacido el de junio de 1980, de 18 años, fueron unidos e matrimonio para la satisfacción y aprobación de Lord Voldemort y de acuerdo a la Ley Mágica Internacional, por la presente los pronuncio Draco y Ginny Malfoy..."

"Weasley! Ginevra Molly Weasley!", demandó Ginny pateando el piso. Henrik comenzó inmediatamente a borrar la tinta.

"Ginevra Molly **Weasley**-Malfoy", dijo para sí mismo escribiendo en el pergamino, creyendo que lo estaba corrigiendo de la forma en que Ginny quería su nombre incluido, y continuó. "Ahora los pronuncio Draco y Ginny Weasley-Malfoy marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia si quiere, firmen aquí, siguiente!", gritó mirando sobre sus hombros. Cuando Draco y Ginny no hicieron nada, simplemente puso la pluma en sus manos y firmó por ellos, y los empujó del altar. Alguien se acercó desde una esquina.

"Ahora los llevaremos a su suit de Luna de Miel", dijo una mujer. Draco miró al piso y Ginny abrió su boca y gritó,

"NOOOO!", mientras que la mujer la tomaba violentamente por el brazo y la _arrastraba_ por el corredor, literalmente la arrastraba. Dos Mortífagos la levantaron y llevaron escaleras arriba, Draco los siguió sin poder creer nada de lo que pasaba. Esto no estaba pasando, no, no podía estar pasando. Mientras caminaban junto a otras habitaciones, Draco escuchaba los sollozos de muchas jóvenes. No sabía qué estaba pasando: muchos de los sollozos no tenían nada de erótico y podían pertenecer a cualquiera de ambos.

"Ah, aquí estamos, habitación 877", dijo la mujer tan agradable como pudo, a pesar de que le lanzó a Ginny una horrible mirada mientras los hombres la lanzaban a la cama. "Creo que encontrarán esta suit de Luna de Miel muy cómoda, señor y señora Malfoy, nos hemos tomado la libertad de traerles algunos enceres personales para permitirles más comodidad en la habitación. Si necesitan servicio a la habitación, simplemente llamen a un elfo doméstico, y hay implementos para el baño dentro", dijo empujando dentro a Draco, caminando hacia la puerta, y cerrando tras ella.

Draco observó la habitación, era amplia y más bien bonita, muy sencilla. Una cama matrimonial algunos metros más allá, dos baúles, reconoció el suyo y asumió que el otro pertenecía a Ginny. Había muchas canastas de regalos, uno para él, otro para ella y otros para compartir. Entró al baño, que era hermoso. Una bañera color azabache, una ducha, ¡chocolates! También había vino, esto era genial, cualquier cosa para mantener a su mente alejada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Draco imaginó que emborracharse hasta quedar inconsciente era mejor que lidiar con Ginny. Largo tiempo pasó, 2 horas, Draco estaba sentado bebiendo y leyendo algunos de los libros, o abriendo su canasta de regalos. Ginny yacía inmóvil en la cama, y estaba seguro de que había llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Lo debatió, pero estaba cansado y deseaba irse a la cama, puso el vino en el piso y fue a moverla al otro lado de la cama. En el segundo en que las puntas de sus dedos tocaron la tela de su capucha, su mano derecha surcó el aire golpeándolo en la oreja, corrió como un relámpago hacia la puerta, que golpeó como la mujer loca en que se estaba convirtiendo.

"Felicidades por su matrimonio. Esta puerta está hechizada por órdenes de Lord Voldemort y no se abrirá hasta que la consumación de la unión esté completa. Si usted no entiende lo que esto significa, por favor, revise la nota en la mesa de noche. Más allá de esto, el fracaso de consumar la unión en menos de 44 horas resultará en tortura y posible muerte de familia y amigos. ¡Que disfrute su Luna de Miel!", dijo una voz alegremente y desapareció. Draco se sentó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y Ginny casi cayó.

"¿Matarán a nuestras familias?", exhaló él.

"Es una forma de asegurar la procreación", dijo ella, incorporándose, caminó hacia la mesita de noche, tomó la nota y la leyó a Draco, su voz temblando:

"_Para los recién casados;_

_El fracaso al consumar el matrimonio resultará en tortura y posiblemente muerte de familia y amigos. Entendemos que tal vez esto resulte incómodo; si buscan en sus canastas de regalo encontrarán muchas pociones y otros elementos útiles para facilitar la entrada al matrimonio. Si esta es su primera vez, entiéndase que la consumación es la clave para clausurar el matrimonio de acuerdo a las leyes de esta habitación, solo se considerará consumación total cuando el esposo haya eyaculado en la vagina de su esposa. Igualmente, tenga en cuenta que los hechizos anticonceptivos no funcionan en esta habitación o cualquier habitación"_, leyó y miró a la distancia.

"Esto es terrible", dijo Draco, y Ginny notó que estaba llorando. Se sentó en el lado derecho de la cama mirando a ningún lado en la distancia. _Dónde estás, Harry?_

**SONIDOS**

Se había quedado dormida, eso era bueno. Había dormido cerca de 15 horas y se despertó por el olor de la cena en una esquina de la habitación. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Draco en el otro lado de la cama, acurrucado y dormido. Eran cerca de las 10 PM y estaba hambrienta. Se acercó y vio que había 2 platos preparados, pollo cocinado, su favorito, y cerca, comida de mar. Comió rápidamente y todavía estaba hambrienta, otro plato apareció frente a ella. En esta ocasión comió mucho más lento y lo saboreó. Escuchó que la cama crujía y vio a Draco sentado, frotándose los ojos, se levantó y la miró estirándose, luego la enfocó y recordó dónde estaba. Lo había olvidado por un momento. Olió la comida de mar y la miró, ella asintió aprobando, con lo que él se sentó y comieron en absoluto silencio. Se dieron cuenta de que algunas velas se habían encendido, y se preguntaron qué magos se habían cedido y podían irse a casa ahora. Ginny se preguntó sobre Luna y Ron.

"Esto no debería estar pasando contigo", declaró con amargura. Draco levantó la mirada con ojos fríos. "Este debería ser el hombre que amo, mi todo, mi alma, y aquí estoy sentada, cerca a alguien como tú, un chico insensible, egoísta y malicioso que no conoce de la vida más que la cuchara de plata que nació lamiendo", maldijo.

"Malicioso? Yo?! Y aún así pronuncias las palabras de un demonio!", rió él sarcásticamente.

Su riña se vio interrumpida por los sonidos a su izquierda; las personas en la otra habitación estaban haciendo ruidos, juntas.

"La canasta de regalos", dijo Ginny yendo hacia la suya y abriéndola junto con las otras. Draco apenas miró.

"Pociones de amor chocolates", dijo "estimulantes del ánimo, relajantes…", sabían que esto no sería fácil. Draco estaba determinado a terminar su comida de mar. Después se excusó, entró al baño y se bañó; cuando salió Ginny usó el sanitario y tomó un largo baño. Draco estaba leyendo de nuevo, sintiéndose mal por sí mismo. Pasó hora tras hora, estaban discutiendo una vez más. Ginny lo miró, su horas se estaban terminando, no tenían mucho tiempo.

"Vas a tener que hacer esto a la fuerza", le dijo, su voz temblando.

"Yo?", dijo él molesto.

"Solo tenemos una hora, golpéame, Draco.", su voz se quebró y girando su cabeza. El labio de Draco tembló, y levantó su mano, de la forma en que su padre la había levantado hacia su madre y hacia el, y golpeó a Ginny fuertemente en el rostro. La asió por los hombros y la zarandeó, gritando. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, y estaba sollozando profundamente. La golpeó de nuevo, la tercera vez lanzándola al piso, y arrancó la parte inferior de su piyama de su cuerpo.

"¿Lo quieres en el piso? Como la maldita puta que eres?", gritó él, lanzando su propia ropa lejos, se arrodilló y se inclinó hacia ella y la golpeó una y otra vez. Ella podía sentir su erección en su abdomen, estaba completamente débil y aún así negó con la cabeza. Draco la tomó por el cabello y se enterró dentro de ella. Ginny dejó salir un intenso y profundo gemido, y lloró, y él siguió una y otra vez, apretando fuertemente sus pechos, magullándolos, golpeando su rostro. Ella lloró de tal modo que él tuvo que cubrir su boca, y sus gritos ahogados no ayudaban para nada. Inhaló profundamente por la nariz y sus lágrimas le bajaban a raudales por la cara, cayendo sobre el tapete. Sus manos estaban jalando fuertemente a los lados de su camisa, sentía sus músculos vaginales apretando hacia abajo en protesta y contra el contorno de Draco. El dolor era irreal, no dolía porque su himen se estaba rompiendo, no tenía uno de cualquier forma, algunas chicas no lo tienen, era agonía porque ella estaba apretando hacia abajo y Draco era grueso y estaba **enterrándose** dentro de ella con tal intensidad, golpeando su cérvix. Ardía y dolía terriblemente, estaba llorando y no respirando lo suficientemente profundo, y justo cuando quedó inconsciente Draco dio un empujón final y sus ojos se abrieron y dejó salir un gemido. Se levantó de un salto, saliéndose, la sangre en su pene marcando puntos en las piernas y abdomen inmóviles de Ginny, y corrió hacia el baño, pero lo vomitó todo en la bañera, hasta que tuvo arcadas secas. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero lo lavó y luego dejó correr la llave, llenándola con agua terriblemente caliente, entrando, y tallando su cuerpo por lo que acababa de hacer.

Ginny yacía inmóvil en el suelo, sus piernas abiertas y ligeramente dobladas, sus brazos abiertos, sus palmas contra el piso, un poco de sangre alrededor de su nariz donde él la había golpeado. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, su interior y su vulva estaba mostraban los primeros signos de traumas y magulladuras. Draco permanecía en el baño, llorando y tallando, eternamente tallando.

Sus dedos, cosquilleaban, destellos…, Harry…, un campo…, un girasol…, sonrisa…, el sol tras él…, bajando la vista hacia ella…, Ginny estaba viendo imágenes súbitas de él, estaba mirando hacia abajo, sonriendo en un campo, un girasol a su lado y el sol ligeramente tras su hombro, cuando se movió y el sol la cegó, destellos le mostraron otro lugar…, no podía escuchar nada, pero estaba cerca a él y podía ver la parte superior de su cuerpo, tenía ropa de Hogwarts, miraba a su izquierda riendo…, un destello, mirándola a través de una ventana, haciéndola reír…, un destello, persiguiéndola alrededor de La Madriguera, con una camisa roja mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte…

Abrió sus ojos y repentinamente se dio cuenta de en dónde estaba. Su rostro dolía, su interior dolía, estaba segura de que Draco había tomado un cuchillo y la había desgarrado por dentro.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**N/A:** Personalmente considero este capítulo uno de mis mejores trabajos…, estoy realmente orgulloso de él, así que si alguien pudiera darme un review detallado de este capítulo estaría INCREÍBLEMENTE AGRADECIDO. Gracias.

**N/T:** acabo de darme cuenta de que cometí un error no demasiado grave…, el primer y segundo capítulo debía ser uno solo, así que según mi cronograma de actualizaciones debería haber subido este tercero hace unos días, je je je *risa nerviosa*, qué cosas, no? A parte de eso, como traductora primeriza me he encontrado con la necesidad de repetir mucho pronombres, ya que en inglés puede saberse quién es el protagonista de una acción según si es "her" o "his", mientras que en español no tenemos esa posibilidad, así que les pido disculpas por la incómoda repetición de pronombres en ciertas partes. Si alguien sabe cómo solucionarlo, se lo agradecería.

¡Abrazos!


	4. TODO

Capítulo número Cuatro!!!

Reviews!

Reviews!

Reviews!

* _El primer paso es admitir que tienes un problema…_

"Hola a todos, soy Abril 0-0 y soy… ¡adicta a los reviews! _¡snif!_ T_T*

**N/A:** Disclaimer: De nuevo, no me pertenecen los personajes de Harry Potter.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

No mucho después de eso, Ginny estaba sentada, sola, en una mecedora en el estudio. Era un hermoso día en el exterior, pero el clima dentro de su cabeza era terrible. Habían acabado de recibir una carta del Ministerio, del Departamento del Linaje de la Familia Mágica, que gozosamente quería informarles que estaban embarazados de gemelos que nacerían para noviembre, ah, y felicidades por fortalecer los lazos Pura Sangre.

Había recibido cartas de Neville, Luna, Ron, papá, mamá; pero nada de Bill y Fleur, nada de Percy. Draco, que había heredado una gran suma y tenía millones por venir, había comprado una casa más bien espléndida cerca a Oxford, no muy lejos de donde vivían sus padres.

Ginny había amenazado su vida en muchas ocasiones, mientras que continuaban viviendo con los padres de él, y no le permitían ver a los suyos, que estaban siendo interrogados. También, Voldemort había dejado en claro que los próximos 13 años eran específicamente para dedicarse a mejorar y realzar el linaje sangre pura. Básicamente, VOLDEMORT había hecho una ley diciendo que debías tener tantos niños como fuera posible.

Dormían en habitaciones distintas, ella y Draco, y habían acordado que solo estarían juntos para procrear y eso era todo [**N/T:** como si eso fuera poco ¬¬…], Ginny hacía esto por sus padres, había perdido a Harry, no podía perderlos a ellos.

Ron y Luna estaban aparentemente teniendo dificultades para concebir y habían sido enviados a San Mungo por ayuda con su fertilidad; al parecer cuando Voldemort decía que tenías 2 años, quería decir que entonces debías tener un niño de 2 años.

Ron encontró que Luna estaba ligeramente loca, y ella lo encontró a él un cabezadura, pero leyendo sus cartas Ginny se preguntaba si se estaban enamorando. Ginny y Ron tenían más en común ahora que antes, pues ambos tenían el corazón roto. De hecho, Ron lloraba frente a Luna por Hermione, y Ginny le presumía sobre Harry a Draco, que giraba los ojos y seguía con sus propias actividades. Era aburrido, y en medio de su ocio Draco había buscado un cargo en el Ministerio, que por supuesto obtuvo.

Fue hecho un anuncio gigante de que Bellatrix había dado a luz a un bebe de 3 libras y 10 onzas, un niño llamado Trevin. Esto fue anunciado cuando Draco había arrastrado a Ginny a cenar con sus padres, Narcissa lo mencionó y Ginny, sin tacto, habló con voz fuerte:

"Me pregunto si él también tendrá cara de serpiente", dijo, y Draco se había atorado con su comida por la risa, ella rió también hasta resoplar. Sus ojos se encontraron y se dieron cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que reían juntos. Después de eso, las cosas fueron mucho más tranquilas entre ellos. Sí tenían sus momentos crueles; una vez Draco se desahogó con ella y empezó a gritar, Ginny no mostró miedo, lo tomó por la mandíbula y lo empujó tan cerca que sus narices se estaban tocando.

"Mi lealtad no está contigo, Draco. Si sigues tratándome así te cortaré la garganta de noche y beberé tu sangre", siseó y Draco retrocedió. Fue después de ese episodio cuando comenzaron a mostrarse muy corteses el uno al otro, pero había distancia, frialdad y resentimiento entre ellos, incluso en la normalidad. Tenían momentos divertidos, aún así, y compartían cosas en común, Draco pensaba que Ginny era terriblemente graciosa y a ella le gustaba su risa de Goofy.

Sucedió cuando su embarazo estaba muy avanzado y ambos estaban sentados en la biblioteca, él estaba escribiendo cartas a las autoridades a nombre de Voldemort y ella estaba leyendo un ilícito libro muggle. Se preguntaba si Draco sabía que era ilegal, pero era de su propia vieja colección de su antigua habitación, así que se imaginó que a Draco lo tenía sin cuidado.

"Draco", dijo ella e, inmerso en su trabajo, él no contestó. Repitió su nombre de nuevo: nada, hasta que dijo "HEY IMBÉCIL!".

"Mmm", fue el único sonido que hizo él. Ginnyy tragó antes de hablar.

"¿Qué pasó con Bill, Fleur y Percy?", preguntó, pero él parecía indiferente.

"¿Quién?", preguntó, bajó su pluma y la miró, poniendo su codo en la mesa y apoyando su boca y su barbilla.

"Mir hermanos, Percy y Bill y su esposa Fleur, ¿qué pasó con ellos, Draco? Tú trabajas en el Ministerio, debes tener algún conocimiento de los asesinatos y desapariciones de los magos que se oponen a la atrocidad que es Voldemort y su reinado", declaró ella, esto había parecido tocar un punto sensible. La observó por varios segundos.

"Yo…, no lo sé", dijo despacio, y volvió a escribir.

"MENTIROSO!", pateó la silla y se puso de pie. "Fueron puestos en campos y ASESINADOS, verdad? Muertos de hambre y luego lanzados a una fosa común, tal como HERMIONE. O! Los incineraron para esconder la evidencia. _Esos campos son para criminales violentos, y son simples campos de trabajo_. Esos son campos de la MUERTE, para muggles y magos inocentes. Niños caminando por ahí en uniformes vueltos andrajos que no los protegen del frío! Oh, lo repugnante de todo ello!", derramó lágrimas jalándose el pelo, "Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos Sangre Pura, pero asesinamos en el nombre de la "pureza", y mientras lo hacemos contaminamos nuestra propia causa! Y por eso no corre Sangre Pura dentro de nosotros sino que fluye SUCIEDAD por nuestras venas! Una amalgama de alguna distorsionada visión de un linaje unísono e impecable. Cenizas a las cenizas, polvo al polvo, eso es lo que nos convertimos todos nosotros. Habrá un tiempo en el que nos tendremos que explicar a la gente. En nuestra última cruzada por la perfección del estatus de la sangre estamos condenándonos a un seguro y prometido INFIERNO", anunció, yéndose.

Draco la vio salir con prisa de la habitación, algunas veces no estaba más seguro de si Ginny estaba enojada con él, con el mundo, el Ministerio, ella misma, Voldemort o más sencillamente…, el mundo. La observó alejarse, su perfil apurándose a salir, su cabello y su vestido blanco moviéndose graciosamente tras ella, su cuerpo excesivamente embarazado usualmente con buena postura.

_Granger no está muerta_, era todo lo que pasaba por su mente. A Ginny ya no le importaba más. Había sido un año y seis meses desde que los había visto, a sus hermanos, a sus amigos, un año y seis meses.

A pesar de que estaba a tan solo unos días de su parto, rápidamente fue a su guardarropas y cogió su abrigo, no había tiempo para cambiarse su vestido de noche. Se quitó sus sandalias y se puso calcetines y zapatos. Su camisón de noche era muy largo y holgado, y era de lino con bordados de flores que su madre le había hecho, era blanco y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Hacía cerca de 55 grados, y sabía que el aire marítimo solo provocaría más frío. No tenía tiempo ahora. Incluso con su abrigo cerrado, su perfil se veía, de arriba hacia abajo, como un signo de interrogación, su barriga sobresaliendo enormemente, y luego algo más arriba una linda curva en donde estaban sus pechos. No estaba lloviendo afuera, estaba más bien agradable, pero era la oscuridad de noviembre que lo cubría todo. Respiró profundamente, dio un paso afuera, y Desapareció.

**SHELL COTTAGE**

El clima estaba mucho más problemático aquí de lo que había estado en Oxford. Esto no la sorprendió, pues lo había anticipado, ya que estaban al lado del océano. Su cabello le azotaba el rostro, y miró alrededor, el sonido de las olas rompiendo estaba por todo el lugar, y sus tonalidades de azul y gris, por todos lados, eran hermosas. Se encontraba en el patio trasero, y vio la puerta. Llamó todos sus nombres, pero solo la ola rompiendo y el viento silbante le respondieron. Se aproximó a la puerta y giró la manija, abriéndola.

Cerrando tras ella, toda la casa estaba a oscuras, negra como el carbón, y con un olor ligeramente repugnante. No podía ver una pulgada frente a su rostro, pero conocía la cocina lo suficientemente bien, y caminó a través de la puertas que estaba cerca a la esquina. Podía sentir el espacio ampliándose, y supo que estaba en la sala principal. Siguió caminando y se dirigió a las escaleras que subían, en donde en un armario en el lado izquierdo del vestíbulo había linternas y fósforos. Se desplazó cuidadosamente por el vestíbulo y puso sus manos sobre el armario, abrió la puertecilla sintiendo alrededor toallas, botellas de shampoo, lociones…, fósforos, una linterna. La levantó y la encendió, y caminó por las habitaciones. Nada. La cama de Bill y Fleur estaba hecha en un lado, y desordenada en el otro. Se veía como si nadie hubiera estado allí en días. Entró al cuarto de huéspedes y se llevó una sorpresa; había sido convertido en una enfermería; se aproximó a la cuna y no vio nada en ella, solo muñecos de peluche y juguetes de bebe en el piso.

Se dirigió escalas abajo y se detuvo. Un hombre estaba sentado tranquilamente en el mueble, Ginny podía ver su contorno difuso muy claramente ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo y el viento agitándose afuera chocaba contra el cristal de la ventana. Deseó haber tenido una varita, qué tonta, no tenía una aún. Reuniendo algo de valor, caminó hacia adelante y encaró al hombre. Dejó escapar un gemido ahogado mientras se cubría la boca. Percy estaba sentado, sus ojos estaban ligeramente abiertos, su boca entreabierta, su piel estaba de un color verduzco, su cabello rojo llameando contra su piel verde. Ginny retrocedió respirando profundamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando, vio que su varita aun estaba en su mano y miraba frente a él. ¿Había estado simplemente hablando cuando fue asesinado súbitamente, o estaban esperando a alguien? Se detuvo en esos momentos y cuando lo hizo una parte de ella anticipó que la cabeza de Percy giraría hacia ella como en sus más grandes temores: Inferi.

Ginny se giró y sus ojos se abrieron una vez más, estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina, y allí desplomado sobre su cena estaba Bill. Reconoció el gran marco y, de nuevo, el cabello rojo llameante contra la piel podrida. Estaba en una posición en la que sus rodillas estaban flexionadas como si se hubiera empujado para alejarse de la mesa en el mismo momento en que era súbitamente asesinado, su mano derecha en el plato aún sujetado su tenedor, su mano izquierda apretada en un puño. Ginny se acercó un poco más y vio que su rostro estaba en su filete, sus mejillas aun hinchadas por los bocados que iba a tragar y, contrario a Percy, tenía gusanos sobre su rostro, arrastrándose fuera de su boca. Sus ojos, también, estaban abiertos y hundidos, sus iris arrugados en el centro.

Ginny estaba entrando en pánico, tenía que irse. ¡Había pasado por su lado! ¡En la oscuridad había pasado por el lado de ellos! En la oscuridad tan negra como el carbón, cuando estuvo en la cocina y en la sala principal, todos esos momentos en medio de una oscuridad tan negra como el carbón, habían estado ahí sentados en su estado descompuesto. ¡Escaleras arriba, mientras ella buscaba, estaban abajo putrefactos, sentados como estatuas sin que ella se diera cuenta! Tenía que salir, ahora, tenía que salir de ahí, y justo antes de que saltara hacia la puerta una idea se le ocurrió- debía conseguir la varita de Percy, y esconderla, debía volver por ella… Volvió hacia él y la arrebató de sus manos, cerrando la puerta trasera tras ella. Se arrodilló y cavó unos centímetros en la suciedad, enterrando la varita de su herm- SU varita.

Estaba lista para irse, cuando escuchó un grito en el frente de la casa. ¿Fleur? Corrió y vio a un Mortífago frente a Fleur quien yacía en el piso con la espalda hacia Ginny y sobre su costado, y luchaba por ponerse de pie. Se percataron de la presencia de Ginny mientras se acercaba.

"¿Qué están haciendo?!", gritó y ellos retrocedieron. Ginny se apresuró a acercarse, se arrodilló para levantar a Fleur quien se aferró fuertemente a su chaqueta.

"Está bien, Fleur", la tranquilizó Ginny y Fleur apenas gruñó, tal vez afligida. Ginny se dio cuenta de que la Mortífaga era la misma que ella había atacado, Molly, y que estaba sonriendo. Un olor pútrido penetró en su nariz, el mismo de la casa. Bajó su rostro hacia la izquierda y vio a Fleur, la piel podrida de color verde, ojos lechosos y hundidos, sus iris se veían torcidos, con una franja gruesa de sangre seca desde su nariz hacia su labio superior, producto de su muerte violenta días atrás. Estaba a una pulgada su rostro. Ginny jadeó poniendo sus manos sobre las muñecas de Fleur, y empujándola lejos. La piel de los antebrazos se rompió en las manos de Ginny, entre sus dedos, justo cuando los dientes de Fleur masticaban suavemente la mejilla de Ginny. Abrió la cremallera de su abrigo, retorciéndose, sacudiéndolo para quitárselo, secando sus manos en él, pero el olor pútrido aún estaba allí. Fleur cayó estrepitosamente al piso, su cabello plateado perfecto agitándose hacia todos lados en el viento. Ginny no estaba llorando, pues estaba tratando desesperadamente de secarse las manos en su vestido de noche blanco. Repentinamente, estaba fresco, la temperatura, no terriblemente, pero estaba mucho más fresco, más tolerable, era muy agradable contra la piel caliente y llena de pánico y la frente sudorosa de Ginny.

El viento cambió de dirección e iba ahora contra Ginny, empujando su cabello hacia atrás sobre sus hombros con fuerza, su vestido de noche se veía como si hubiera alguien tras ella jalándolo hacia atrás, su contorno, sus amplio pecho y su increíblemente grande abdomen. Se veía muy grande y redonda, y hasta los Mortífagos tuvieron que admirar cuán hermosa se veía. Mantuvieron sus varitas afuera.

"¡No se supone que los Inferi muerdan!", gritó Ginny señalando a Fleur.

"No a menos que les digas que muerdan, que les ordenes que consuman carne" Molly sonrió y sus ojos se encogieron y se estrecharon hasta ser hasta ser finas rendijas, su lengua remendada asomándose ligeramente por sus dientes frontales.

"¡No estaba bien de la cabeza cuando te lastimé, lo siento!", suplicó Ginny.

"¡NO IMPORTA!", bramó el hombre.

"¡CÁLLATE, GREG!", escupió Molly, resentida, detrás de ella. El Mortífago levantó sus manos, retrocediendo.

"¡Estás bien ahora!", arguyó Ginny. Molly volvió su agria mirada de Greg a Ginny. Repentinamente, Ginny no tuvo nada de miedo, sabía exactamente qué iba a pasar; Molly agitó su varita en el aire y un destello blanco y verde la golpeó, Ginny se agitó ferozmente en agonía y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sus ojos se abrieron y contemplaron los variados tonos de azul, plateado y gris que pintaban las nubes que se movían. Hermosa Madre Naturaleza, y horrible naturaleza humana. Pero ningún grito podía salir de su garganta, ¿cómo podría? La agonía era como 1000 vidas siendo quitadas horriblemente a la vez.

Después de un momento, el cuerpo de Ginny se aflojó de su agonizante postura tensa y se relajó, de forma que su cuerpo se tambaleó en el viento, y cayó de bruces, su rostro estrellándose en la gravilla, de hecho sintió a las dos vidas dentro de ella presionar fuertemente contra el revestimiento de su útero, que había adelgazado normalmente debido a su estiramiento en este último mes de embarazo. Las dos vidas dentro de ella se retorcieron, golpeando en el espacio de por sí confinado que ahora los estaba aplastando. Ginny se encontró con deseos de vomitar debido a la intensa presión siendo forzada hacia arriba, y pensó que estaba consciente de sus náuseas y que su cuerpo las aguantaba valientemente; no vomitó.

Molly se acercó y puso la punta de su pie justo al lado de la axila izquierda de Ginny y la empujó hasta que estuvo sobre su espalda. Ginny no estaba haciendo mucho, pues se sentía con la cabeza liviana. Pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que Molly estaba pateándola y pisándola con fuerza en su pecho, abdomen y piernas. Greg se le unió. Ginny estaba tranquilizándose hasta un estado de serenidad a medida que su respiración se volvía superficial y comenzaba a marearse…, estaba llegando un estado de shock, sentía agua entre sus piernas y escuchó un POP muy fuerte como el estallido de un motor. Otro par de pies en la gravilla, miró hacia arriba y vio las varitas de Greg y de Molly volar lejos de sus manos, y ellos mostrándose sorprendidos. Tan pronto vieron a un hombre en pantalones negros y cuero negro brillante, zapatos italianos y cuello tortuga negro, cabello rubio peinado con esmero hacia atrás desordenándose con el viento. Sacó su varita y vocifero:

"CRUCIO", y golpeó a Molly justo sobre su hueso pélvico. Voló hacia atrás. Gregory se había lanzado hacia su varita y de costado estaba lanzando hechizos a Draco. Greg tenía la ventaja de que el viento estaba soplando a su favor, mientras que Draco entrecerraba los ojos a causa del viento, lanzando hechizos de vuelta. Ginny observó la figura alta de Draco, firme en el fuerte viento: luz naranjada venía de la varita de Greg, mientras que una morada oscura chispeaba de la de Draco. Después de algunos minutos, las convulsiones de Molly habían cesado, se acercaba y Ginny quería advertirle a Draco pero no podía encontrar la fuerza para usar su voz.

Molly buscó su varita en la gravilla, mientras que el cuerpo poseído de Fleur estaba arrastrándose hacia Ginny, bajo la orden de morder, hacer trizas y devorar carne. Sus ojos hundidos que estaban torcidos en el centro, mirando a Ginny, solo restos del azul en ellos y de lo hermosos que habían sido, Fleur encogió sus labios dejando salir un extraño gemido.

"¡Avada Kedavra", bramó Greg quien ahora estaba de pie. Perdió a Draco por una pulgada, pasó rosando su cuello. Draco miró sobre su hombro observando el destello de luz verde golpear un lado de la entrada del jardín, que explotó. Giró su cabeza hacia Greg a la velocidad de la luz. El rostro de Draco estaba calmo y contemplativo, esto acobardó a Greg, y Draco movió su brazo violentamente mientras que un rayo de luz golpeó a Greg y lo congeló convirtiéndolo en sólido, y lanzándolo hacia atrás. Su cuerpo se lisó llevándose gravilla con él mientras que el polvo se levantaba, pero era rápidamente arrastrado lejos por el viento. Draco se detuvo y solo podía escuchar el ruido del viento pasando sobre él, y era cálido ahora, había soplado desde el trópico y tenía la perfecta temperatura de 55 grados, ni frío ni caliente.

"¡Lo mataste!", gritó Molly histéricamente, "Derramaste Sangre Pura!", bramó señalando a Draco. Falso: Draco lo había convertido en piedra. Mirándola a los ojos, ella apuntó su varita hacia Ginny, y Draco no se había dado cuenta de que su vestido de noche de lino estaba manchado de sangre, derramándose de su canal de nacimiento; Ginny yacía en un charco que parecía no dejar de crecer.

"Lo haré. La mataré a ella y a tus hijos", amenazó Molly, y continuó "Basándome en su tamaño solo puedo asumir que hay dos vidas agonizantes dentro de ella", dijo con una expresión tranquila. "Tira tu varita", ordenó, y Draco no hizo nada, y los ojos de Molly se abrieron, apretó sus labios y se movió hacia Ginny, el viento moviendo su cabello rojo, su vestido de noche chapaleando en sus tobillos. El cuello tortuga de Draco se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, todo estaba bañado en una luz azul clara, el cielo sobre el océano más allá, de un azul oscuro combinado con gris. Su cabello danzó en el viento mientras bajaba su varita y entonces abruptamente lanzó una inesperada maldición liante que golpeó a Molly en el ojo derecho, que cayó hacia adelante como un bloque de piedra chocando con una roca grande, su sien golpeando la punta más aguda, su cuerpo se relajó mientras la muerte la consumía.

Draco se apresuró hacia Ginny, guardando su varita en su bolsillo e inclinándose hacia ella, su rostro estaba arañado e hinchado. Sus hermosos ojos marrones estaban enormemente dilatados y su piel estaba del color de su vestido blanco. Sus ojos se ampliaron y dejó escapar un chillido. Draco arrugó el ceño y dirigió su mirada abajo, a su izquierda, hacia los pies de ella, y vio una criatura de piel verde, un Inferi, un cadáver que había removido un zapato y un calcetín de Ginny y estaba acercando su boca a un lado del pie de Ginny. Draco se puso de pie y pateó en el ojo, la criatura voló hacia atrás, su cabello rubio plateado agitándose, el calcetín y el zapato de Ginny aún en cada una de sus manos. La destruyó con su varita. Se apresuró hacia Ginny, se arrodilló y pasó sus brazos bajo su cuerpo, y la levantó, lo que resultó ser difícil. Se puso de pie y sintió el viento agitándose al pasar sobre ellos. Ella lo estaba mirando, asustada, tratando de decir algo.

Draco cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando desesperadamente de concentrarse. Nunca había Desaparecido dos personas a la vez antes, sintió cómo se movían y el viento se había ido. Escuchó gente y abrió sus ojos, estaban en la Sala de Emegencia para Crisis Mágicas Cloonacool. Muchos Curadores (doctores) la vieron a ella y a la sangre goteando sobre el piso, empujaron una camilla. Draco la puso sobre ella, Ginny asió su muñeca, y él la miró a los ojos, siguiéndolos por el corredor. Y con toda su fuerza, Ginny habló.

"Quiero…", dijo, con su voz quebrándose, Draco se inclinó cerca para escuchar, "quiero… a mi mamá", dijo con una lágrima cayendo por un lado de su rostro "Quiero ver a mi mamá antes de morir…, quiero estrechar su mano…, quiero… a mi mamá", dijo, y su cabeza cayó sobre la camilla, sus ojos en blanco, mirando al techo, su boca aún un poco abierta, su cabeza se movió ligeramente de vuelta y de un lado para otro con los balanceos de la camilla.

"Necesitamos realizar un corte de Cesárea, AHORA!", gritó un Curador, mientras que la ingresaban a una habitación, cerrándola. "¡Denme una máscara de respiración!", ordenó poniéndola sobre el rostro de Ginny, otro había iniciado ejercicios de resucitación, y Draco estaba inmóvil, incrédulo. Sintió que unas manos amables en su brazo lo guiaban fuera de la habitación.

"Tendrá que esperar aquí", dijo una voz tranquila, pero Draco dio un paso atrás y pronto Desapareció sin pensarlo. En medio de su pánico no se había Aparecido lo suficientemente cerca y podía ver las luces de la casa de los Weasleys a la distancia. Corrió como una bestia, sus brazos moviéndose adelante y atrás una y otra vez a su lado, sus largas piernas cubriendo más terrero de lo que se sentía capaz, gritando sus nombres:

"SEÑOR Y SEÑORA WEASLEY!" repetía una y otra vez mientras corría hacia la casa, las luces acercándose más y más mientras que la casa se mostraba a su alcance, momento en que se lanzó a la puerta que abrió de un golpe entrando al interior, sin molestarse en llamar…

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**N/T: **¡Uf! Este capítulo ha sido el más difícil de traducir…, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. A mi parecer es uno de los capítulos más terribles y más hermosos de toda la historia. Para los que estén apenas saliendo del estado de shock, diré que desde el principio advertí lo fuerte que era el contenido.

**Una aclaración:** la medición térmica que acá aparece como "55 grados", no se basa en la medida de Celcius, sino en la de Farenheit, de forma que el número es mucho más razonable de lo que parece a primera vista.

**Finalmente:** lameeeento mucho este problema de las repetición es de pronombres, que en este capítulo se volvió repetición de nombres. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny", por todos lados, pero procuraré mejorar esto en el transcurso de mi existencia.

**¡Las quiero!**

¡No se olviden de dejar **reviews**, así me doy cuenta de que mi trabajo está valiendo la pena! ¡Vaaaaaamos, toma menos de **1 minuto** escribir uno cortito! ¡No pido mucho!

_**Mil besos.**_


	5. Las estimaciones

**O'_´O ***Manos arriba! Deme todos los reviews que tenga!*

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Las estimaciones**

Arthur y Molly estaban horrorizados por lo que Draco estaba explicando. Parecía que estuviera a punto de vomitar.

"Draco, no podemos dejar esta casa, seríamos arrestados, tal vez asesinados", dijo Molly.

"Ginny está muriendo, solamente quiere verlos. Yo me haré responsable y diré que los secuestré. Están indefensos sin sus varitas.", dijo poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas temblorosas, Molly iba a protestar y entonces con toda su voluntad, Draco se puso de pie de nuevo con una sonrisa desdeñosa en su rostro y levantó su varita en su defensa. Ahora no podían discutir.

Llegaron vía Flu, y Draco vio que el charco de sangre que Ginny había dejado en el piso había sido limpiado. Se acercó a la habitación empujando a Arthur y a Molly, quienes miraron al interior y pudieron ver a Ginny muy embarazada, y alguien estaba realizando ejercicios de resucitación. La mano de Molly cubrió su boca y comenzó a llorar, al igual que Arthur. Un enfermero salió de la habitación.

"Ah, así que está de vuelta", dijo mirando a Draco.

"Tengo que llevarle a sus padres, ella quiere ver a su madre", afirmó Draco.

"Justo a tiempo; consiguieron tener de vuelta el latido de su corazón, están preparándola para un procedimiento de emergencia en el abdomen. Sus hijos están bien", le dijo dándole unos golpecitos cordiales a Draco en el hombro, y se dijo cuenta de que era la voz amable de antes. Le pasó a Draco una bolsa de papel, que notó mirando dentro de que era el vestido de lino blanco de Ginny que Molly había hecho.

"Molly, creo que deberías tener esto", dijo pasándole la bolsa.

"¿Draco Malfoy?", le preguntaron unos hombres, él asintió, "es requerido por el asesinato de la Sangre Pura Molly Handling. Por favor, entréguenos su varita y cualquier objeto mágico que lleve", declararon, mientras que Molly y Arthur observaban en shock cómo se llevaban a Draco de allí.

Llegaron rápido, pero Draco se dio cuenta de que aquello no era Azkaban.

"¿Dónde estamos?", preguntó pasándose la mano por el cabello.

"En el Ministerio. Tiene una audiencia mañana a las 10:00 de la mañana", declaró uno de ellos y cerró con fuerza la puerta, detrás de Draco.

Era una celda pequeña, tal vez de 10 pies (**N/T: **1 PIE= 30 CMS, 10X30=300, ERGO, 300 CMS, ¡ERGO! 3MTS **;D**), un catre para uno y un sanitario con un lavamanos. Draco se sentó en la cama y se reclinó en ella, sus músculos dolían, así que se relajó.

Estaba cansado, y comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Mientras que vagaba hacia el sueño, vio algunas cosas: el rostro de Ginny, el vestido blanco de lino, la voz del enfermero en un eco: _sus hijos_. Todo era muy extraño para él: tenía 19 años, estaba casado y era padre de dos niños. Si alguien le hubiera dicho aquello dos años antes se habría burlado en su rostro, principalmente porque habría asumido que se habría casado con Pansy lo que estaba fuera de cuestión, y segundo, no preveía eso para sí mismo.

Algo lo despertó; alguien estaba en la celda con él. Abrió sus ojos bruscamente, y no vio a nadie allí, pero podía sentirlo. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y vio una ráfaga de luz cruzar rápidamente de un lado a otro de sus párpados, ojos verdes y profundos, mirando directamente hacia su alma, enfadado con él por tratar a Ginny de la forma en que la trataba, haciéndole revivir aquella noche en que la concepción tuvo lugar… Abrió sus ojos y vio una sombra moviéndose sigilosamente en un rincón, oscuridad. Era oscura y negra, pero sus ojos estaban brillando de color verde esmeralda. Draco se vio a sí mismo sentarse dispuesto a defenderse; aquella cosa estaba forzando los sentimientos de esa noche dentro de Draco, y cómo había odiado lo que había hecho. Se movió acercándose, con movimientos como sacudidas. Draco no podía apartar su mirada de los ojos color esmeralda; aquello se movió más cerca a él, tan cerca que Draco estaba convencido de que la entidad lo arrebataría de allí y lo arrastraría al Infierno o algo así.

Miró dentro de los ojos y se llenó de horror: Potter. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volvió a abrir Potter, o lo que sea que fuera aquello, había desaparecido.

Draco estuvo medio despierto el resto de la noche, sus sueños los espantaban.

Despertó de golpe en su celda. Dio algunas vueltas y sintió que lo ponían de pie de un tirón y lo dejaban en la Corte. Vio a Dolores Umbridge sentada allí, su rostro regordete sonriendo. También vio a sus padres sentados, observando.

"Draco Malfoy", comenzó ella, "¿Comprende por qué está aquí?", preguntó.

"Sí", afirmó, y encontró los ojos de Gregory Handling.

"¿Entiende usted la seriedad de estas acusaciones? Sangre Pura ha sido derramada", dijo ella, sonando un poco más agitada.

"Soy inocente. Si buscan restaurar la justicia, entonces no miren más allá del acusante, Gergory Handling", afirmó Draco señalándolo, Greg estalló en negaciones pero la corte fue silenciada.

"¿Está usted afirmando que Gregory mató a su propia esposa?", sonrió ella inclinando la cabeza.

"Es más complicado que eso", aseveró Draco.

"¿Le importa explicar?", preguntó ella. Draco recontó para ellos todos los eventos, cómo sabía que Ginny estaba preocupada, y mintió sobre el hecho de que había asumido que en su avanzado estado de embarazo sus instintos maternos la habían invadido y había ido a buscar a su familia, la cual había encontrado muerta y fue atacada por Gregory y Molly, emboscada, incluso habían usado la maldición Inferius para ordenar a un cadáver a que consumiera la carne de Ginny, comenzando con ella y prosiguiendo con los fetos dentro de ella. Cuando le preguntaron cómo sabía en dónde encontrarla, describió cómo Ginny despotricaba por ver a sus hermanos, y que él sabía que iría a Shell Cottage para hablar con ellos y cómo cuando llegó presenció cómo Greg y Molly estaban pateando y golpeando a Ginny, sobre todo en la barriga, y que usó la defensa para protegerla.

"Utilicé un hechizo liante, y en ese momento ella cayó golpeándose la cabeza", explicó Draco.

"MENTIROSO! Él usó la maldición asesina y lo sabe!", señaló Greg. Los ojos de Draco viajaron hacia él.

"No, no lo hice. Pero ciertamente usted no dudó un segundo al lanzarme una a mí, creo que los restos de lo que solía ser la puerta del jardín de Bill y Fleur mantiene la evidencia de tu pobre puntería", dijo Draco y vio a su padre sonreír ligeramente.

"El reporte del Curador sobre el cuerpo de Molly Handling dice que ninguna maldición asesina fue utilizada, pero sí una Cruciatus minutos antes de la muerte".

"Devolví lo que ella hizo, ambos lo habían usado en una mujer embarazada, debo recordarle a la Corte que no solo Ginny estaba en un estado muy avanzado de embarazo de gemelos, a días del parto, sino que estaba SIN VARITA. No tenía protección alguna", Draco pateó el piso. De nuevo, las personas comenzaron a murmurar, Umbridge llamó a todos al orden.

"Sí", dijo mirando sobre algunos papeles, su dedo índice en el labio inferior." De acuerdo al reporte médico de los Curadores de la Sala de Emergencia para Crisis Mágicas Cloonacool, Ginevra Weasley Malfoy de 18 años sufrió traumas severos en todo su cuerpo, y está en un estado de cuidado crítico. Ayer por la tarde dio a luz a dos niños gemelos que pesaban 9 libras y 10 onzas, y 6 libras y 11 onzas, saludables y activos. ", afirmó, mirando a Draco. "¿Existe algo más que le gustaría decir?"

"Es de mi entendimiento que Molly Handling guardaba rencor contra Ginny, quien la atacó en un estado de histeria hace un año. Basado en la putrefacción de lo que ahora sé que es Fleur Weasley, habría muerto hacía un día o dos, no es una práctica del Ministerio matar Sangre Puras que están criando familia, y creo que esto fue el trabajo de Gregory y Molly Handling".

"¿Usted cree que habrían llegado tan lejos para vengarse como para matar a una familia? ¿y qué pasó con el infante?", preguntó Umbridge, Draco la miró.

"¿Infante?", preguntó. Ella miró alrededor nerviosa.

"Se iniciará una investigación, hasta entonces, Draco Pyxis Malfoy es usted por la presente dejado en su propia custodia. Se despide a la Corte.", habló. Draco se encontró rápidamente con sus padres, que lo abrazaron.

"Orion Solstice Malfoy y Eridanius Rigel Malfoy", sonrió ella.

"¿Qué?", preguntó él negando con su cabeza.

"Nombres para los infantes" sonrió ella y Lucius se paró tras ella sonriendo. Ginny iba a matarlo absolutamente. Incluso en su condición podía prever la ruptura de sus extremidades y el crujido de su cuello. Cuando les explicó que tendría que discutirlo con ella, se mostraron solemnes y enojados.

"Seguramente les dará un nombre al azar, o peor, los nombrará en honor a Potter", escupió Lucius.

"Ella no entiende que debemos mantener la tradición Malfoy", dijo Narcissa, sonaba preocupada.

Draco se fue asegurándoles que lo intentaría, y usando la Red Flu se encontró en frente del escritorio de Información.

"Ginny Weasley-Malfoy", dijo sencillamente.

"Piso 9, habitación 217", dijo una enfermera. Arriba, al entrar a la habitación, se encontró con la familia Weasley completa, fue recibido inmediatamente con desprecio, de parte de Ron, quien estaba junto a Luna, embarazada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?", preguntó.

"Atrás, RON, acabo de pasar 14 horas en una celda diminuta y fui llamado a audiencia", siseó Draco. Molly se estaba frotando las manos.

"¿Qué pasó, Draco?"

"Gregory Handling está negando las acusaciones y el HECHO de que él y su esposa atacaron a Ginny", dijo Draco.

"¿Y Molly?", preguntó Molly. (**N/T: **O_o)

"Molly Handling está muerta", afirmó Draco.

"¡Oh, Draco, no lo hiciste!", jadeó ella.

"No; un hechizo liante, cayó de bruces y se golpeó la cabeza".

"Era una pérdida de vida, de cualquier forma", dijo Ron desdeñosamente. Draco notó cuán cerca estaba Luna de Ron, abrazándose a él.

"Me gustaría un momento a solas con Ginny", dijo Draco y Ron comenzó a protestar pero Molly y Arthur los condujeron afuera, diciéndole a Ron que guardara silencio. La habitación se vació de la familia y los ojos de Draco cayeron sobre Ginny dormida en la cama, una sencilla cuna conteniendo a los dos infantes, sus hijos, no los había visto todavía. Puso su mano en el hombro de Ginny y la movió ligeramente susurrando su nombre. Se estaba despertando.

"¿Cómo estás?", preguntó él. Ella chasqueó sus labios, los hechizos contra el dolor eran deliciosos, se sentía de maravilla.

"Bien. Me siento bien", afirmó ella estirándose, su rostro y brazos magullados. Draco dudó.

"Orion Solstice Malfoy y Eridanus Rigel Malfoy", declaró. Los ojos de Ginny fueron a la cuna, luego a él, y negó con su cabeza.

"Esos nombres son HORRIBLES".

"Mis padres los escogieron", dijo él.

"Ahora los odio de verdad", se sentó cruzándose de brazos. "Ustedes son familia y constelaciones. ¿Deberíamos considerar el nombre Betelgeuse?".

"¿Qué?", frunció el ceño.

"Betelgeuse es una estrella variable semi-regular localizada a 427 años luz de la tierra", dijo ella, sus brazos aún cruzados.

"Entonces no creo que ellos hubieran elegido ese. ¿Qué nombres tienes en mente?"

"Realmente no pensé en eso", admitió. Tampoco Draco había pensado en eso. Sintieron un retortijón de culpa por lo indeseados que eran esos niños. Los miraron de nuevo.

"¿Los has visto?", preguntó él, ella negó con la cabeza.

"No. Más que todo las enfermeras se han ocupado de alimentarlos", dijo ella, Draco se incorporó y caminó a la cuna, más cerca a ellos. Dentro los infantes estaban dormidos, uno notoriamente más grande que el otro. Draco se mostró nervioso pero tomó al infante más grande y se lo pasó a Ginny, y tomó el más pequeño para sí. Ambos tenían ojos color avellana y cabello castaño con rubio. No podían pensar en nombres, así que los construyeron, cediendo a Lucius y Narcisa esta vez. Mirando el certificado de nacimiento, escribieron:

Orion Solstice George Weasley Malfoy para el más pequeño y Eridanus Rigel Percy Weasley Malfoy para el más grande.

Ginny fue dada de alta en dos días y estuvo de pie cómodamente en 3. Pero no era fácil, ambos estaban haciendo malabarismos con dos infantes gritones, y Draco tuvo que pedir tiempo en el trabajo. Eridanus probó ser un bebé increíblemente dependiente; a pesar de que era muy grande en tamaño, su llanto era pequeño y agudo, y no podía dejar de ser cargado, o comenzaría a hacer mohines, luego a llorar y después a gritar. Orion por otro lado era callado y contemplativo. Cuando los alimentaban por pecho o biberón ambos eran de los que se acurrucaban, pero Eridanus tenía que ser cargado absolutamente.

En los primeros días, viajaron entre bebés y habitaciones, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que ello estaba volviéndose muy difícil y decidieron por primera vez solo dormir en la cama de Ginny, y ambos se acostumbraron al peso de Eridanus en sus pechos mientras que Orion dormía callado en la cuna al lado de la cama.

Ginny pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca; cuando cerraba los ojos y se acercaba al sueño, escuchaba los gritos de un bebé, y 4 meses después de su nacimiento Ginny se había dormido pronto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y estaba soñando. Se sentía absolutamente increíble en el sueño, su cuerpo estaba de vuelta como era antes, no transformado por el embarazo o los golpes, tenía 16 años y era feliz de nuevo, caminando con Harry por la Madriguera. Harry estaba empujándola suavemente y ella reía con él. Tenían sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro y el sol caía sobre sus pieles, calentándolas. Hermione y Ron estaban discutiendo juguetonamente e irritándose el uno al otro. Notaron la presencia de ella y Harry y caminaron hacia ellos, y Hermione estaba hablando de qué emocionante era que Ginny estuviera terminando ya su último año en Hogwarts y le preguntó qué carrera pensaba realizar. Ginny sintió el cabello de Harry en su cuello y escuchó a alguien llorando, un bebe; confundidos todos miraron alrededor. Ginny fue empujada fuera de su sueño y se dio cuenta de que era solo Eridanus gritando, pateando sus piernas a su lado. Ginny bajó su mirada hacia él y miró a su izquierda a Draco, que estaba durmiendo sobre su estómago, su mano izquierda en la barriga de Eridanus, su cabello desordenado y despeinado por todos lados. Ginny se encontró con deseos de llorar histéricamente y sin control, lazó a un lado sus cobijas y levantó a Eridanus y aún lloraba, le ofreció sus pechos pero no estaba interesado, caminó alrededor meciéndolo y le dio golpecitos en la espalda mientras que ella sollozaba y caminaba por la habitación. Volvió a pensar en su sueño una y otra vez, consciente de que una situación como esa nunca había ocurrido, y una gran tristeza y dolor surgieron al darse cuenta de que el chico que amaba y la chica que había llamado su mejor amiga estaban ahora muertos y solo vivían en su corazón y sus sueños, y se manifestaban de tal forma. Eran las 5:54 de la mañana, Ginny tenía 19 años y era madre de dos niños y sólo había dormido tal vez 10 horas en los últimos tres días. Escuchó la cama crujir y se volvió, era Draco estirándose y mirando hacia adelante, no se molestó en arreglar su cabello que estaba por todos lados. Levantó sus brazos y movió las manos.

"Trae a Riddy acá", dijo y Ginny se lo pasó por encima, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Draco por un momento como para abrazarlo y luego se desplomó sobre la cama ansiosa de regresar a su sueño.

"Ven Riddy, vamos a tomar un baño", dijo Draco y Eridanus pareció calmarse un poco. Draco esperó a que el agua se enfriara un poco y entró apoyando a Eridanus en sus piernas. Se apretó y lavó el rostro y limpió el cuerpo de Riddy. Cuando terminó caminó de vuelta a la habitación y puso a Riddy en la cuna al lado de Orion. Riddy por primera vez estaba durmiendo profundamente sin que lo cargaran.

Draco se frotó los ojos, se quitó su ropa y la tiró sobre la silla. Se quedó desnudo en la habitación, con Ginny dormida en la cama y sus gemelos dormidos en la cuna. Miró alrededor a la habitación, hacía tanto silencio que se le hacía escalofriante. Corrió sus manos por su cuerpo y las descansó en sus caderas, sobre su vello púbico rubio claro. Se sentía solo. Incluso habiendo 3 almas presentes en la habitación, se sentía tan solo. Un movimiento, una pequeña voz ronca. Orion estaba despertándose y dejándoles saber que estaba hambriento. Draco lo asió y se sentó alimentándolo, se sentó desnudo en la silla, alimentó a Orion y lo hizo reír un poco. Si tres años antes alguien le hubiera mostrado esto: 19 años de edad, padre de dos niños, casado con Ginny Weasley y sentado desnudo en una silla alimentando a un infante de 4 meses…, probablemente habría usado la maldición asesina en sí mismo. Rió de nuevo, ante cuán egoísta había sido, hijo único, objeto de la admiración y sueños de sus padres.

Hablando de padres, se suponía que los visitaría hoy y llevaría a los bebés. Pensó qué tan cómico era que ni Eridanus ni Orion eran rubios ni pelirrojos, simplemente castaños, ambos tenían el cabello increíblemente grueso y grandes ojos avellana, una combinación entre los suyos fríos y grises, y los marrones de Ginny.

No pasó mucho hasta que Orion dejó de comer y se había quedado de nuevo dormido, Draco sintió algo de alivio cuando lo puso de vuelta en su cuna y volviéndose vio a Ginny mirándolo extraño, se tensó un poco y luego se encogió de hombros casualmente. ¿Así que estaba desnudo? Gran cosa. A ella tampoco le importaba e inmediatamente volvió a la cama. Draco se vistió y mientras lo hacía notaba miradas de Ginny, pero no se volvía hacia ella, por su noche de bodas. Ello hacía que su estómago se retorciera y que sus hombros se sintieran pesados, lo que había hecho lo ponía enfermo.

Draco notó una carta cerca a la mesita de noche pero no se preocupó demasiado exactamente. Cuando terminó de vestirse se movió en su dirección y la tomó; no estaba abierta y estaba dirigida a Draco y Ginny Weasley-Malfoy. La abrió y leyó que Ron y Luna estaban anunciando el nacimiento de su hija Hermione Jane Luna Weasley, nacida el 26 de marzo del año 2000 con un peso de 7 libras y 8 onzas. Una foto de Luna sentada en una cama de hospital, el brazo de Ron rodeándola, moviendo la manito de la bebé en saludo. La bebé tenía ojos grandes y una mirada soñadora en su rostro- ese era definitivamente del lado de Luna. Hermione, Draco pensó para sí; la habían llamado Hermione y se preguntó si alguna vez Ginny habría querido llamar a su niño Harry en algún punto. Pensó en aquella noche en su celda, ¿era Harry que había venido a espantarlo? Pensó en lo que le había hecho a Ginny en su noche de bodas y rompió en llanto. No quería vivir con sigo mismo, esto no era vivir, era un castigo, proveniente fuera de sí mismo o de alguna fuerza cósmica empeñada a su destrucción mental. Miró sobre su hombro para ver a Ginny aún recostada en la cama, sacando la varita de su bolsillo y luego apuntándole. Eso era todo, pensó él, iba a matarlo y ¿acaso podía culparla? Sus pensamientos viajaron de los infantes dormidos a solo unos metros, producto de una forzada y maliciosa violación. Ginny agitó la varita violentamente y Draco voló hacia atrás aterrizando en el piso, no se movió. Orion y Riddy, fueron despertados de su siesta y comenzaron a llorar, primero suave y luego ganando momentum. Ginny los ignoró y caminó hacia Draco apuntándole con la varita, proyectando otro hechizo. Había limpiado su recuerdo de la Luna de Miel y estaba llenándolo ahora con algo más, cualquier cosa- solo porque sabía que estaba lleno de remordimiento por lo que había hecho.

Miró al reloj y se dio cuenta de que se suponía que Draco saliera hacia la casa de sus padres hacía 5 minutos. Usando la varita, lo movió a la cama (estaría inconsciente por un rato) y dándose prisa empacó a los gemelos.

Estaba en el pórtico de Narcisa y Lucius, quienes se veían felices de ver a los gemelos pero no allí.

"¡Diviértanse con ellos el fin de semana!", dijo Ginny agitando la mano en despedida. Lucius y Narcisa preguntaron en un tono confundido,

"¿El fin de semana?", pero Ginny ya se había ido.

Caminó a través de su guardarropa dándose golpecitos en los labios con el dedo índice; últimamente solo se había quedado en ropa de noche porque siempre estaba en casa con los bebés, pero tenía que salir de la casa. Tal vez un simple vestido, sí, eso serviría. Mientras se desvestía, Ginny bajó la mirada a su cuerpo desnudo, cuán cambiado estaba. Sus senos, que fueron una vez copa A ahora llenaban una copa C, sus caderas eran amplias, sus muslos llenos y se veía en general bien. Se sorprendió al encontrar que los vestidos que una vez se habían visto bien en ella, ya no le servían en el área del busto. Sonrió para sí dándose cuenta de que sus pechos eran muy grandes, llenos de leche, no menos que grandes. Escogió un vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, una chaqueta negra de angora y sacudió a Draco.

"¡DRACO LEVÁNTATE!", repitió y él chasqueó sus labios.

"Mmmm", gimió él, girándose.

"¡DESPIERTA!", gritó ella dándole una nalgada. Él la miró con desdén.

"Qué".

"Vamos a salir", le dijo ella caminando hacia su tocador.

"¿A dónde?"

"¡No me importa, mientras que no sea aquí!", explicó Ginny caminando entre algunas ropas.

"¿Pero por qué?"

"PORQUE SÍ", exhaló ella, muy enojada, "¡estamos solos, sin niños, y vamos a sacar provecho de ello!", dijo y con eso Draco se sentó y caminó hacia ella.

"No me importa lo que hagamos siempre que no sea bailar", le dijo tomando un traje que le ofrecía en sus manos.

Draco miró al restaurante a su alrededor y corrió sus manos sobre su cabello, reconoció algunos rostros y pasó la mirada sobre sus expresiones.

"¿Qué te apetece?", preguntó Ginny mirando el menú, "realmente me encanta la comida griega, así que creo que pediré el cordero con la salsa tzatziki, ADORO la salsa tzatziki!", dejó salir Ginny, muy contenta con su decisión. Su mirada cayó sobre Draco, quien estaba mirando a alguien, miró sobre su hombro esperando ver una mujer hermosa pero encontró a Anthony Goldstein. Él se encontró con las miradas de ambos y les saludó, su esposa observando sobre su hombro sonriéndole a Ginny y mirando a Draco.

Orion se puso más grande y más grande hasta que alcanzó el tamaño de su hermano. A los 6 meses de edad, recibieron una carta del Ministerio de que era el momento de intentar tener otro infante. Ambos se miraron exhaustos y luego a los bebés que estaban gritando e hicieron un mohín para ellos mismos. Cerca de 4 meses antes Ron y Luna habían tenido una hija, la carta explicaba que su nombre era Hermione Jane Lovegood Weasley, pesaba 7 libras y tenía cabello rubio brillante y se veía mucho como Luna cuando era bebé. Ginny se vertió sobre las palabras de la carta y a pesar de que había sido escrita hace algún tiempo la leyó una y otra vez, sintiendo ahogarse ya que habían sido 3 años desde que había visto a Hermione. Cómo la extrañaba. Sus pensamientos sobre Hermione rápidamente la condujeron a pensamientos sobre Harry, y mientras que Draco estaba fuera visitando a sus padres con Eridanus y Orion, tomó su escaso momento privado para sentarse y llorar. Por un momento, se sintió como en los viejos tiempos, como si Hermione y Harry pudieran entrar por esa puerta inmediatamente y estar bromeando, y eso la hizo llorar más fuerte.

Por los pasados 3 años Harry la había visitado en sus sueños, algunas veces eran terribles pesadillas, viéndolo morir horriblemente o se estaban casando y un destello de luz verde aparecía y él moría en sus brazos. Algunas veces sus sueños eran largos y bien detallados, tenían hijos y eran increíblemente felices, él trabajaba en el Ministerio, Voldemort era derrotado y él era un Auror junto con Ron, quien estaba casado con Hermione, y tenía hijos. En ocasiones se preguntaba si este era Harry mostrándole cómo habrían sido las cosas. Algunas veces esos maravillosos sueños se volvían horribles, ella entraba en la sala de estar y los encontraba a todos muertos y tenía que vivir con sus recuerdos que la conducían a la locura. Pero la mayoría eran sueños maravillosos y cálidos, ella y Harry eran felices, Hermione estaba allí, la risa estaba allí, la calidez estaba allí, el amor estaba allí.

Fue cuando los gemelos tenían 10 meses en septiembre del 2000 que Ginny se enteró de que estaba embarazada de nuevo, y en junio 4 de 2001 su hijo Caelum Abraham Weasley Malfoy vino al mundo con 6 libras y 2 onzas. Fue el día del cumpleaños de Caelum cuando Draco recibió una carta en su correo de que había sido encontrado inocente de todo crimen y que Gregory Handling había sido sentenciado a Azkaban después de recibir el Beso del Dementor. Draco le había leído esto a Ginny mientras que ella estaba descansando en su cama, sus padres (los de ella) cuidando a Eridanus y a Orion. Draco se fue por un momento y cuando volvió vio algo que no le gustó. Ginny estaba sentada en la cama de hospital, cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas, sollozando. Tenía 19 años y era madre de 3 niños, esto no era como se suponía que ocurrieran las cosas. Iba a cumplir 20 años en agosto y había visualizado que tal vez sería una atleta o algo así –cualquier cosa menos _esto_.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**N/T: **holaaaa! De nuevo la duendecilla de los fics trayendo alegría a sus vidas (hehehe…). Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Miren que la paciencia es una virtud y el que espera…, bueno, en fin.

**Dejen reviews!!**


	6. Hermione Granger

**N/T:** Hola a todos y a todas. ¡Gracias por sus reviews, que son los que me alientan a seguir traduciendo! Sobre todo con la dificultad que supone traducir a una autora tan peculiar. Bueno, todos tienen razón con lo de la rapidez, concuerdo con ustedes, algunas cosas van y vienen demasiado rápido como para asimilarlo de forma inmediata pero bueno supongo tiene que ver con el estilo de Sketchybadwriter, que también es genial en cosas como las descripciones y las caracterizaciones.

Acá les traigo otro capítulo en el que la rapidez vuelve a atacar en el momento más inesperado, pero la calidad de la historia logra conmover hasta las lágrimas, al menos a mí. ¡Que lo disfruten!

Abril0-0

**PS:** este capítulo es muy fuerte!

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Ginny se frotó los ojos y caminó hacia la puerta. Ya no se molestaba en mirarse al espejo, ya no le importaba. Draco había estado despierto la última hora y ahora era su turno. Su hija Melora había estado despierta toda la noche, tenía una infección de oído, tenía 10 meses de edad, Ginny tenía 5 meses de embarazo- OTRA VEZ. Este iba a ser el sexto hijo de Draco y ella, que tenía 25 años y estaba triste más allá de lo creíble. Había sin embargo un alivio que venía de su vida con Draco; sufrían juntos terriblemente, en un sentido muy cómico. De hecho, la depresión en magos y brujas jóvenes estaba alta todo el tiempo, 98% estaban tomando algún anti-depresivo y no podían arreglárselas sin él.

Draco le pasó una Melora gritona a Ginny y besó su cabeza colapsando en la cama inmediatamente, Ginny se sintió bendecida porque Melora se durmió rápidamente, ¡era una chica tan juiciosa!

Eran las 6:62 de la mañana (**N/T:** O_o???) y en una hora Riddy y Orion estarían levantados para desayunar y se irían al preescolar, y cuando Riddy y Orion se levantaran, también Caelum y Molly Ginevra (en honor a su madre y a sí misma). Ginny tenía un presentimiento sobre algo y sentía sus ojos cerrándose; estaba tan contenta de que hubieran contratado una niñera porque ambos, Draco y Ginny, estaban volviéndose LOCOS. Draco tomó el trabajo del Ministerio solo medio tiempo para ayudar a Ginny e incluso así ambos se sentían desechos emocionalmente. En 1 mes ambos se irían de vacaciones y Ginny se sentía culpable por lo emocionada que estaba. Dejar a sus hijos con la niñera, no deseando pasar tiempo con ellos…- ¡Su madre lo había hecho! ¿Por qué ella no podía? Afortunada su madre había tenido hijos en lapsos de tiempo ligeramente separados, mientras que Ginny estaba teniéndolos año tras maldito año.

Hoy tenían el día para ellos pues era viernes y todos los niños se irían el fin de semana con sus abuelos y familiares. Ginny trepó a la cama al lado de un Draco durmiente y lo removió.

"¿Qué averiguaste?", le preguntó pasando su mano sobre su barriga mientras que un infante dentro pateaba alegremente.

"Umbridge definitivamente tomó al bebé, hay evidencia extrema de que Molly y Greg Handling primero contactaron a Umbridge y aparentemente hicieron un trato. El ataque hacia Bill y Fleur habría sido encubierto a cambio". Draco hizo una pausa y Ginny lo apresuró. "A cambio por el bebé", exhaló él. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos llenándose de lágrimas en tanto las puntas de sus dedos tocaban sus labios.

"¿Cómo sabes esto?", resopló ella.

"Por la evidencia. Quiero decir, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Greg hoy", dijo él poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella.

"¿Fuiste a Azkaban?"

"Sip", giró los ojos, "todo el lugar está sobrepoblado. Hijos de muggles que no murieron en los campos fueron lanzados allí. Greg clama que, por lo que puede recordar, el bebé era un pequeño llamado Jacob. Tiene 7 u 8 años ahora, y está siendo criado por Dolores Umbridge y Patty DeBoius- él es un diseñador sangre pura retirado, sobre todo de ropa y cosas así".

"¡Seguramente…!", Ginny se levantó secándose los ojos "¡…pudieron haber adoptado o tenido uno propio! ¿Para qué robar un niño, que técnicamente ni siquiera era sangre pura?".

"Muchas razones: ese niño también tiene sangre de Veela en él y por eso será hermoso y ayudará a probar que la Sangre Pura es la _mejor_ sangre", explicó él frotándose los ojos, disgustado consigo mismo porque albergaba los mismos sentimientos. Se lanzó ligeramente a la cama, Ginny estaba sobrecogida por la aflicción.

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?", suplicó.

"No, Ginny. Lo averigüé. Umbridge está tan arriba en la cadena alimenticia que todos encontraríamos la muerte en ese punto", dijo Draco tristemente.

Su conversación siguió sucesivamente, los niños, la familia, la escuela, cuando Ginny súbitamente recordó algo.

"Vamos a tener un hijo ¿sabes?", dijo y Draco apenas levantó sus cejas.

"4 hijos, 2 hijas", contó con sus dedos, sus ojos aún cerrados.

"No puedo creer que tengamos 6 hijos" dijo ella y Draco apenas asintió, "te habría dicho antes, pero hemos estado tan ocupados. No pensé que valiera la pena despertarte y decirte que vamos a tener otro niño", suspiró ella levantándose y yendo a despertar a Riddy y a Orion para el desayuno.

_**Miércoles**_

"Niños, DETÉNGANSE", saltó Ginny mientras que sus 4 hijos corrían alrededor del comedor riendo y alborotando, había sido así TODO el día. "¡Solo esperen a que su padre vuelva a casa!", advirtió caminando hacia la otra habitación y poniéndose alguna ropa.

Básicamente, estaba caminando por ahí en sudadera y sujetador gritándole a los niños. Estaba pasando sobre su cabeza una camiseta de cuello redondo cuando vio a Orion parado sobre una silla riendo y sosteniendo uno de los trajinados juguetes de Molly. Ella estaba llorando histéricamente con los brazos tratando de alcanzarlo mientras saltaba arriba y abajo rogándole a Orion, quien se burlaba. Riddy estaba lejos en un rincón observando a Melora arrastrarse, asegurándose de que no se lastimara. Ginny levantó sus manos al aire y dejó salir un fuerte grito. Cuando terminó miró alrededor, Orion y Molly estaban congelados en shock y Eridanus solo se veía asustado. Caminó hacia Orion y puso sus manos en su pecho, levantándolo y poniéndolo en el piso, le dio una nalgada.

"¡OW!", gimoteó cubriendo su trasero con sus manos y empezó a llorar. Ginny tomó el trajinado animal de sus manos y se lo pasó a Molly quien se vio agradecida y asustada.

"Orion ve a tu habitación! Igual tú Molly-"

"Yo no hice nada…", gimoteó Molly.

"AHORA", gritó Ginny y Molly pasó corriendo a Orion, quien miraba al piso llorando, caminando despacio.

"¡RIDDY!", Ginny lo apuntó con el dedo, él se enderezó "¿Dónde está Caelum?"

"Dormido en tu cama".

"¡Ve a poner a Melora en su cuna y ve a tu cuarto!", ordenó y Riddy no discutió, levantó a su hermana y fue hacia la habitación de sus padres, la puso en su cuna y rápidamente corrió fuera.

Ginny se sentó en la silla de la que había retirado a Orion y lloró.

Draco lo había visto todo. Dudó al principio pero finalmente encontró el coraje y se aproximó a ella, arrodillándose suavemente a su lado, poniendo su mano en la espalda de Ginny y presionando su cabeza contra la de ella.

"¡Oh, Draco, es horrible, solo terrible!", sollozó ella, hasta las narices de frustración, "¡no es así como preví mi vida! ¡Ni siquiera un poco! ¡Esta no puede ser mi vida, es un sueño horrible!", sollozó y entonces sintió la presencia de alguien, no sus niños, y no Draco a su lado, algo frente a ella- sintió lo que únicamente podía ser la punta de una varita presionando contra su cabeza.

"¡LEVÁNTENSE! ¡AMBOS!", ordenó alguien. Ginny y Draco inmediatamente se pusieron de pie. Era una mujer de un metro 60 que se veía sucia, tenía un desagradable cabello enmarañado y vuelto un desastre, estaba terriblemente demacrada, sus dientes negros y podridos, sus ojos abiertos y locos, sus cejas largas y muy crecidas.

"¡HACIA ATRÁS, DIGO! ¡LOS MATARÉ!", amenazó y Ginny sintió su corazón saltar.

"¿HERMIONE?", gritó.

La expresión de Hermione se convirtió en alarma mientras sus ojos iban una y otra vez entre Draco y Ginny.

"Ginny…, mi querida amiga… ¿tú y Draco?", preguntó Hermione, "escogiste esta RATA en vez de Harry?!", jadeó Hermione apuntando su varita a un tranquilo y sereno Draco.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa varita?", preguntó Draco.

"¡CÓMO TE TREVES A HABLARME, DESASTRE DE SER HUMANO!", dijo Hermione pateando el piso.

"¿Desastre? Querida, deberías mirarte al espejo", rió y sintió la mano de Ginny golpear su cabeza- él nunca le hablaría a su amiga de esa forma.

"Tu alma está tan contaminada como mi exterior" escupió Hermione sus ojos abriéndose.

"UNA VEZ MÁS GRANGER, ¿de dónde sacaste esa varita?", preguntó él.

Seis años atrás, había tomado la varita del cadáver de Percy, pensó Ginny para sí.

Hermione se veía LOCA. Sus harapos que alguna vez fueron ropas colgando de su cuerpo esquelético, sus pechos habían desaparecido, debido a que su cuerpo había consumido toda la grasa para tener energía y ahora que Ginny miraba de cerca vio que eran las mismas ropas de la última vez que la había visto. ¡6 años con la misma ropa!

"Hermione, si sólo me dejas explicarte todo esto…, ¡pensé que estabas muerta! ¡Pensé que habías muerto en algún campo!".

"Estuve en un campo. ¡Por 3 años vi a la muerte consumir a todos a mi alrededor! ¡Luego tus bastardos amigos vinieron y me empujaron a una locura más profunda!"

"¿Crabbe y Goyle te tomaron del campo? ¿Hacia su casa?", preguntó Draco, confundido.

"¡Me violaron! ¡ME HICIERON SU PUTA! ¡He tenido bebés! ¡Ellos dijeron que debido a que eran de sangre sucia debían morir! ¡Me obligaron a matar a mis niños!", chilló Hermione dándose golpes en la cabeza ante los recuerdos.

"Pensé que habías escapado a América", preguntó Draco, sus manos aún levantadas.

"¡JA!", Hermione sonrió enseñando por un segundo sus dientes negros y podridos, "¡LEJOS DE ELLO!", rió en locura.

Ginny, siendo la poderosa bruja que era no necesitaba realmente una varita y Hermione vio con horror cómo volaba lejos de su mano y sintió cómo caía inconsciente.

Ginny le había pedido a Draco que cuidara a los niños esa tarde mientras ella atendía a su amiga, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Hermione necesitaba curaciones y atención médica que estaba más allá de lo que ella podía hacer.

Se reunió con su amiga y se dirigió al hospital mágico Cloonacool, un lugar en donde había dado a luz a sus niños y había confiado en los doctores.

Cuando llegó, Hermione había sido puesta en una camilla y dejada en una habitación privada; aunque Hermione había sido aseada antes de que llegaran, aún se veía terrible.

"¿Qué sucedió acá?", preguntó una enfermera.

"Es una sirvienta de nuestra casa, ha estado lejos por un tiempo", mintió Ginny.

"¿Y su nombre?"

"Matilda Pockets", mintió de nuevo Ginny. La enfermera asintió y se fue.

Unas horas después Rashida Wynters entró a la habitación, la confiable amiga y doctora de Ginny.

Su piel negra se veía increíble contra su bata blanca.

"Ginny, no soy estúpida", habló inmediatamente, cogiendo Ginny con la guardia baja.

"¿Qué?"

"Eso", Rashida hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia Hermione, que estaba dormida.

" ¡¿'ESO'?! "

"Esa mujer vino de uno de los campos. No puedo tratarla, matarían a mi familia".

"Voldemort nunca derramaría Sangre Pura".

"Bien, cierto. Pero los torturará. No puedo tratar a esta mujer", informó Rashida, girándose para irse.

"¿Y qué si te dijera que esta mujer no viene de un campo?", preguntó Ginny sentándose derecha, Rashida se detuvo, "¿Que fue hecha prisionera en la casa de dos hombres, quienes se turnaron para violarla? ¿Incluso la forzaron a matar a sus niños recién nacidos?", dijo Ginny.

Rashida se mostró horrorizada.

"Entonces, este sería un caso de secuestro y violación y podría tomarlo", confirmó Rashida, mirando su tablilla, luego a Hermione, y negó con la cabeza, "pobres hijos de muggles", dijo con simpatía.

"¿Cómo supiste?", inquirió Ginny curiosa. Rashida la miró y luego se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con su lapicero. Ah, sí, la querida doctora Wynters era una psíquica.

"¿Estará bien?"

"No, no lo estará"

"¡Oh, Dios!", exhaló Ginny poniendo sus dedos sobre su boca.

"¡CALMA, SEÑORA WEASLEY!", siseó Rashida "Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, embarazada y poniéndote bajo este tipo de estrés. Ella está enferma, está desnutrida en extremo, tiene parásitos, su mente y corazón han sido rotos, esta mujer deberá estar acá por un mes o dos", explicó Rashida, Ginny cayó sobre sus rodillas y apretó la mano de Rashida, besándola.

"Oh, gracias por salvar a mi amiga", sollozó, pero las lágrimas eran de felicidad y el cambio era muy bienvenido por su rostro alegre y sonriente.

"¿Confío en que tu esposo está cubriendo los cargos?", tosió Rashida.

"Amiga, ¿por qué res tan fría?".

"¡Porque sé por qué me escogiste! ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con mis emociones, GINNY?!", estalló Rashida. Oh, sí. ¿Cómo pudo Ginny haberlo olvidado? Hace 6 años la novia de Rashida Wynters, una hija de muggles fue llevada a un campo y asesinada.

"Oh, Rashida, lo había olvidado…", se dio cuenta Ginny, mirando hacia arriba a su amiga. Rashida hizo una pausa buscando en la mente de Ginny y la mandíbula de Ginny cayó mientras un entumecimiento la invadía. Odiaba cuando Rashida leía su mente. Una vez Rashida terminó Ginny sacudió su cabeza.

"¡No hagas eso!"

"Bueno, ahora sé que estás diciendo la verdad", Rashida giró sus ojos.

"Los años te han vuelto resentida, amiga", remarcó Ginny mientras la doctora bajaba la mirada hacia ella, su rostro reflejando todas las cosas que había visto en la cabeza de su amiga.

"Lo mismo podría decirse de ti, amiga", asintió Rashida ofreciéndole una mano a Ginny y ayudándola a levantarse. Ginny miró una vez más a su amiga y se fue en la última hora.

Draco estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo una revista que bajó cuando escucho los pasos de ella.

"¿Te importaría decirme algo acerca de esto?", preguntó él levantando la varita. Inicialmente Ginny quería mentirle, pero se ablandó y le divulgó toda la información. Cómo la había adquirido esa noche de hace seis años en Shell Cottage cuando estaba con el avanzado embarazo de Riddy y Orion, y la había escondido. Esa era la razón por la que estaba allí, pero no por la que había sido atacada por Molly y Greg Handling. Draco exhaló ante la intensidad del recuerdo, ella murió esa noche, recordó, qué aterrador era. Cómo los doctores se la arreglaron para traerla de vuelta a él…

"¿Sabes?", comenzó Draco, "que tengas esto es ilegal, aún no estás autorizada para hacer magia", sonrió.

"O qué, Draco, ¿vas a arrestarme?", se burló ella, recostándose en su silla.

"No", dijo él recostándose en la suya, tamborileando en la mesa con sus dedos.

"¿Draco, lo sabías? ¿Todo este tiempo lo sabías?"

"¿Saber qué?", preguntó Draco y fieramente Ginny estrelló su mano sobre la mesa haciéndola temblar y él se encogió.

"¡NO TE HAGAS EL ESTÚPIDO CONMIGO!", advirtió.

"Sí", respondió él lentamente, "sabía que estaba viva", respondió.

"¿SABÍAS que la estaban violando? ¿FORZÁNDOLA A MATAR A SUS PROPIOS NIÑOS?" estalló Ginny sintiéndose enferma.

"No, no sabía eso. Pensé que había escapado a América", dijo él con calma.

"¿De quién? ¿Dónde conseguiste esta información?"

"De alguien en quien confío, y creo con todo mi corazón que pensaban lo mismo que yo", explicó y Ginny comenzó a sollozar en disgusto. "¿Cuestionas la cordura de Hermione? Porque yo ciertamente sí", dijo él mordisqueándose una uña.

"¡Ah!", gimoteó ella volviéndose hacia él bruscamente, su cabello rojo agitándose "¿Cómo es posible que digas eso? Con las cosas horribles que le hicieron".

"Es eso de lo que estoy hablando", apuntó Draco, "Hermione probablemente ha visto horrores que tú y yo no podemos imaginar. La gente que es sometida a esos horrores tiende a inventar cosas en su cabeza, ¿crees que tal vez materializó que Crabbe y Goyle la forzaron a matar a sus niños?"

"¿Crees que está más allá de Crabbe y Goyle violara y obligarla a matar?", replicó Ginny y él se quedó en silencio.

"Solamente quiero estar seguro antes de que…, se haga algo", dijo él y Ginny supo lo que quería decir.

"Puedo hacer que Rashida lea su mente, pero tendrá un costo", dijo Ginny.

"¿Rashida Wynters? ¿La doctora?"

"Sí. Tendrá un costo, pero será un costo preciso. Asegúrate de que la gente apropiada sepa lo que les viene encima".

**Hermione Granger – Expansión**

Hermione se cubrió los ojos del sol mientras que un celador la levantaba de su silla de ruedas hacia el auto encantado. Ginny la recibió y ambas caminaron hacia la casa, Hermione se veía casi estupefacta. Había engordado un poco aunque todavía se veía esquelética, pero estaba mucho mejor. Su horrible cabello enmarañado había tenido que ser rasurado, haciéndola parecer una paciente con cáncer en su fase terminal, cuando realmente Hermione estaba encarando el comienzo.

Hermione se instaló en la habitación al fondo del quinto piso, era grande y lujosa a su parecer, habían sido casi 7 años desde que había dormido en una cama. Ginny raramente se alejaba de ella y se quedaba a su lado mientras que mejoraba, incluso arreglando los dientes de su querida amiga.

Mientras que Hermione se fortalecía, conseguía su vieja apariencia de vuelta, bueno, viéndose más como ella misma, pero era difícil reconocer a Hermione a veces. Su voz era diferente también.

Ginny le explicó en detalle qué había sucedido una vez Harry había muerto, cómo la mayoría de los hijos de muggles fueron asesinados pero muchos huyeron a América, y que Voldemort estaba FURIOSO de que aún no pudiera penetrar las Fuerzas Mágicas Americanas (**N/T:** me gusta el nombre ;D). Cómo fueron todos forzados a casarse, que Ron estaba casado con Luna y que habían llamado a su hija Hermione, en su honor. Esta noticia trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Hermione. Ginny le mostró fotografía tras fotografía de los hijos de Ron y Luna, de sus propios hijos, e incluso tenía muchas fotografías de Hermione, Harry y Ron. Ginny les había hecho duplicados en caso de que algo les ocurriera a las originales- no estaba segura en ese tiempo de si Draco o alguien las destruiría.

Hermione se sentó derecha en la cama y miró a las fotos de sí misma, ni siquiera de 10 años de antigüedad, sonriendo y contenta junto con Harry y Ron. Quería aguantar las lágrimas, pero no pudo y Ginny lloró con ella.

Después de unos momentos, Hermione se abrazó a sí misma.

"¿Ginny?", exhaló, y los ojos de Ginny encontraron los suyos.

"¿Sí, Hermione?"

"¿Ron me ha olvidado?", preguntó tristemente.

"No, él nombró a sus hijos en tu honor", dijo Ginny apretando las manos de su amiga.

"NO, quiero decir… ¿su corazón...?", preguntó Hermione.

"Oh no, Hermione, ¡él aún te ama y te extraña terriblemente! Llamó a sus hijas Hermione y Jane. ¡Incluso llamó a su hijo Emmet, porque te gustaba mucho ese nombre!", susurró Ginny mientras le caía una lágrima.

"Sí me gustaba", asintió Hermione llorando.

Fue en el octavo mes del embarazo de Ginny cuando Hermione fue finalmente capaz de reunir la energía suficiente como para tener un día normal sin sentirse exhausta. Aunque Ginny le había rogado que no lo hiciera, Hermione había estado moviéndose sin descanso y finalmente consiguió que Ginny estuviera de acuerdo.

Esa noche, Ron y Luna y los niños vendrían a cenar.

Vestida como una criada, Hermione hizo su entrada durante la cena, buscando con la mirada en la mesa y encontrando a Ron sentado junto a una Luna embarazada, sonriendo a su lado. Estaba increíblemente guapo, muy alto y de hombros amplios, sus brazos musculosos, su brazo derecho alrededor de Luna quien estaba sonriendo y comiendo. Hermione notó que Draco había ganado algo de peso y se veía muy bien gracias a ello. Ya no era tan escuálido. Sus ojos viajaban de vuelta a Ron quien estaba riendo con Draco, algo que nunca había pensado que vería. Pudo ver a Ginny dándole una triste mirada.

"¡Hermione!", gritó Ron y Ginny y Hermione se congelaron en shock, "¡no juegues con tu cena, cómetela!", ordenó Ron y una niña de cabello rubio y grandes ojos hizo una mueca y siguió comiendo.

Hermione miró a la pequeña niña y a los otros dos niños pelirrojos sentados a su lado comiendo con calma, todos ellos tenían rostros serenos y soñadores; definitivamente hijos de Luna.

"Señola… ¿pueo tomal mas "ugo"?", preguntó una niña levantando su tazón.

"Está muy bien usar tus modales, Molly", Draco sonrió. Hermione llenó su tazón y se fue.

"Cielos, Ginny, ¿conque matando de hambre a tu ayudante?", dijo Ron, sus ojos abiertos como platos por la criada que se acababa de ir. Luna le dio un golpe en la mano, "¿Qué? ¿La viste?"

"Mira más de cerca y tal vez descubras algo que no te guste", comentó Draco en referencia al hecho de que si Ron la reconocía, estaría furioso por la forma en que había sido tratada por años.

Ron frunció el ceño pero Ginny tosió fuertemente dándole a Draco la "mirada maligna".

"No le hagas caso Ron, está jugando", aseguró Ginny.

Hermione emergió de nuevo más tarde entregándole sus abrigos a los Weasleys. Le entregó a Ron su abrigo y mientras lo tomaba él encontró sus ojos. Se inclinó un poco entrecerrándolos sus y trató de recordarla.

Mientras que Ron le ayudaba a Luna a ponerse su abrigo, mantenía mirando a Hermione, y luego comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

En cuando cerró la puerta y perdió a los niños y a Luna de vista, vio a Ron volviéndose ligeramente y observando su rostro una última vez, viéndolo convertirse una mera silueta plateada cuando la puerta se cerró.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**N/A:** LO LAMENTO MUCHO si este capítulo tiene más errores de lo usual. No tengo suficiente dinero para Ritalin y no puedo concentrarme al escribir y no le estoy prestando atención a mi gramática- ADEMÁS, por alguna razón el corrector de gramática en Microsoft Word no está funcionado en mi computador… MALDITO WINDOWS 98.

QUE DISFRUTEN! (SE DESPIDE CON LA MANO CON ENTUSIASMO)

**N/T: **Feliz Navidad! Espero que comprendan que con toda la cosa navideña queda poco tiempo para traducir, pero espero ser tan constante como la época decembrina lo permita, que no es mucho…, pero imagino que todas y todos estarán también paseando de lo lindo.

¡Mil besos!

Ah, y no se les olvide…, lo de siempre. Quiero que el Papá Noel de los Reviews sea MUY bondadoso conmigo.

Se les quiere!

Abril0-0


	7. Un minuto de su precioso tiempo

**N/T: **_"Está vivaaa!!! *risa psicótica* ESTÁ VIVAAAAAAA!!! NYÁ HA HA HA…."_

Señoritas disculpen por favor mi tardanza pero esto de estar en prácticas de la universidad me ha confinado al mundo real por un tiempo demasiado largo, pero HE ESCAPADO, he he he. He acá un capítulo más de MY BELOVED de la genial Sketchybadwriter y traducido por Abril0-0

¡No se olviden de dejar un reviewisillo una vez terminen de leer!

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

_**Un minuto de su precioso tiempo**_

Para cuando Ginny estaba en labor de parto, el sol estaba saliendo. Era su sexto niño y la cosa estaba volviéndose más rápida y más fácil con el paso de los alumbramientos.

Gruñó y miró abajo, viendo asomarse algunos cabellos, como una pequeña corona. Draco estaba callado a su lado, apretando su mano, animándola en algunos momentos- no es que lo necesitara, ya era toda una profesional.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Ginny, ya casi termina", le recordó Rashida consolándola.

"Ah, mierda, esos son los hombros", gimoteó Ginny sentándose recta al sentir el ardiente dolor del estiramiento. La voz de Draco era comprensiva.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, ya casi terminas" sonrió él y ella asintió pujando agresivamente.

"WHOA!", exclamó Rashida cuando Ginny pujó al niño casi completamente fuera, "Puja una vez más y estás lista", dijo.

"Solo necesito un minuto", jadeó Ginny recostándose. Se rio porque Draco estaba aplastando su mano. Se sentó abruptamente y pujó porque la necesidad de hacerlo la consumía.

"¡Oh, es un niño!", cantó Rashid alegremente colocándolo en la barriga de Ginny. Después de que la placenta fue despachada y todos se habían ido de la habitación, Draco y Ginny miraron al infante, aturdidos.

"¿Estás viendo lo que yo estoy viendo?", preguntó Draco maravillado. Ginny le respondió con su corazón y Draco pareció percibirlo. El bebé tenía brillantes ojos verdes y negro cabello revuelto. Ginny lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Draco suspiró, mirando abajo derrotado.

"Si debes hacerlo, si realmente quieres", dijo tristemente. Ginny miró hacia abajo al infante durmiendo. Mientras atravesaban la puerta de su casa, Riddy, Orion, Caelum y Molly se habían apresurado a su lado.

_¿Cómo lo llamaron? ¿Puedo cargarlo? ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Estuvieron fuera tanto tiempo!_

Ginny suspiró mientras caminaba y todos los niños caminaban ansiosos tras ella y Draco. Hermione rogaba a los niños que hicieran silencio. Ahora era oficialmente su niñera.

"Su nombre es Harry James Arthur Weasley-Malfoy", dijo ella, captando la mirada llena de lágrimas de Hermione.

"¡Hey, Arthur! ¡Ese es el nombre del abuelo!", saltó Riddy muy emocionado abrazando la pierna de su padre.

"Sí, lo es", sonrió Draco, dándole palmaditas a Riddy en el cabello.

"Si Arthur es por el abuelo, ¿Harry y James son por alguien?", preguntó Riddy ligeramente confundido.

"Si, por un hombre", dijo Hermione.

"¿Quién?", preguntó Orion mirando a su amada niñera,

"Alguien que le importaba mucho a tu madre. Un amigo cercano", explicó Draco.

"¿También lo querías tú, papi?", preguntó Riddy. Los ojos de Draco fueron de los de Ginny a los de Hermione.

"No", dijo él profundamente, "no, no lo quería, pero era por las razones equivocadas, y fui un tonto e ignorante por la forma en que lo traté a él y a sus amigos", dijo Draco mirando a Hermione, quien se mostró agradecida.

"¡Ah, eras un matón, papá!", rió Orion.

"Algo así, pero supongo que ustedes sabrán todo al respecto en septiembre", sonrió Draco, persiguiendo a Orion y haciéndole cosquillas.

_**11 años de edad**_

Riddy bailaba alrededor de sus padres mientras estos empujaban su carrito y el de Orion. Hermione caminaba atrás manteniendo a los niños más pequeños en la fila.

"¡El callejón Alley fue tan divertido!", cantó el niño, "¡amo mi nueva varita! ¡La llamaré Amantha!", Eridanus cantó una vez más. Orion silenció a su hermano con una mirada de disgusto.

"¡Es una varita! ¡No tiene un sexo!", escupió haciendo una mueca.

"ORION", Draco pateó el piso "¡si precedes este comportamiento negativo te llevaremos directo a casa! ¡Y recuerda que tu madre y yo conocemos a los profesores y te mantendrán vigilado!", amenazó Draco. Orion levantó sus manos en derrota.

"¡HOLA!", la pequeña Hermione saludó a sus primos agitando la mano, saltando mientras iba a su encuentro. Riddy agitó la mano alegremente y Orion apenas devolvió una ligera sonrisa falsa.

"¡HERMOSO DÍA PARA IR A LA ESCUELA! ¡Sin duda!"

"Me pregunto en qué casa estarás", Ginny sonrió y luego se detuvo, habían abolido aquello hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Casas?", Orion, Riddy y Hermione preguntaron. Luna explicó que las casas se habían hecho desaparecer hacía algún tiempo.

"¡Pero suena tan divertido! ¿En qué casa estabas tú, mamá?", preguntó la pequeña Hermione volviéndose a Luna.

"Ravenclaw, donde el ingenio era atesorado", sonrió ella.

"¿Y tú, papá?"

"Gryffindor, donde la valentía en el corazón era importante", sonrió Ron, riendo a su hijita.

Riddy y Orion se giraron hacia sus padres.

"Slytherin, donde el poder y la astucia eran perseguidos", sonrió Draco con las manos en los bolsillos.

"También en Griffindor. Pero también hay otra casa, la casa de los leales Hufflepuff", sonrió ampliamente Ginny.

"¿Y tú, Matilda? ¿A cuál fuiste tú? Fuiste una lista Ravenclaw, una leal Hufflepuff, una astuta Slytherin o una valiente Griffindor?", estalló Riddy.

Hermione hizo una pausa. _Una valiente Griffindor._

Se dio cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban sobre ella.

"Yo no fui a Hogwarts", mintió Hermione y sintió su corazón hundirse, los niños la miraron entristecidos. "PERO", sonrió ella levantando su dedo índice, "PERO, estoy segura de que si hubiera ido, habría sido una muy valiente Griffindor", dijo levantando su barbilla un poco.

"Una valiente Griffindor sin duda", Ginny asintió, una lágrima cayendo de su rostro. Draco también asintió mirando a Hermione. Luna le sonrió.

"Matilda, solo quiero que sepas que pienso que habrías sido una bruja excepcional y que habríamos sido amigas", Luna sonrió. Ron asintió.

Los niños dieron besos y adioses. Ginny mordió un poco su labio y se dio cuenta de que tenía 29 años y estaba despidiendo a sus dos gemelos que estaban a 2 meses de sus cumpleaños número 12.

"No puedo creer que tengan casi 12 años", exhaló Draco.

"No puedo creer que yo tenga 29 años", suspiró Ginny y escuchó una risa afilada. Era Hermione.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, solo la forma en que lo dijiste. Yo cumpliré 30 pronto ¿sabes?"

"Sip. Está subiendo la cosa ahora, ¿verdad?", dijo Ginny mirando sobre su hombro.

Por el cumpleaños de Hermione, Draco la había enviado de vacaciones a Grecia por 2 semanas. Hermione aparentemente había tenido un tiempo maravilloso e incluso había vuelto con un bronceado.

Hermione volvió el 13 de octubre y se veía más feliz que nunca. Había tomado algo de tiempo, pero se veía increíble finalmente: su cabello estaba creciendo, más grueso y saludable, estaba ganando peso y desarrollando pechos de nuevo. Pero no importaba qué tan saludable se pusiera, aún se veía 17 años mayor de lo que era, pero aquello también se desvanecería con el paso del tiempo.

Le recordaba a Ginny a los sobrevivientes del Holocausto de los que los soldados pensaban que tenían 60 años pero que de hecho tenía 16.

Sintió escalofríos bajar por su espalda, que fueron disipados rápidamente por la voz de Hermione que, a pesar de que había sido alterada por años de tortura, estaba también sonando más familiar.

La pelirroja recibía con brazos abiertos el aspecto de no-embarazada-, de hecho, había olvidado cómo era no estar embarazada y lo encontraba liberador. También se encontró deseando en secreto desarrollar algún tipo de infección uterina que la dejara absolutamente incapaz de concebir bebés. La mera idea de tener un séptimo, octavo, noveno o décimo niño enviaba a sus nervios a una ola de ira y resentimiento. La única cosa que la llevaba a evitar el sexo con Draco, era su imposibilidad de usar hechizos anticonceptivos y no podía tolerar la idea de que él se viniera dentro de ella y otro niño saliendo de allí. Ellas y las otras mujeres no eran una máquina de la que el Señor Oscuro pudiera beneficiarse.

Hermione estaba cargando a Melora y Draco estaba alimentando a Harry, tan pequeño en sus brazos mientras que él sostenía la botella.

Ginny los observó tener una conversación casual y agradable, algo que NUNCA pensó que pasaría.

"Entonces, los niños estarán en casa mañana para las vacaciones de invierno", comentó Ginny sentándose en una silla, entre Draco y Hermione.

"¿Saben? Se pensaría que ustedes se confundirían constantemente llamándome una y otra vez _Hermione_ o _Matilda, _pero no es así para nada", dijo Hermione.

"Lo sé, pensé que se me iba a enredar la lengua una y otra vez o algo así", dijo Draco mirando hacia abajo a Harry que se estaba quedando dormido. La casa había estado tan callada con los gemelos lejos que Ginny se sentía atada entre extrañarlos o extrañar el silencio.

VACACIONES

Era su turno para celebrar la Navidad en casa.

Draco enterró su rostro en sus manos luego de observar a los elfos domésticos prepararse para la horda de Weasleys que iban a llegar. Sus padres estaban aún dormidos escaleras arriba, era la mañana de la víspera de navidad y estaban preparando la fiesta para esta noche y el día siguiente.

Ginny estaba dormida y no la culpaba, 6 niños en la casa que pertenecían a ellos, sin contar todos los niños de sus hermanos y esposas. De hecho, solo Fred, George y Ron iban a venir, el otro hermano Charlie estaba ocupado en Glasgow con su esposa, mientras que Bill y Percy estaban muertos. Ah, y sus padres también estarían allí. En total, habría más de 30 niños, corriendo y gritando por todos lados y luego pasando la noche allí.

Unas horas después, cuando todos los huéspedes llegaron, aproximadamente a las 12 del día, el té y el almuerzo fueron servidos. Lucius y Narcisa se veían absolutamente espantados por el número de personas sentadas a la mesa, pero Ginny les había recordado el mantener sus modales.

Fred y George habían comentado que la casa era tan grande que deberían pasar cada período de vacaciones allí, y Ginny sonrió malignamente al ver a Draco tensionarse y apretar los dientes. Un bebé lloró y los adultos miraron alrededor para ver si era propio, pero era la nueva niña de George, Hillen, quien hizo silencio pronto y el almuerzo continuó.

Hermione se sentó cerca a Ginny y pronto entablaron una conversación en voz baja.

"Mi Matilda, ¡qué hermosa te estás poniendo ahora que estás recuperándote!", la felicitó Luna. Hermione dejó ver una blanca sonrisa, pero escuchó a Lucius murmurar algo sobre dejar a los sirvientes sentarse en la misma mesa, y también escuchó su voz desvanecerse al notar la fría mirada de Ginny.

"Gracias, Luna", sonrió Hermione secándose la boca con la servilleta.

"¿Vas a visitar a la familia estas vacaciones?", sonrió Luna.

"Oh, no, ellos viven muy, muy lejos", contestó ella, recordando que sus padres aún estaban bajo un hechizo de memoria en Australia. Una vez que terminaron, la mayoría fue a sus habitaciones a tomar una siesta y para cuando despertaron la cena estaba lista y deliciosa. Duchas y luego la espera insomne por la llegada de la Navidad.

Draco se removía en la cama, tanto que despertó a Ginny.

"¿Qué sucede, Draco?", preguntó ella cansada, en la oscuridad.

"Gregory y Goyle, no puedo creer las cosas que han hecho", jadeó yaciendo sobre su estómago, sus brazos bajo su almohada y su mirada perdida en la oscuridad. Sintió la mano de Ginny en su espalda.

"Podemos pensar en eso después", bostezó ella y acarició su espalda para calmarlo.

"Lo sé, pero está en mi corazón ahora", respondió él y ella guardó silencio en silenciosa contemplación.

"¿Corazón o cabeza?"

"Dije corazón y lo quise decir"", dijo él mirando hacia ella, viendo el contorno de su rostro en la oscuridad. Estaba sonriendo levemente, y se sentó y lo besó, primero con suavidad y luego apasionadamente. Después de algunos minutos besándose Ginny había empujado a Draco sobre ella, él apartó sus labios.

"Pensé que querías…, evitar otro embarazo", dijo e hizo una pausa.

"No tenemos que tener sexo penetrativo", jadeó ella subiéndose su vestido de piyama y de inmediato Draco se sintió alegremente yendo hacia abajo. Su cabello plateado se movía ligeramente de un lado para otro entre las piernas de ella, en la oscuridad. Ginny se cubría la boca. En los 12 años en que habían estado casados, el talento oral de Draco había mejorado de principiante a maestro en el arte clitórico.

**Papel de regalo brillante**

El sonido de los niños gritando con regocijo, papel de regalo siendo arrancado de los empaques, llenaba el aire. Los padres estaban abriendo regalos, todos intercambiando abrazos, los regalos de Hermione firmados por Matilda, ah, tan fríamente.

En tanto el día pasaba y la Cena de Navidad había comenzado, la gente estaba fuera de la cama, preparándose para su temprano viaje a casa al día siguiente.

En cuanto todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, Hermione escuchó que tocaban su puerta y Ginny entró y se aproximó a Hermione con un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

"No podía darte esto con todo el mundo alrededor, y sabía que debía escoger un momento en que estuviéramos solas", explicó Ginny mientras observaba a Hermione abrirlo.

"¡La varita de Percy!", jadeó Hermione, "no puedo tomarla…, ¡es tuya! ¡después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar para conseguirla, después de todo lo que tuviste que ver…!", dijo Hermione.

"Sé por lo que pasé y sé lo que vi", dijo Ginny enderezándose un poco, con las imágenes de sus hermanos, muertos y descomponiéndose, aún frescas en su cerebro, incluso habiendo pasado 13 años desde ello.

"Solo pienso que, tal vez tú la necesites más porque al menos tú podrás usar magia algún día", dijo la mayor.

"Hermione", suspiró Ginny, "es para que la uses cuando te vayas", le explicó con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?", preguntó Hermione, muy dolida.

"Por tu propio bien. La gente del Ministerio está sospechando, aparentemente. Están acosando a Draco con preguntas y no está seguro de qué tanto tiempo nos queda antes de que ellos mismos vengan acá. No puedo arriesgarme a perderte de nuevo, pensé que estabas muerta todos estos años y no podría soportar el que estuvieras muerta en realidad.", dijo Ginny sintiendo un bulto en la garganta.

"¿A dónde se supone que vaya, Ginny? No tengo nada. Ni familia, ni amor. Debo haber estado alrededor de Ron toda la semana y ni si quiera me ha reconocido", se lamentó Hermione, sollozando.

"Draco ha localizado a tus padres en Australia. Lo sé, esta guerra ha hecho un daño tan grande que la gente está desilusionada por su propia aflicción. Todos han decidido rendirse a Voldemort en vez de perecer o ver a su familia ser torturada. Veo a mis propios hijos y soy completamente distante de ellos HERMIONE. Mis propios hijos… Yo solo…, solo pensaba que estaría casada con Harry en estos momentos, y tendríamos hijos y seríamos felices", lloró Ginny sintiendo el brazo de Hermione abrazándola.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de sus esperanzas y sus sueños, lo que pensaron que pudo haber pasado y lo que había pasado. Ginny incluso se abrió lo suficiente como para decirle a Hermione que muchas veces había considerado el suicidio, pero una pequeña esperanza la había detenido del acto de liberación de la muerte auto inducida.

Hermione le contó a Ginny de los 4 niños que había parido debido a la violación que Goyle y Crabb le habían infringido a través de los años, la habían forzado a sofocar a los infantes. Ginny sintió que su sangre hervía, los odiaba más que nunca; pensó en todas las cosas horribles que podría infringirles y esto la hizo sentir maravillosamente por dentro.

Esa noche Ginny durmió en la cama de Hermione, y disfrutó la sensación de los viejos tiempos.

Cuando despertó, juró que tenía 15 años de edad y estaba de vuelta en su habitación de la Madriguera y que Hermione estaba dormida allí pues se había quedado a pasar la noche. No se sentía vieja, se sentía viva y feliz, pero su felicidad desapareció en cuanto el sonido de niños gritando en el primer piso la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y los deberes de su maternidad se volvieron su prioridad una vez más.

Fue esa tarde durante la cena cuando los niños estaban dormidos en sus habitaciones que Ginny, Hermione y Draco discutieron todo lo concerniente al escape.

"Para ser honesto", comenzó Draco, "si tienes que irte, querríamos que fuera justo después de que empezara el período escolar, para darle a los niños el verano para que se despidan, te quieren muchísimo", dijo Draco, fingiendo secarse la boca, pero de hecho estaba reteniendo las lágrimas. Hermione fingió no darse cuenta.

"Sí, a los niños les va a partir el corazón. Es tan duro. Te he extrañado tanto…", sollozó Ginny.

"Esto no es del todo malo, puedo venir a visitarlos", aseguró Hermione y Ginny lloró más fuerte.

"No. Una vez te hayas ido, no puedes regresar. Es demasiado arriesgado, te matarán. Han estado allanando el transporte que entra y sale del país, para encontrar hijos de muggles o media sangre que estén buscando a sus amigos o a su familia. Es un asunto de una sola oportunidad, y tenemos que tomarla", explicó Draco, con la voz ronca.

"Es por eso que te di la varita, la necesitarás", explicó Ginny.

"PERO, no tengo idea…, técnicamente, ni siquiera soy Hermione Granger"", explotó Hermione presa del pánico.

"No, lo tenemos todo planeado. Catalina Diego, parece prácticamente tu réplica. Es unos años mayor, pero igualmente funciona. Es una sangre pura de Lewisham con ancestros de España y de vez en cuando va de vacaciones a Australia, usamos eso como una coartada. No le queda ninguna familia, ni amigos, de forma que no serás reconocida", detalló Ginny.

"Entonces ¿no pensarán que es extraño que ella esté en Inglaterra y en Australia?", preguntó Hermione, confundida. Ginny y Draco se miraron. "¿Qué? ¿cuál es la trampa?", preguntó Hermione.

"Bueno, eso es por lo que tienes dos semanas, Hermione, para encontrar a tus padres. Catalina está planeando suicidarse, y así lo ha planeado porque cada dos semanas las sirvientas van a su casa y allí es cuando la encontrarán…, ella donó una parte de su vida para dártela a t…, ejem_, a Matilda_. Un "jódete" en el rostro de Lord Voldemort.", explicó Ginny.

"¿Por qué tanta generosidad? ¿TAN INMENSA generosidad?", jadeó Hermione aturdida.

"Voldemort, le quitó todo, su familia, sus amigos, todo. Ya no quiere vivir, y no la culpo. Traté todo eso de _'tienes tanto por lo que vivir'_, pero era claro y evidente que lo había pensado todo bien y que estaba segura. Es una mujer adulta que ha visto verdaderos horrores, no soy quién para decirle qué hacer con su vida."

Hermione escuchó en silencio. Tristeza, alivio, alegría, ira y amor hacían una tormenta dentro de ella. Vio el rostro sonriente de Ron por un momento y esto la devolvió a la realidad.

"¿Entonces solo me queda hasta finales de septiembre?", exhaló.

"Sí. Draco y yo vamos a renovar nuestros votos en febrero, fue en esa fecha cuando Voldemort forzó a todo el mundo a casarse, el 14…"

"¿El día de San Valentín?", se dio cuenta Hermione horrorizada. Draco cerró los ojos y asintió ante la amarga ironía.

"De cualquier forma, estamos planeando una verdadera boda ¿sabes? Así al mirar atrás no veremos ira ni amargura", comenzó Draco.

"Ni odio ni tristeza", terminó Ginny. Solían hacer eso últimamente, terminar las frases del otro.

"Cuando llegue el verano, vamos a pasarla viajando. Tú vienes, pero no podemos ir a Australia, se vería sospechoso.", suspiró Draco.

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado casados ustedes dos?", preguntó Hermione.

"¿Casados y felices de estarlo?" sonrió Ginny y miró a Draco, rompiendo a reír. Todos rieron, Draco asintió a la cruel realidad.

"Casi 13 años", dijo él. La respuesta pareció llevarle un sentimiento concreto al respecto. Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley habían estado casados por 12 años, que en febrero serían 13. Draco comenzó a jugar con su ceja rubia y Ginny miró a ningún lugar específico, pensando en el peso de esa afirmación, cuando Hermione los llamó de vuelta a la realidad.

"¿Entonces, unas largas vacaciones y luego _nunca más_?", aclaró Hermione.

"Así es", dijo Ginny apesadumbrada y sintió la mano calidad de Draco en su espalda. "Estaba segura de que estabas muerta, y me tomó 12 años sentirme en paz ante ello, y ahora estás aquí, viva y saludable, y tienes que irte lejos. Los años, Hermione, han sido tan solitarios, y Voldemort los ha hecho horribles para todos. Encontré un trozo de mi corazón en ti, se estaba remendando y uniendo de nuevo. Ahora vas a irte y siento que se está rompiendo de otra vez.", jadeó Ginny sosteniendo su mano contra su pecho. Hermione estaba en silencio pero le caían lágrimas del rostro. La cabeza de Draco cayó sobre sus rodillas ante la pesada y amarga verdad que salía del corazón de su esposa.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. PROMETO actualizar más seguido y PROMETO que leeré todos los reviews que me van a dejar, he he.

Péguense un pasón por "y la cabeza de la escritora de fanfics hizo BOOM" y déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, porfaaaaaaaaaa.

¡Besos para todas!


	8. Verdad

**N/A:**

Agradecimientos: A-Z Lyrics.

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen las canciones "Minerva" ni "Be quiet and drive (far away)" de los Deftones y las usé sin permiso.

Nota: Les imploro que vayan y escuchen las dos canciones mientras leen esto, tiene un efecto increíble.

**N/T:** les agradezco mil y mil veces por todos sus reviews… son importantes para mí.

Abril0-0

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Capítulo 7

VERDAD

En todas las cosas que Draco había encontrado en su matrimonio con Ginny (emocionales, físicas, mentales y parentales), finalmente se sentía seguro de algo: la amaba. Habían vivido 12 años de intenso resentimiento e ira hacia el otro, pero en esos 12 años habían trabajado muy duro el uno por el otro, cediéndole al otro su espacio. De hecho, fue en su segundo año de matrimonio cuando ambos acordaron que podían tener sexo extramarital y otros compañeros. No había sido hasta hace ocho meses que Draco había finalmente divulgado en, medio de una discusión, que siempre le había sido fiel, no había nadie más en quien se sintiera interesado, y pasaron algunas semanas en las que él pensó todo lo contrario de Ginny, hasta que la pelirroja finalmente se ablando y admitió que ella tampoco había estado con alguien más.

En ocasiones no podían asegurar si estaban enamorados o habían crecido acostumbrados el uno al otro; pero Draco estaba seguro de una cosa: de ninguna forma, manera o circunstancia estaba intentando tomar el lugar de Harry. Ginny pareció apreciar esto profundamente, y desde entonces cuando se volvió mucho más cálida con él.

Draco se sentía ligeramente celoso de ella: Ginny había sentido _amor_, verdadero amor de alma gemelas con Harry, que se había ido. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por la satisfacción de viejo loco encorvado? Ginny había encontrado amor, verdadero amor, una vez. Draco jamás podría jactarse de algo así. Sabía cómo era sentirse amado y adorado por sus padres, sabía cómo era ser admirado y temido, sabía cómo era sentirse seguro y autosuficiente, pero no había conocido un vacío interior tan terrible como la noche en que Ginny había sido atacada por esos Mortífagos. Draco no sabía lo que significaba ser total y realmente amado, con consumible pasión, por alguien. Lo abatía en ocasiones el hecho de que tenía casi 31 años y había estado casado 12 años, y nunca había conocido esa sensación porque esos años de matrimonio (esos trece años del reinado de Voldemort) habían estado llenos de sufrimiento y lágrimas. La bandera que ondulaba tan alto sobre su nación: DESESPERANZA, ondeaba orgullosamente en el viento con un hombre, enloquecido, a quien todo el mundo temía, sonriendo horriblemente tras ella.

Draco pensó en el pasado, en su segundo año en Hogwarts, cuando le había dicho a Crab y a Goyle que esperaba que lo que fuera que estuviese en la Cámara de los Secretos matara a GRanger, y ahora se encontraba pidiendo al cielo por que tuviera un viaje seguro a Australia y luego a los Estados Unidos, en donde Sangre Puras, media sangres e hijos de muggles eran protejidos por igual. Canadá, México, Cuba, Puerto Rico, Suecia, Noruega, Irlanda y Rusia eran una fuerte coalición frente a Voldemort. De hecho, ahora que Draco pensaba en Voldemort, deseaba matarlo. ¡AH, QUÉ DESILUSIONADO ESTABA CON EL PODER! ¡Y ahora! Ahí estaban todos, criando pura sangres como si fueran ganado.

Estos eran los pensamientos que constantemente inundaban su mente, ahogando cualquier alegría que hubiera tratado de construir. Había comprado un arma, inclusive. Había estado planeando _hacerlo_ por algún tiempo. Pero este no era el momento, no, no aún. Ginny lo mataría si se pegaba un tiro, o algo así.

"Sí que me gusta esta canción", escuchó, y vio a Ginny inclinada sobre una revista. Ella y Hermione habían estado planeando una boda de ensueño. Ginny había admitido muy a gusto que nunca había sido muy del tipo niñita, pero como ella y Draco habían tenido una boda tan terrible, quería que todo fuera COMO ELLOS QUISIERAN.

"Creo que el strapless se vería precioso", aseguró Hermione sosteniendo la imagen de un vestido de novia color camel.

"¿El negro no?", Hermione tomó la imagen.

"Uh-oh"

"¿QUÉ?", preguntó Ginny horrorizada.

"Es difícil, ambos son geniales, es increíble", Hermione se mordió el labio. Draco tenía que aceptar que Hermione se veía muy bien. En tanto recuperaba totalmente su salud, ya no se veía 20 años mayor de lo que era. Hermione tenía 31 años y se veía como tal, muy hermosa.

_Preparing every part for you, for you…_

El set de la boda estaba adorable. Era por la tarde y había faroles flotando, luces por todos lados alrededor del dosel de la boda. Soplaban vientos cálidos, y todo parecía por primera vez en su matrimonio, perfecto. Con Riddy y Orion lejos, en el Colegio, Ginny pensó que sería mejor dejar a los demás niños con un amigo durante el fin de semana.

Ron estaba sentado, sonriendo, en la primera fila y, a pesar de que Luna había tratado desesperadamente de ir, no lo había conseguido pues estaba visitando a su padre, enfermo de gravedad, en Irlanda del Norte, junto con sus niños.

La ceremonia empezaría en una hora. Hermione miró de soslayo a Ron, sentado en la primera fila, el anochecer iluminado tras él, su cabello color rojo ladrillo peinado y organizado. Tenía 30 años y había madurado de forma Draco, con evidente envidia, había admitido que Ron era probablemente uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en su vida. Ron había alcanzado casi los 1,90 de estatura, de espalda ancha y musculoso, estaba impecablemente afeitado y parecía poseer un sentido de madurez y seguridad que no poseía cuando eran más jóvenes…, cuando tenían 17 años. La última vez que Hermione lo había visto, lo había besado, y sus labios sabían dulces por lo que sea que hubiera comido, tan suave y maravillosa era su piel sobre la de ella.

"¿Hermione..?", preguntó Ginny y Hermione saltó varios centímetros en el aire. Ginny se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba mirando. "Así es, Ron luce encantador", comentó Ginny.

"Sí", pensó Hermione mientras Ginny se giraba y ajustaba el sierre de su amiga.

"¿Estás nerviosa?", preguntó Ginny. Hermione alzó una ceja.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Sabes? Luna no está aquí. Podrías decírselo", comentó Ginny.

"No", protestó Hermione dando un paso atrás "ahora es un hombre casado".

"Mira las circunstancias en las que se casó", se burló Ginny.

"¿Qué, estás tratando de arruinar su matrimonio?", se burló también Hermione.

"En absoluto; pero él merece saber la verdad", dijo Ginny, alejándose.

Hermione suspiró y comenzó a alejarse también, ocupando su lugar de Dama de Honor, mientras que Helen Cleary, una amiga, revisaba los votos. Hermione sintió que la observaban y miró a su izquierda, y vio los ojos azules de Ron brillando intensamente sobre ella. Su boca estaba abierta, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y llenándose de lágrimas: la había reconocido. Veía a Hermione Granger. Hermione se enderezó y miró al frente, pero podía ver a Ron acercándose, extendiendo su dedo índice para tocarla, para asegurarse de que era real. Sus esfuerzos por una confirmación física se vieron interrumpidos al iniciar la música, los chelos comenzaron a tocar suavemente "Minerva", de los Deftones, y era hermoso. Draco caminó hasta el altar, y pronto el señor Weasley sonreía al lado de Ginny mientras que ella sostenía su brazo entre su guante color camel, el velo sobre su rostro.

La pareja se quedó allí, mirando el rostro del otro, ligeramente ensoñadores, y Hermione supo que finalmente se habían enamorado.

Ron pasó toda la ceremonia en el más silencioso shock; la mayoría de las personas pensaron que sus lágrimas eran de felicidad, pero lo único que podía sentir era tristeza porque la chica que había amado con la mayor profundidad conocida por el ser humano estaba de pie, a 15 metros de él, saludable, hermosa, VIVA.

Cuando Draco levantó el velo y besó a Ginny todos aplaudieron, pero Ron simplemente jadeó al sentir que su estómago daba un vuelco. Se abrió paso hasta el cuarto de baño y sintió que su cuerpo vaciaba el contenido de su estómago de probablemente las dos últimas semanas. Cuando recobró su compostura, se juagó la boca varias veces y se miró al espejo. No más encontraba allí al joven enojado, amargo, sarcástico y emocionalmente ignorante, ¡no! Era Ron Weasley: las mujeres lo admiraban cuando caminaba por la calle, ¡muggles y brujas por igual! Entonces ¿por qué se sentía como si fuera un virgen de 17 años en la noche de su primera vez?

Cuando salió de los baños, vio que Ginny y Draco estaban bailando el vals y Matilda-HERMIONE, los observaba serenamente. Súbitamente, sus pensamientos volvieron dos años atrás, y escuchó la voz de Luna.

_Ron, si existiera la posibilidad de que Hermione estuviera viva, por alguna razón, y la encontraras, quiero que le hagas el amor como ninguna otra fuerza en la naturaleza_. Ron y Luna eran increíblemente suertudos, a diferencia de la mayoría de parejas de magos, ellos se habían tomado un gran cariño. 5 años atrás, Luna había descubierto que su novio Dean Thomas, estaba vivo y, aunque nadie sabía que estaban juntos, ella lo amaba profundamente. Y, justo antes de que él se fuera a Irlanda con su mejor amigo Seamus y su esposa, habían hecho el amor. Esto no molestó a Ron de la forma que él pensaba que iba a molestarle.

Aguardó durante una hora al momento en que Hermione se alejaba para ir a los cuartos de baño, esperó por ella en el comedor de Ginny y Draco.

Hermione dio un sobresaltó cuando vio a Ron sentado en una silla frente a ella, su cabeza gacha, su cabello rojo fuero contrastando contra su traje blanco, jugando con sus dedos.

"Señor Weasley, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Buscándote", jadeó él "Hermione", le dijo, subiendo la mirada hacia ella. Sus corazones estaban haciendo explosión. Ella iba a protestar, pero rompió en llanto.

"OH, RON", lloró en tanto él se levantó y corrió hacia ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos, besándola en todo el rostro.

"Te he extrañado tanto", lloró él en su hombro. (**N/A:"BE QUIET AND DRIVE (FAR AWAY)" DE LOS DEFTONES, COMIENZA A SONAR**).

Ron continuó besando a Hermione con pasión cuando ella lo haló a su habitación. La puerta se cerró de golpe tras ellos y Ron la observó intensamente mientras se quitaba la camisa, un botón saltando por el aire. Mientras Ron se desnudaba, reveló un cuerpo tonificado, especialmente los brazos. Hermione dejó caer su vestido y él la rodeó con sus brazos besándola con sentimiento, con amor. Sus labios encontraron su cuello y oreja y comenzó a mordisquearlos haciendo que ella dejara escapar un gemido; nunca había conocido placer como este. Ron estaba desnudo, y Hermione súbitamente alejó sus labios, mirando al suelo, avergonzada.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?", jadeó él.

"Yo…", dijo ella, con voz estrangulada "tengo… cicatrices", dijo, dejando caer la poca tela que quedaba. Ron no necesitaba dar un paso atrás para ver las cicatrices rosadas, rojas y marrones que cubrían su cuerpo. Hermione desvió la mirada, Ron se sintió enfermo: ¿quién había hecho esto?

"¿Quieres que apague la luz?", jadeó él tratando de no mostrar su disgusto de lo que le había sido infringido. Aún era hermosa para él…

"No", protestó ella, girando su rostro para mirarlo "quiero que me veas", le dijo, dejando caer sus brazos exponiendo sus lastimados pero aún hermosos senos.

El _misionero_ fue la primera posición que tomaron en esta noche hecha para el amor. Sus labios difícilmente se tocaron, pero Ron cubrió sus orejas, cuello y pechos con besos, y su sabor era tan dulce para él. Las manos de Hermione recorrieron su espalda hasta sus nalgas, admirando su firmeza. Sus manos se enredaron junto con sus corazones, Hermione sintió los músculos de su pelvis estrecharse por el orgasmo, y Ron continuó sus embestidas suavemente, pasando la lengua por su pezón. Al cambiar de posición, Ron estaba sentado con Hermione en su regazo, mientras que ella lo besaba, su cabello olía tan dulce y maravilloso… La esencia del sudor llenó la habitación como un perfume.

This town dont feel mine  
I'm fast to get away-FAR

I dressed you in her clothes  
Now drive me far - away, away, away

It feels good to know your mine  
Now drive me far - away, away, away  
FAR away  
I dont care where just FAR - away _x3_  
And I dont care

FAR - away  
And I dont care where just FAR - away _x3_

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**N/T:** lamento que la imprudencia de un motociclista borracho las hubiera dejado sin fic por tanto tiempo. Pero bueno, estoy de vuelta, espero que durante mucho más tiempo esta vez! n_n!


	9. Luna de miel

Capítulo 8

**LA LUNA DE MIEL**

Debían ser las cinco de la mañana; Ron yacía dormido en los brazos de Hermione, su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella. En las últimas 12 horas habían hablado de los 12 años que habían perdido por completo. Ron le contó acerca de los encuentros de Luna y Dean, de cómo ella lo había empeñado a consumar su relación con Hermione, y Hermione le contó de lo que le había ocurrido luego de que Hogwart hubiera perdido la batalla. Ron estaba tan angustiado por escuchar lo que había sido de ella en los campos que la castaña no pudo contarle realmente, en detalle, todo lo que Crabb y Goyle le habían hecho. Ella lo intentó, y él insistía, pero fue demasiado difícil, y finalmente Ron desistió. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada, mirando a techo, algunas lágrimas resbalando a ambos lados de su rostro.

"Ah, esta guerra, esta terrible guerra de pureza, Hermione", gimió.

"Le ha hecho cosas terribles a la gente" dijo ella sentándose y mirando a otro lado. Ron pudo ver las cicatrices en su espalda.

"Hermione, mi Granger", exhaló él haciendo su cabello a un lado para besarla en el cuello.

"Ron"

"Mmmm", gimió él, respirando en su oído.

"¿Eres feliz con Luna? ¿La amas?", preguntó ella. Ron se quedó en silencio, descansando su cabeza en los hombros de la mujer. "Ron", insistió ella.

"Sí", contestó él, y Hermione se quedó en silencio.

"Bien, me hace feliz que seas feliz", dijo al fin con tranquilidad.

"Lo conseguí con un alto precio", dijo él amargamente.

"¿Ah? ¿Y cuál fue?"

"Tú", dijo él sorprendido, "¿tienes la mínima idea de todo por lo que pasé? Los meses de depresión y angustia, a duras penas podía tener una erección ¡estaba tan estresado! Hermione, un año después de la batalla, nos agruparon en el Gran Comedor, nos emparejaron y nos metieron en unas habitaciones, no podías salir de allí hasta que hubieras consumado el matrimonio. Solo tenías unas pocas horas para hacerlo, o torturarían a tu familia. Se podían escuchar los llantos de chicos y chicas en sus habitaciones. Habiéndonos forzados a crear una nueva generación en el mundo mágico, existen cerca de mil niños de primer año estudiando en Hogwarts ahora mismo, todos nacidos en noviembre por esta concepción forzada, excepto nuestra Hermione. Tuviemos problemas con ella. Los dos, Luna y yo, tuvimos que buscar ayuda médica para concebir. Pero lo más triste es que los de primer año son demasiados en número, y a duras penas hay de segundo año, unos pocos de tercer año, y ninguno de cuarto, quinto, sexto o séptimo año. Para cuando yo tenía 23 años, tenía seis hijos, lo que es impensable, a un nivel sicótico.

"¿Cuál era su problema?"

"¿Qué?"

"Luna, con su concepción"

"Tiene SOPQ"

"¿Qué?"

"Síndrome de Ovarios Poli Quísticos. No tiene ovulaciones, de forma que puede pasar 7 meses sin su período y luego menstruar por 3 semanas, pero su cuerpo no libera los óvulos, por lo que no puede concebir. Sin embargo no le importa demasiado"

"¿Cuándo te enamoraste de ella?"

"El amor llegó fácilmente para Luna y para mí. Ella es una loca, pero simple. Los primeros meses, yo estaba lleno de ira y de culpa ante lo que yo pensaba era tu desaparición y ante lo que sabía que era la de Harry. Escuché que habías escapado a América, como miles de otros, y que habías ido a Canadá. Soñaba que era verdad. Tenía que ser verdad: no podías haber perecido en algún campo {**N/A:** aunque en muchas ocasiones Hermione deseaba haber muerto en los campos}. Luna y yo decidimos que no podíamos dejar que esto nos volviera amargos y llenos de odio, tal y como lo fueron Ginny y Draco ¡por doce años! No queríamos dejar que nuestro odio por esta guerra nos consumiera. Me convertí en padre y me di cuenta de que tenía responsabilidades, Hermione Jean vino al mundo y tuve la esperanza de que, de algún modo, ella llenara un poco el vacío, haciendo tu pérdida menos dolorosa. Es una chica maravillosa, muy parecida a Luna en lo físico, pero con tu inteligencia", dijo él. Hermione sonrió.

"Harry", dijo ella, y Ron bajó la mirada lleno de dolor ante las últimas imágenes de su amigo muerto."¿Qué hicieron con su cuerpo?", preguntó ella, con una lágrima cayendo de su rostro. Ron había tosido para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

"He…, escuchado muchas cosas, pero no fue hasta que estuve en el Ministerio hace 4 años, visitando a Luna al trabajo, cuando lo vi. Es demasiado horrible, Hermione"

"RON, TENGO QUE SABER", insistió ella.

"En exhibición", dijo él haciendo un gesto de dolor. Hermione inhaló y sus manos cubrieron su boca.

"Oh Dios mío, no", rogó. Ron asintió.

"Sí, lo exhiben en una caja de vidrio. Es horrible, cómo lo han hecho ver como una horrible persona. En unos cien años, la gente va a creer que era una HORRIBLE PERSONA", Ron negó con la cabeza.

"Te amo, Ronald", gimió Hermione yendo a sus brazos, calentando su cuerpo desnudo.

**BUENOS DÍAS, MI AMOR**

Draco volvía caminando a su habitación, con dos tazas de café en sus manos. Eran las 7:51 de la mañana y saldrían en dos horas. A Ginny siempre le gustaba ducharse en la mañana, y detestaba levantarse tarde; tantos años de paternidad y niños gritones los habían acostumbrado a este horario temprano.

De repente, Draco hizo una pausa, para poder registrar la imagen de Ron usando la bata de Hermione, de seda púrpura con flores, osos y canarios por todos lados. Era demasiado corta para él, y le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas. Ron se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se abrieron en horror cuando vio a Draco sosteniendo dos tazas de café, con los ojos hinchados por haberse levantado recientemente. Ron hizo un gesto con la mano y Draco saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza y continuó hacia la habitación. Puso su taza en su mesa de noche y se acurrucó junto a Ginny, quien estaba desnuda y esparcida plenamente por toda la cama, con la boca abierta y roncando ligeramente. Draco movió su taza cerca a su rostro y sopló algunas veces, haciendo que el aroma alcanzara su nariz. Ginny chasqueó los labios y empezó a despertarse.

"Mmmmm ¿qué hora es?"

"Casi las ocho", respondió él.

"Gracias", dijo ella sentándose, su largo cabello cubriendo ligeramente sus senos. Draco le contó de cómo acababa de ver a Ron caminando por ahí en la bata de Hermione y, primero, Ginny dejó salir una sonrisita, luego una risa y finalmente carcajadas.

"Apuesto a que pasó la noche", Ginny alzó las cejas.

"Nunca pensé que fuera del tipo adúltero", hizo notar Draco.

"Esta guerra ha obligado a la gente a tomar roles que no desean, puedo entender el hecho de que busquen placer en otros lugares", dijo Ginny y Dracó estuvo de acuerdo.

"Silencio", hizo notar él, luego de unos segundos en que ninguno dijo nada.

"Nada de gritos a las tres de la mañana"

"Nada de pañales"

"Nada de rabietas"

"Nada de cháchara"

"Nada de suciedad"

"Nada de siestas"

"Nada de horas de ir a la cama"

"Los extraño", dijo Draco.

"Yo también", respondió Ginny, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Todos los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa para desayunar, y Ginny no pudo evitar comentar algo.

"Así que, Ron", dijo, y él la miró "Puedo ver que ahora has escogido diferentes atavíos, pero estoy segura de que la bata de Hermione se veía increíble en tu figura", Ginny dejó salir una sonrisita. Ron le lanzó a Draco una fría mirada.

"Bastardo", dijo, pero Draco rio alegremente, y Hermione se le unió.

"Solo lo sabemos nosotros cuatro", recordó Draco.

"Sí, y Ginny nunca dejará de mencionarlo, lo sé. Las primeras impresiones son su especialidad", se burló Ron.

"Quiero que los dos tengan la casa para ustedes mientras Draco y yo estamos lejos", dijo Ginny y Draco la miró "será su Luna de Miel; no tendrán otra oportunidad"

"Pudiste haberme preguntado", dijo Draco, contrariado.

"Lo hice"

"¿Cuándo?", preguntó él escépticamente.

"Anoche", le recordó ella.

"Ah, claro", recordó Draco.

"WAW, es decir, WAW", dijo Hermione sorbiendo su café.

"Sí, es decir, gracias", respondió Ron, asombrado.

"Luna regresa en 5 días o algo así, de forma que disfruten este escaso momento, saboréenlo", dijo Ginny.

"Yo segundo eso", sonrió Draco.

Luego de que hubieron terminado el desayuno y Ginny había terminado de bañarse, y estaba dejando su habitación luego de haberse vestido, sintió una mano dura en su hombro.

"Necesito hablar contigo", suplicó Ron. Ginny lo siguió al patio, con el cabello mojado en una cola de caballo, estremeciéndose.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué pasó con Crabbe y Goyle?"

"Asumo que esto tiene que ver con Hermione", dijo Ginny y Ron asintió. "¿No te lo dijo?"

"Estaba demasiado angustiada"

"Entonces, no es mi trabajo decírtelo"

"Ginny", Ron cayó sobre sus rodillas. Se veía desesperado. "Necesito saber qué pasó, ella no me lo dirá, y luego nunca volveré a verla. NECESITO saber".

_Necesitar_. Ron usaba esa palabra en lugar de _tener_, esto no era para entretener la mente, sino por su alma. Ron siguió suplicando. En sus años mozos, Ginny se habría deleitado a la imagen de Ron suplicando a sus pies, pero la madurez le había enseñado mejor, y ahora encontraba la imagen de su hermano desesperado y deprimido, estresante.

Gritó y reveló la información; cuando le contó de cómo Crabbe y Goyle la habían obligado a matar a sus propios niños, Ron se levantó de un salto y vomitó su desayuno en un arbusto. En sus días de juventud se habría puesto furioso, y lo estaba, pero también estaba demasiado horrorizado por estas noticias de vida la inhumada de la castaña.

"¡Bestias atroces, brutales, crueles! ¡Bestias descorazonadas, despiadadas y sádicas!", dijo Ron.

"Eso ni siquiera se acerca", hizo notar Ginny en un tono triste y disgustado, cruzando los brazos. La pelirroja escuchó la voz de Draco y se dio cuenta de que estaba retrasada.

"Tengo que irme, Ron", dijo abrazándolo, y apretando sus brazos mientras se alejaba.

**BERMUDA**

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una silla reclinable junto al océano, con una pantaloneta de baño puesta, una Piña Colada en la mano, gafas para el sol y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que el brillante son del trópico golpeaba en su piel maravillosamente bronceada. Ginny Weasley-Malfoy estaba relajada a su lado, un Bloody Mary helado en su mano.

"Draco", dijo ella perezosamente.

"Mmmmm"

"Estoy teniendo el mejor momento de mi vida", dijo ella letárgicamente.

"Mmmmm", fue todo lo que él respondió. Ginny estaba tomando un color más bien rojizo y sabía que después iba a descaspar* horriblemente, pero bajo de ello quedaría un bronceado, lo que valía totalmente la pena.

"Me siento maravillosa", jadeó ella, estirándose y terminándose su Bloody Mary.

"Mmmmm", respondió Draco.

"¿Quieres sexo?", preguntó ella mirándolo.

"Mmmmm", gimió él alegremente. Ambos corrieron literalmente a su habitación de hotel y Ginny se quitó su vestido de baño e inmediatamente frunció el ceño al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Draco.

"Maldita mierda", se quejó, poniendo las manos en la cadera.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Draco mirando abajo.

"Tienes un adorable color trigueño y mírame a mí", dijo. Los ojos de Draco viajaron sobre su cuerpo desnudo; Ginny estaba completamente roja en el rostro, pecho, brazos y piernas, y sus senos y torso estaban blancos; el contorno perfecto del vestido de baño.

"Se desvanecerá hasta ser un bronceado", razonó él conteniendo la risa, Ginny entornó los ojos escépticamente.

"Espero que te guste la vida de mar; prepárate para tener sexo con una langosta", cantó ella y Draco rio mientras la seguía a la cama.

**RONALD**

Hermione gritó con alegría mientras corría escaleras abajo. Ron la persiguió riendo. Justo cuando ella alcanzó el comedor, Ron la atrapó amarrando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Juntos se balancearon hacia adelante y hacia atrás y miraron a los ojos del otro. El amor latía a través de él, como nunca lo había conocido. Hermione estaba maravillada por este momento de felicidad.

"Te amo, Hermione", sonrió él, cerrando sus ojos y presionando su nariz contra la de ella.

"También te amo Ronald, de verdad, de verdad te amo", arrulló ella, sintiendo sus labios presionando los de ella, su lengua cálida siguiendo sus trazos. Sus besos: perfección. Sus movimientos: como ningunos otros.

Corrieron de vuelta a la habitación e hicieron el amor frenéticamente, con tanta pasión; eran los únicos en el género humano, y dejaron que se conociera su amor. No se restringieron en absoluto; gritos y gemidos de pasión pulsaban por la vivienda.

Fue esa tarde cuando se abrazaron frente a la chimenea, era inevitable.

"¿A qué hora llega Luna mañana?", preguntó Hermione.

"Cerca de las 8 de la noche", jadeó él, respirando su olor. Cómo lo había extrañado todos esos años; nunca podría cansarse de su esencia.

Ella se relajó en los brazos de él y pasó sus manos sobre su cabello. Dios mío, cómo amaba eso.

"¿Sabes? En cinco días creo que hemos hecho el amor unas 45 veces", sonrió él. OH SÍ, es posible, en ocasiones lo hacían 9 veces al día, sí que es posible.

"No parece suficiente", comentó ella. Ron rio echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Entrelazaron las manos mientras caminaban de vuelta a la habitación.

Ron yacía desnudo al lado de Hermione, ella estaba dormida a su lado. El pelirrojo odiaba el reloj; eran las 10 de la mañana, las horas pasaban rápidamente y no quería irse. Estaba fraguando en su mente todas las mentiras que tendría que decirle a Luna para poder ver a Hermione. No le importaba si su matrimonio se terminaba, parte de él incluso quería escapar a América con ella. Amaba a Luna, su compañera en la paternidad, pero había algo en Hermione que estaba destinado.

Ron se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, Hermione estaba encima de él, mordiéndose el labio inferior, gimiendo, concentrándose.

"Solo quiero que pongas un bebé en mi", gimió mientras se movía una y otra vez. Ron no podía estar más de acuerdo. Pasaron las horas haciendo el amor en cada posición, tuvieron Dios sabe cuántos orgasmos juntos. Eran las 6:50.

"Creo que podemos aguantar uno más", sonrió ella secando su frente, y en esta ocasión hicieron el amor como hasta los dioses envidiarían. Ambos pudieron haber jurado que sintieron cómo sus almas se tocaban, lloraron de alegría y de tristeza, en tanto la partida se hacía cierta; Ron tenía que volver a casa.

"Aaaah, Ron", gimió Hermione chocando sus labios con los de él. Él lamió su cuello, Hermione se vino. Fue asombroso, unas contracciones lentas y luego un orgasmo de 30 segundos. Ron estaba asombrado. Corrió sus dedos por el cabello de ella y luego sintió cómo se venía, sí. Luego de haber terminado, no lo sacó fuera; dentro de ella sentía cómo se suavizaba y juntos sintieron como sus respiraciones se hacían más lentas. Él la ayudó a vestirse y luego le dio un beso de despedida. Un beso para compensar esos 12 años. Caminar fuera de la casa y lejos de ella era la cosa más difícil y dolorosa que Ronald Weasley hubiera hecho alguna vez.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**N/A:** en referencia al nacimiento de Jareth y Lilah, este es un homenaje a mi amigo, que fue concebido 2 meses después del nacimiento de su hermano. Nacieron en enero y diciembre de 1991. (**N/T**: no tengo idea a qué se refiere, lo traduje todo, lo juro)

**N/T:** *En mi tierra "descaspar", es cuando la piel se cae luego de una insolación. No logré encontrar un término estándar de modo que me referí a la tradición paisa 8)

¡¡Señoras y señores, Ronald Weasley, el hombre sin gónadas!!

Ji ji…, gracias mil por leernos, a mí y a la genial Sketchybadwriter, que de badwriter no tiene nada. Reviews son agradecidos. ¡Abrazos!

Abril0-0


	10. Luna Lovegood Weasley

**CAPITULO 9 **

**LUNA LOVEGOOD WEASLEY**

Luna Lovegood no era tonta. Y ciertamente no ignoraba la melancolía de su esposo. Ella y Ron tenían una relación estrecha y maravillosa, y aún así él estaba negándose a abrirse a ella. En 12 años lo habían compartido todo, y ahora, el pelirrojo acababa de caer en silencio; esto la preocupaba profundamente, y había pasado los últimos 5 meses obsesionada por saber qué era lo que andaba mal.

Luna se mordió la uña poniendo su típica mirada soñadora. Era sábado, no tenía que trabajar pero Ron sí.

"Erika, no empujes a tu hermano", comentó.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?", preguntó Erika asombrada. Luna simplemente la miró y sonrió.

"Mamá tiene poderes mágicos", advirtió Bram a su hermana mayor. Ella le lanzó una dura mirada.

"¿Cuándo voy a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños?", preguntó Erika.

"En 10 meses, cuando sea tu cumpleaños", contestó Luna, pensando en Ronald.

"¿Cuándo van a volver de vacaciones tía Ginny y tío Draco y nuestros primos? ¿Matilda fue con ellos?", preguntó Joshua. Luna asintió.

"¿Qué quieren de cena, chicos?", preguntó ella caminando hacia la cocina. Todos respondieron "lo que sea". En verdad eran hijos de Ron, comida era comida y como buenos comelones no eran muy escrupulosos.

Esa tarde cuando ella y Ron estaban sentados solos en la mesa, comiendo su cena incómodamente, sin decir una palabra, Luna repasaba diferentes preguntas en su cabeza.

Miró la cocina alrededor, las paredes color limón, con líneas blancas, muy tipo campesino, muy lindo. Mientras que Ginny y Draco tenían una gran mansión con piso sobre piso sobre piso, ella y Ron habían optado por una pequeña y linda casa a comparación de la de sus amigos. Tenía un patio muy amplio, dos niveles, 7 habitaciones y 4 baños. La necesitaban, después de todo el promedio de tamaño de una familia purasangre era de 8,9 niños y creciendo.

"Ron, ¿qué te pasa?", preguntó ella jugando con el portarretratos que contenía una foto de su madre. Ron bajó la mirada a su ensalada.

"Nada", gruñó y puso algunas hojas de espinaca en su boca. Luna se inclinó hacia la mesa y tocó su mano, sonriendo gentilmente. Ron la apretó.

"Hemos sido honestos por 12 años, cercanos por 12 años. Eso no puede parar ahora"

"Matilda", murmuró él casi interrumpiéndola. Luna estaba confundida.

"¿La niñera? ¿La de Ginny y Draco?", preguntó.

"Ella es…", Ron se detuvo. Las palabras eran tan espesas y pesadas como una Poción Multijugos en lo alto de su garganta. "HERMIONE". Ron apretó su mano más fuerte; Luna sintió cómo su mandíbula caía y la mano que estaba jugando con el portarretratos cayó sobre la mesa de madera haciendo "tump".

"Pensé que estaba muerta, o que había escapado", afirmó Luna. Ron negó con la cabeza.

"No. Fue mantenida prisionera por Crabbe y Goyle. La violaron, y la obligaron a matar a los niños", se lamentó él.

El rostro de Luna se torció por el horror y la repulsión.

"Eso es repugnante", dijo Luna con la voz ahogada.

Ron le contó de cómo le había hecho el amor y que había sido una experiencia compartida. Aunque Luna había dejado en claro que esto era lo que ella querría que hiciera, y ciertamente ella misma había tenido un tiempo maravilloso con Dean en la cama años atrás, ahora se encontraba poniéndose celosa de Hermione. Pero ser hipócrita no era su estilo, y le comentó a Ron que había hecho lo correcto.

"Está bien, Ron", le dijo inesperadamente, y Ron se sintió liviano ya finalmente había sacado ese peso de su pecho, pero aún ansiaba estar con Hermione. Le alegraba saber que ella estaba viva y bien, que se encontraba maravillosamente, pero internamente destruida por que nunca podrían estar juntos.

Ron se excusó y se levantó de la mesa y encontró algo de alivio bajo una ducha de agua caliente. Pensó en el baño que Hermione y él habían tomado juntos; las burbujas, las risas…, amor y felicidad. ¿Lo perseguiría el recuerdo de Hermione Granger por el resto de sus días? ¿Permanecería por siempre como una parte rota de su vida y un hoyo en su corazón? Rezaba porque no fuera así. Pero en verdad la amaba, y sabía que era su alma gemela, y que algún día encontraría la manera de volver junto a ella.

Se metió en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas. Luna alargó una mano para tocarlo y sintió su piel aún caliente por la ducha. Se acercó a él y plantó un suave y ferviente beso en sus labios, y aunque fue bien recibido, no era de Hermione…

**QUÉDATE EN MI CORAZÓN, NUNCA DEJES MI LADO**

Volver a casa luego de unas vacaciones de verano, había probado ser tan agotador como correr una maratón. Desempacar y volver a organizarlo todo en su lugar. Hermione solo desempacó para lavar su ropa y volver a guardarla en la maleta. Mañana se iría para comenzar su jornada hacia América. Estaba deprimida por muchas razones: despedirse de los niños era terriblemente difícil: primero le habían lanzado maldiciones pero eventualmente habían aceptado la decisión; pero más allá de eso Hermione estaba deprimida porque sus intentos de concepción con Ron durante 5 días habían fallado (**N/T:** o_O). Primero pensó que en efecto lo había logrado, pero luego tuvo su período, una broma cruel de la naturaleza.

Se estaba secando el cabello cuando tocaron a la puerta. Ginny entró y cerró tras ella. Traía en las manos una caja de tamaño mediano.

"Hermione, deberías ver esto, esta es la última noche en que estaremos juntas como amigas, y he hecho copias para que las tengas, y muchas son originales" dijo Ginny ahogándose con su llanto, abriendo la caja. Fotografías, tal vez 100 de ellas estaban en la caja. Hermione se arrodilló y buscó entre ellas y se llenó de felicidad, tristeza y nostalgia. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y rompió en risas, observando una de ellas. Era de ella, Ron y Harry, en su primer año. Estaban riendo y sonriendo a la cámara. Hermione la sostuvo contra el corazón y formó la palabra "gracias" con sus labios. Habían algunas fotografías increíbles, ella y Viktor en el Baile de cuarto año, también Ron en ese terrible traje, Harry mirando desde la distancia a Cho con Cedric. En la Madriguera, con Dumbledore riendo con Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"¿Qué pasó con Viktor?", preguntó Hermione, asumiendo que había muerto.

"Fue asesinado en Bulgaria. Se opuso al Señor Oscuro", dijo Ginny. Hermione había asumido bien.

"¿Qué pasó con Cho, Hannah Abbot, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Anthony Goldstein? ¿Qué pasó con todos ellos, con todos nuestros amigos?"

"A Cho la llevaron a un campo; escuché que murió…, Hannah Abbot escapó a Canadá; Seamus y Dean viven en Seattle, Washington, con sus familias, en una fraternal comunidad mágica. Anthony Goldstein está casado con una empresaria muy exitosa; tienen 14 hijos, él se queda en casa como padre, muy feliz, haciendo los quehaceres.

"Bueno, al menos alguien terminó siendo feliz. La mayoría de la gente es miserable o está muerta", se mofó Hermione tristemente.

"Yo no soy tan miserable", dijo Ginny y Hermione le dio una mirada que le rogaba que explicara, "me tomó un largo tiempo; por once años fui mantenida presa, forzada a copular y a tener hijos como si fuera ganado. Y odiaba a Draco. ¡Dios, cómo lo odiaba! Lo culpaba por todo: la muerte de Harry, estar casada con él.

Cuando estaba muriendo esa noche en Shell Cottage, podía sentir cómo me iba, y aunque estaba cercana al final de mi embarazo, no me importaba que (a pesar de que no tenían nombre en ese tiempo) Riddy y Orion estuvieran muriendo conmigo. Podía sentirlos retorciéndose y estrujando. A medida que yo perdía oxígeno, ellos también. Podía sentirlos peleando contra la muerte, llenos de pánico. Y en realidad no me importó, Hermione. Estaba tan enojada, incluso con ellos. Me tomó mucho tiempo tener algún lazo con ellos, y aún me siento desligada de mis propios hijos. Supongo que se debe a la forma en que son concebidos: como cumplimiento de un deber para así evitar la muerte. Pero pienso en aquella noche en Shell COttage y, de hecho, siento paz, Hermione. Mientras que se derramaba sangre de mi canal de nacimiento, mientras mi pulso se debilitaba, no me importaba, quería morir. Pero quería ver a mi madre. Recuerdo haberle dicho eso a Draco, y luego todo se volvió negro. Y sí morí aquella noche, tuvieron que usar primeros auxilios, y tuve que ser resucitada. Estaba muerta y lo sabía, y no me molestaba en absoluto.

"¿Viste a Harry?", preguntó Hermione.

"¡No!", respondió Ginny, sorprendida, "A él era a quien quería ver. Yo estaba en medio de la habitación, observando cómo un hombre guiaba a Draco afuera. Vi cómo Desapareció a la casa de mis padres. Sencillamente sabía que era ese el lugar al que se dirigía. Los vi cortar el vestido de lino blanco que mi madre me había hecho. Estaba desnuda y en un estado muy adelantado de embarazo, y ellos me abrieron y sacaron a esos dos, saludables bebés. No fue eran como en las películas, ¿sabes? Estaban azules y cubiertos de una cosa blanca. Me quedé allí, con 18 años, muerta, en una habitación viendo a mis hijos clamar su vida mientras yo estaba sin vida.

Gritaban tan fuerte, los gritos de vida de cuando todos emergemos. Me sorprende que Riddy y Orion hayan nacido sin que ninguno de sus padres estuvieran allí, pues Draco se había ido para traer a mis padres y yo estaba muerta. Fue 15 minutos después de que los médicos se habían rendido conmigo, que mis latidos aparecieron en el monitor. Cada nacimiento luego de ese, en que Draco ha estado presente, bromea con que quiere sacar al que sea que queda adentro", Ginny sonrió con la última parte.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de la vida y el amor, y se durmieron tomadas de la mano en la cama. Hermione se agitó cuando sintió una mano en su mejilla. Abrió sus ojos: RON. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿era real? Ron se inclinó sobre ella para que hiciera silencio, y la guió al exterior de la casa. Estaba haciendo cerca de 20 grados y eran las tres de la mañana.

"Una última vez", susurró él. Hicieron el amor en el jardín, muchas veces de hecho. El olor a hierba y a jacintos llenaba el aire dulce. Ron estaba acostado a su lado, y lloraron juntos.

"Ahora tengo que irme", sollozó él presionando su frente contra la de ella "te amo, más que a mi propia vida, a la que odio porque no es contigo", dijo besándola en los labios.

"Te amo Ron, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré"

"Eres mi alma gemela y siempre te amaré, por siempre y para siempre. Te amo por siempre, me gustarás por siempre. Durante todo el tiempo que viva serás _mi_ Hermione", lloró él y Hermione lo envolvió con sus brazos. Se quedaron allí y juntos observaron salir al sol. Él la besó una última vez y apretó su cuerpo fuerte contra el suyo, y ella lo sintió Desparecer. Se quedo sola con sus lágrimas, y caminó al interior de la casa. Draco y Ginny ya estaban despiertos y vestidos. Las pertenencias de Hermione estaban en el comedor.

"John Cello está aquí. Él te conducirá durante tu camino", explicó Ginny. Hermione asintió, "¿Tienes tu varita?", preguntó, Hermione asintió. "Recuerda escribir tan seguido como puedas, usando un alias. ¡NUNCA PIERDAS CONTACTO CON NOSOTROS!", advirtió Ginny tratando de ser graciosa pero sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

"Esto es de Catalina; es la herencia que te deja", dijo Draco y le entregó un sobre. Dio un paso adelante y, dudando un poco, la abrazó. "Me hace feliz que estés viva, Hermione, y me hace más feliz que estés en camino hacia algo mejor", dijo besándola en la mejilla.

"Gracias, Draco, eso significa mucho para mi", dijo Hermione asintiendo.

Ginny parecía reflexionar cuando dio un paso adelante.

"Eres mi mejor amiga. Pensé que estabas muerta y volviste del horror y el infierno. Te amo, Hermione, eres especial para mí. Representas los buenos años, los años felices, los años maravillosos de hace mucho tiempo. Siempre serás un tesoro para mí", lloró Ginny envolviéndola con sus brazos y luego, sin darse cuenta, puso sus labios sobre la boca de Hermione, de la forma en que lo haría un amante. A Ginny no le importó; ésta era su mejor amiga y su último adiós. Hermione, incómoda al principio, terminó por aceptarlo, usando un poco su lengua y luego terminando con un intenso abrazo. Hizo una pausa y se despidió agitando la mano, entrando en el auto y yéndose hacia una mejor vida. Ginny se giró hacia Draco, quien estaba sonriendo y levantó las cejas en aprobación.

**AMÉRICA**

Hermione miró alrededor, nerviosa. Estaba en América. Sus padres estaban tras de ella, con sus memorias restauradas, aunque aún con algunas trabas mentales. Su vuelo había aterizado hacía una hora y estaba esperando a que llegara alguien de la Oficina de Inmigración de la Presidencia Mágica.

Un hombre, alto con un bigote marrón y una mujer, regordeta y de lindo rostro, se acercaron a ella y a sus padres y pronto la sacaron de allí.

"Usted será transportada a la Costa Este. Allí hay una gran Comunidad Mágica Británica, muchos de ellos también escaparon de Gran Bretaña. Tuvo mucha suerte de haber escapado de allí; no hemos tenido un refugiado en 9 años", dijo Alan Goffing mirándolos a través del espejo retrovisor, mientras que Helen Klaas conducía, en medio de la noche.

"¿Ha escogido algún nombre?", preguntó Helen.

"Eh, no pensé que fuéramos a necesitarlo", dijo Hermione.

"Bien, ¿cuál era el alias que usaba en Gran Bretaña?", preguntó él. Ella le lanzó una mirada sombrada.

"¿Cómo sabe eso?"

"No hay forma en que hubiera podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo usando su nombre de nacimiento. La mayoría de los refugiados que recibimos habían inventado alias. La gente creaba COMPLETAS HISTORIAS DE FAMILIA; tiempos horrendos, medidas desesperadas. Resultaba tan extraño, que se refirieran a uno como refugiado, porque la gente usualmente imagina alguna persona de un país de Asia o África", Hermione se sentó derecha y lo escuchó hablar. No sonaba como alguien inglés, y su acento americano estaba ciertamente bien construido, pero había algo que no la convencía.

"Señor Goffin, ¿acaso detecto un poco de acento escocés?", preguntó ella y luego de unos momentos el hombre sonrió.

"Supongo que sí, señorita Granger", dijo él en un acento puramente escocés. Varios escalofríos traspasaron el cuerpo de Hermione y miró de lleno en el rostro adulto de Oliver Wood.

"¡Oliver!", jadeó ella y vio que Helen sonreía. Él asintió.

"Hola, Hermione", dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", dijo ella, sorprendida, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Vine aquí cuando Voldemort recuperó su poder; mi familia fue considerada como traidora de la sangre, ¿sabes? Escapé por los pelos, con la maldición asesina siendo proyectada hacia mí desde todas direcciones. Fue un caos por algún tiempo, el tratar de ubicar a todo el mundo. La mayoría de los americanos piensan que el Gobierno británico ha caído y que todos se están congregando aquí, pero las comunidades mágicas están escondidas, son numerosas y están a salvo"

"Si están tan seguras ¿por qué deben usar un nombre falso?", preguntó la señora Granger.

"Usualmente es más seguro", dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, "Todavía existe una amenaza, pero es mínima. Mi esposa, Helen Klaas, usa su verdadero nombre, aunque en el trabajo preferimos usar nuestros falsos nombres. Pero, de nuevo, ¿ya ha escogido alguno?"

"Escogí Matilda", dijo Hermione, poniendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

"¿Y su apellido?"

"Ahora me gusta más Matheson"

"Es un lindo nombre. ¿Y ustedes, señor y señora Granger?", dijo Helen sonriendo.

"Siempre he querido llamarme Thor", dijo el señor Granger con expresión mareada. Acababa de salir de un hechizo de memoria de 13 años, de forma que él y la señora Granger estaban todavía algo desequilibrados.

"Y yo soy su esposa Amelia Bedelia", asintió la señora Granger. Hermione miró lejos, triste.

"¿Durante cuándo tiempo estuvieron bajo un hechizo de memoria?", preguntó Helen.

"13 años"

"¡Dios SANTO!", jadeó Helen, asombrada.

"Hermione, ¿qué pasó con la mayoría de la gente?", preguntó Oliver.

Hermione les contó sus historias de los campos, cómo la gente era forzada a casarse y tener descendencia como animales. Oliver gimió girando sus ojos.

"Había escuchado rumores, pero no quería creer", dijo, mientras entraba al garaje de una pintoresca residencia. En cuanto pasó por la puerta, Hermione se dio cuenta de que era la casa de Oliver; las paredes estaban cubiertas de fotografías de sus dos hijos y dos hijas. Eran adultos ahora.

"Mi hija, Collen, se mudó a Nueva York el año pasado para actuar, mi hijo es estudiante de primer año en la secundaria. Mi otra hija, Maxine, está viviendo en África. Acaba de graduarse de médica, y quiere detener la Mutilación Genital Femenina, y mi hijo mayor Gavin vive en New Hampshire con su esposo Jamison", dijo Oliver lleno de orgullo. Hermione disfrutó el hecho de que Oliver se había madurado para convertirse en el tipo de hombre que acepta a sus hijos.

"Espera", dijo Hermione, extrañada, "tan solo tienes 37 años ¿cómo tienes hijos que están en sus veintes?"

"Muchos niños de la comunidad mágica llegaron acá con sus padres muertos. Muchos de nosotros los adoptamos y los criamos como si fueran propios. Encontrarás que los mayorcitos en este lugar son adoptados", dijo él, "ahora, a hablar de negocios. Hermione, ¿tienes algunos fondos?", preguntó.

"Sí, creo que solo necesitaremos estar acá durante algunos días", dijo ella y Oliver asintió.

Hermione se instaló en la habitación y, una vez más, revisó la herencia de Catalina: 2.8 millones de dólares. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza; no podía creerlo. Mañana tendría que abrir una cuenta y rentar pronto un apartamento para ella y para sus padres. Miró a la habitación a su alrededor. América. Estaba en una casa _en_ América. La idea resultaba tan difícil de aceptar. Nunca había soñado con vivir en América, mucho menos siendo una paria, pero este era su camino hacia una vida nueva, hacia algo mejor. Se dirigió a su maleta, miró las fotos de Harry y Ron, y no se sintió tan sola.

**FELIZ**

Ginny prácticamente bailó camino al trabajo. Amaba a sus hijos, pero quedarse en casa como madre de familia no era exactamente una idea de su vida. Riddy y Orion estaban ahora en tercer año, Molly estaba en segundo año mientras que Jareth y Lilah estaban en primer año; no eran mellizos, Jareth había nacido el 10 de enero de 2004, y Lilah había sido concebida unas semanas después, para nacer el 12 de diciembre de 2004.

Ginny tenía 31 años y 6 de sus niños estaban en Hogwarts. Había tomado un trabajo como Administradora de Permisos Mágicos Especiales en el Ministerio. En su primer día su corazón temblaba de miedo, porque sabía que Harry Potter, su amor, estaba en exhibición. No se había vuelto más fácil con el tiempo, pero había aprendido a ignorarlo. Solo en una ocasión en que todos se habían ido, se había acercado para mirar. Harry estaba perfectamente preservado, con la ropa que había usado por última vez. Tenía que irse; sintió cómo echaba a correr para alejarse de allí. Luego de ese momento, iba a trabajar únicamente por una entrada diferente; aparentemente la mayoría de las personas encontraban dicha exhibición bastante mórbida, lo que era bueno, saber que aun había humanidad en este mundo.

Al terminar su jornada, organizó los últimos papeles y cerró la oficina. Usó los polvos flu para llegar a casa.

Ella y Draco estaban sentados en el comedor comiendo su cena silenciosamente cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Draco bajó un poco sus gafas de lectura y la miró.

"Tenemos dos invitados", dijo y un elfo doméstico fue a recibirlos. Dos mujeres entraron vistiendo presillas de Oficiales del Ministerio.

"Somos Mimi Olenfrenic y Jacinta Hoppert", se presentaron.

"Es bastante tarde, damas. ¿qué las trae por acá?", dijo Ginny, aun sentada a la mesa.

"Venimos de la Oficina de Ofensiva Muggle", dijo Mimi, con un cabello tan rojo como el de Ginny, pero unos 8 años más joven y de complexión mucho más oscura.

"Ah", dijo Draco desinteresado.

"¿No van a pedirnos que tomemos asiento?", preguntó Mimi y Ginny hizo un ademán con la mano hacia la sala de estar. Todos tomaron asiento allí. Draco se sentó junto a Ginny, tomando su mano.

"Señor y señora Malfoy-Weasley, estamos aquí porque hemos recibido una notificación en la que se afirma que ustedes, con conocimiento de causa, mantuvieron a una hija de muggles en su residencia por casi 2 años"

"De hecho fueron casi 4", dijo Ginny y la mujer la miró asombrada por su confesión.

"Señora Malfoy-Weasley, espero que sea consciente de la seriedad de los cargos subsig…", comenzó Mimi enojada.

"¿Supongo que por 'HIJA DE MUGGLES' están ustedes refiriéndose a nuestra niñera Squibb, Matilda?", agregó Ginny. Las dos mujeres se miraron.

"¿Squibb, dice usted?", preguntó Jacinta inclinándose hacia adelante, sus ojos marrones mostrando alivio.

"Provenía de una familia de Sangre Pura, pero era incapaz de producir magia, una Squibb. No existen leyes contra la contratación de Squibbs", dijo Draco.

"No, no existen en absoluto", dijo Jacinta, sonriendo alegremente.

"No a menos que puedan probarlo", dijo Mimi en un oscuro tono.

"Ella tenía documentos", dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros. Mimi se inclinó hacia adelante y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

"Díganme, señor y señora Malfoy-Weasley", comenzó, "¿Se encentra Matilda acá, en estos momentos?"

"Se fue hace algún tiempo", dijo Ginny.

"Interesante. ¿Por qué razón?", dijo Mimi, creyendo que los había atrapado.

"Se enamoró y quería casarse. Creo que viajó a Escocia", agregó Draco.

"¡Se enamoró!", cantó Jacinta, "Que maravilloso. ¿Quién fue el afortunado?"

"El nombre de LA afortunada es Angela DeWitt", sonrió Ginny, y Mimi se mostró horriblemente incómoda mientras Jacinta permanecía encantada con la perspectiva del amor.

"¿Estaban ustedes enterados de su…, orientación mientras vivía aquí?", dijo Mimi encogiéndose.

"¿Se refiere a que era lesbiana? Oh sí, conocíamos su preferencia por hacerle el amor a las mujeres, sin ningún problema", dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y permitieron que este comportamiento continuara en su casa?", acusó Mimi disgustada. Jacinta le lanzó una mirada amarga.

"¿Qué quiere decir? Si Matilda tuviera un novio, no sería ningún inconveniente. Encontró una adorable mujer y algún día serán madres maravillosas", dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. Mimi inhaló bruscamente cerrando los ojos. Dejó claro que ella y Jacinta tenían que inspeccionarla habitación en donde la mujer se había quedado.

"No se preocupe, señorita Mimi, no hay juguetes sexuales lésbicos. Sospecho que se los llevaron para la Luna de Miel", dijo Ginny viendo cómo Mimi aceleraba la velocidad hacia la habitación.

Draco hizo una pausa y ambos estallaron en una risa histérica. Cuando las mujeres regresaron, Jacinta tenía algunas preguntas.

"Muy bien, ¿cuántos niños han tenido desde o después de su matrimonio?", preguntó.

"Ocho", respondió Draco.

"¿Sus nombres y cumpleaños?"

"Orion Solstice y Eridanus Rigel nacidos en noviembre 22 de 1999; Caelum Remus nacido el 4 de junio de 2001; Molly Ginevra nacida el 4 de mayo del 2002; Jareth Virgo nacido el 10 de enero de 2004; Lilah Rose nacida el 12 de diciembre de 2004, fue concebida 2 meses luego de que Jareth nació; Arthur y Minerva, abril 24 de 2006; Harry James nacido el 31 de julio de 2007; Parker Jeanette nacido el 29 de octubre de 2008", Ginny y Draco se habían turnado para decirlo.

"De forma que… tienen dos pares de mellizos ¿correcto? Y uno concebido un mes luego del nacimiento del otro…WAW", comentó Jacinta.

Mimi ya se había ido cuando Jacinta cerraba la puerta.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer sobre la partida de la mujer debido al matrimonio con su novia. Lamento la reacción de Mimi, es muy homofóbica. Este asunto queda limpio, que tenga una linda tarde", dijo Jacinta y se fue, y Ginny se apresuró a ponerse su abrigo.

"Oi, ¿a dónde vas?", preguntó Draco, caminando hacia la habitación.

"Tengo algo que hacer", dijo ella subiendo el cierre de su abrigo.

"¿Cómo qué?", preguntó él, suspicaz.

"Cosas de chicas. Ya sabes, Mimi está muy deprimida y…"

"De acuerdo, está bien, lo entiendo, lo entiendo", dijo él empujándola afuera suavemente. Ginny tanteó en sus bolsillos, confirmó que la varita estuviera allí, y caminó tranquilamente hacia la salida.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**N/T: **creo que para entender el beso que Ginny le dio a Hermione hay que dejar de lado los prejuicios y estereotipos (aunque si han llegado hasta aquí, es porque evidentemente ya los han dejado de lado), Ginny buscó una nueva forma de demostrar el amor que tenía por su amiga; no significa necesariamente que sea bisexual –aunque nada cambiaría si lo fuera-.

Espero que hayan disfrutados y ¡no olviden dejar reviews! Críticas constructivas solo harán mejor la traducción. 8)

Abril0-0


	11. El Plan

CAPITULO 11

EL PLAN

Ginny se sentía tanto un genio como una lunática. Hacía apenas dos semanas le habían dado la buena noticia de que tenía permiso para usar su varita mágica. Únicamente a los magos considerados "peligrosos" se les exigía conseguir un permiso. Esto deprimía y enojaba a Ginny, que por casi 30 años no había tenido permitido usar su magia, al menos por los medios convencionales. Pero también la halagaba; el Ministerio la consideraba una bruja increíblemente poderosa, y le temía por eso.

La pelirroja había estado trabajando para llevar a cabo este plan por algún tiempo y ahora había suficientes personas de su lado para ayudarla; Neville Longbottom, Caldon Ironbubble, Mia Offeria, Jeffrey Dunwitz y Anthony Goldstein estaban con ella.

Solo contaban con un tiempo de 15 minutos y tenían toda la intención de que todo saliera impecablemente…

Anthony y Ginny desarmaron rápidamente a los guardias y encendieron las alarmas mientras extraían el cuerpo de Harry Potter del Ministerio. No fue hasta que estuvieron muy lejos cuando se detuvieron y se sintieron seguros.

"¿A dónde lo estamos llevando?", preguntó Anthony.

"A una cueva en mi propiedad, está junto a unas rocas, cerca al océano. No se inundará y es perfecto". Muy seguro, sin duda.

El ataúd de vidrio con las horribles burlas encima había sido lo primero en ser descartado; Caldon lo había destrozado y enterrado al este de Lewisham. Ginny había llevado un hermoso ataúd de vidrio nuevo con bordes de oro puro.

Con ayuda de su amigo, puso delicadamente a Harry en su nuevo lugar de descanso, en un colchón de satín. Se tomó su tiempo poniendo rosas sobre su cuerpo. Con ayuda de un hechizo refrescante, él y las rosas nunca se marchitarían ni desharían.

Miró a su príncipe, su rey, su alma gemela. Sobre su pecho Anthony había ubicado la bandera original del E.D., colocando suavemente las manos de Harry sobre ella.

Ginny miró abajo, a su rostro, que se veía tan fresco como nunca, un chico de 17 años, no más que dormido, incluso su cabello se sentía igual.

Se despidió agitando una mano mientras con la otra ayudaba a Anthony a ubicar la tapa del ataúd y a cerrarlo.

"¿Tienes las fotos?", preguntó Anthony, y ella asintió.

"¿Y tú?", devolvió ella. Anthony sonrió.

"Casa de Ravenclaw, siempre preparados", recitó él.

"Ah, sí, el inteligente y organizado Ravenclaw y la valiente y llena de coraje Griffindor, trabajando juntos", sonrió ella y Anthony le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Juntos decoraron la pequeña tumba; Ginny había colgado pendones de Griffindor por todos lados mientras que Anthony, con una letra dorada, había escrito los nombres de cada miembro del Ejécito de Dumbledore, junto con las Casas a las que pertenecían. Los nombres de sus casas estaban decorados con el correspondiente color y escudo de armas, y justo antes de sus nombres, una fotografía en la piedra, en donde aparecían sonriendo y saludando con la mano.

Ginny dejó el álbum de recortes de prensa al lado de toda la documentación del ascenso de Voldemort, de El Niño que Vivió y la extensa información acerca de Hogwarts, y las diferentes casas y fundadores. También pusieron en la tumba las banderas de las cuatro casas. Voldemort había destruido todo conocimiento anterior de Hogwarts y sus estudiantes, al igual que de Dumbledore. Anthony y Ginny habían literalmente abarrotado el lugar con información, especialmente sobre Harry y su familia, sobre todo porque la gran mayoría de personas pensaban que había sido un horrible mago que había llevado la desgracia a Gran Bretaña. Justo antes de sellar la tumba, Ginny había dejado un grueso sobre que contenía un trozo de pergamino.

Ella y Anthony habían puesto Encantamientos Refrescantes en los contenidos de la tumba de forma que si era descubierta incluso 1000 años después, la gente podría encontrar la información.

Luego llegó la parte difícil. Ella y Anthony pasaron cerca de 6 horas poniendo hechizos de protección en la tumba y en la entrada de la tumba. Se aseguraron de que únicamente una persona con el corazón puro pudiera acceder a esos contenidos, y solo una vez Voldemort estuviera muerto y fuera seguro dejar que la verdad se conociera.

Cuando Ginny volvió a casa, se sentó en el borde de la cama y sintió la cálida mano de Draco en su espalda y su barbilla en el hombro.

"El cuerpo de Harry Potter desapareció del Ministerio", dijo él cansadamente.

"¿Ah?", dijo Ginny, en shock al saber que la noticia ya se conocía; solo habían sido 7 u 8 horas.

"Sé que fuiste tú, Ginny"

"¿Cómo?", preguntó ella con interés.

"Hasta en tu muerte serías leal a él", jadeó él besando su cuello. Ginny cerró los ojos y se recostó en él, sintiendo el olor picante del sudor de Draco, el gusto salado de su piel en sus labios al mordisquear su cuello.

Durante horas el Miisterio estuvo sumido en el pánico. Voldemort había incluso pensado que Potter estaba vivo. Pero la histeria fue calmándose y la desaparición del cuerpo de Harry Potter se convirtió en una leyenda. La gente estaba muy confundida, clamaban que el Cielo lo había tomado, que las Fuerzas del mal se lo habían llevado, o que su cuerpo se había ido por su propia cuenta. De hecho, el nombre de Harry Potter se había vuelto sinónimo de miedo.

"_¡Harry Potter va a venir por ti!"_

"_¡Harry Potter está bajo tu cama!"_

"_Si te sigues portando mal, Harry Potter va a salir de entre las sombras y te va a ARRASTRAR AL INFIERNO"_

Lo que había sido de su nombre, de su legado, ponía a Ginny verdaderamente enferma. Pero ella y Draco le habían enseñado de cosas diferentes a sus hijos. Que Harry Potter era un hombre valiente, admirable y maravilloso…, pero ella no le había mencionado a sus hijos que esperaba la muerte con impaciencia, para estar junto a él.

¡Pero sus nervios estaban tan tranquilos ahora que Harry descansaba apropiadamente en una tumba y no en exhibición! ¡Y aún así como se llenaba de odio! ¡Cómo consumía su alma…-

"¡Ginny!", dijo Draco. Ella volvió a la realidad cuando miró hacia abajo, a Draco. Él se giró a un lado y ella sintió su grueso pene salir de ella cuando le dio la espalda. Ginny aún estaba de rodillas, mirándolo.

"¿Qué?", dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, que la removió bruscamente.

"¿_Qué_? ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer el amor si ni siquiera vas a estar involucrada?"

"Estaba involucrada", dijo ella. Él la miró.

"No. Estabas en tu estado mental de ira, probablemente pensando en Potter"

"Dijiste que apoyabas mi amor hacia él", dijo ella en un tono de decepción. Draco la miró con las cejas levantadas.

"Oh, lo hago, Ginny, créeme, pero ¿tiene que compartir la cama con nosotros?", dijo él haciendo un gesto. Ginny sonrió.

"Tienes razón"

"Maldita sea, la tengo", dijo él volviendo a darle la espada. Sintió la mano de la pelirroja, "ya no estoy de humor".

"Entonces, terminaré yo sola", dijo Ginny volviéndose boca arriba y sintiendo el contorno de su clítoris. Aunque amaba a Draco y tenían sexo magnífico, no había nada en el mundo como la masturbación. Nop, lo que puedes hacer por ti mismo siempre había sido un tesoro para Ginny y ahora se rehusaba a contenerse. Se vino ruidosamente y se relajó, y luego sintió una oleada de excitación. Empujó a Draco de espaldas y haló lejos las cobijas, aún estaba duro como una roca y ella lo montó empujando violentamente. Él asió sus caderas para sostenerla y repitió su nombre muchas veces antes de cambiar posiciones y besarla con ternura mientras le hacía el amor con pasión. Y por primera vez en su matrimonio, mientras ella estaba con Draco, Harry no estaba en su mente en absoluto.

Draco se frotó los ojos en la luz de la mañana. Ginny aún estaba dormida. Él siempre se levantaba antes que ella. Repentinamente su mirada se fijó en la figura oscura en una esquina de la habitación, que siseaba por lo bajo. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos brillaban verdes mientras se arrastraba hacia Draco. Sus rodillas estaban dobladas, tal como sus brazos, y su espalda estaba jorobada mientras se movía. Sus movimientos eran como los de un robot mal aceitado y desajustado. La mandíbula de Draco se abrió por el horror. Harry Potter estaba arrastrándose hacia él, dejando escapar chirridos agudos y gorgoteos. Draco estaba paralizado por el horror. Cuando Harry estuvo frente a él pudo ver su piel blanca, las venas bajo ella de un visible azul. Harry comenzó a hacer horribles sonidos de gruñidos y su labio superior tembló cuando se lanzó a morder el rostro de Draco.

Ginny se levantó de golpe. Draco estaba gritando histéricamente, sentado en el borde de la cama. Ella lo tomó de los hombros y lo haló hacia atrás. No había nada allí, estaba soñando. Lo sacudió violentamente una vez más y sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a llorar entre sus senos. Había sido un sueño, un horrible, horrible sueño…

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**


	12. Capítulo 12

CAPÍTULO 10

Ginny y Draco estaban tomados de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la Plataforma. Harry y Parker caminaban graciosamente junto a ellos.

"Mi gato es tan hermoso ¿no es cierto, Sprinkles?", dijo Harry deleitado, acercando la mano al gato de pelaje blanco esponjado que estaba en la jaula encima de su equipaje. Sprinkles le enseñó los dientes y siseó sacando la pata entre los barrotes y arañando a Harry, quien saltó.

"AW!", dijo él, metiéndose el dedo a la boca. Sprinkles siguió siseando y maullando en tanto Harry trataba de acariciarlo "lindo gatito, hermoso gatito", decía, sonriéndole al felino.

Parker, Ginny y Draco miraron al monstruoso Sprinkles, el gato más HORRIBLE en toda la historia. Nadie entendía cómo Harry pensaba que el gato era dulce porque Sprinkles era el gato más maléfico del mundo, incluso los perros que tenían en casa estaban asustados del terror rasguñante de Sprinkles.

"Odio ese estúpido gato", se burló Parker, golpeando la jaula con fuerza, no la suficiente para tirarla al piso pero suficiente para hacer que el gato se enervara más. Harry se volvió hacia su hermana y la empujó.

Parker estaba comenzando su 3er año y Harry comenzaba su 4to, y Ginny y Draco tenían 41 y 42 años de edad. Ginny pensaba que ambos se veían muy bien para sus edades.

Miró alrededor; no vio ningún rostro familiar, aunque se dio cuenta de que no eran los padres de más edad, pero sí los únicos de sus antiguos grupos de amigos y compañeros de clase-, ah, no era cierto, allí estaba Crabbe, sosteniendo firmemente los hombros de su hija. La sostenía literalmente contra él y ella se veía como una chica miserable, no había duda de que estaba siendo abusada sexualmente. Ginny sintió un hormigueo y se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba leyendo su mente; el rubio asintió, dejándola saber que la suposición era correcta. Ginny rápidamente pensó en algo pornográfico y perverso –una mujer y un pato- y escuchó reír a Draco, quien la empujó suavemente, y rió con él.

"Odio cuando haces eso", dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y él asintió. Harry y Parker intercambiaron miradas.

"¡HOLA TÍO RON Y TÍA LUNA!", gritó Parker. ¡AH, SÍ! ¿Cómo lo pudo olvidar Ginny? En serio, estaba perdiendo su maldita memoria. De un momento a otro, todos sus viejos amigos y compañeros de clase que aún tenían hijos en Hogwarts volvieron a su mente.

Ron y Luna caminaron hacia ellos y, en cuanto lo hicieron, Hermione salió de entre ellos dos. En su rostro, Hermione era una reproducción exacta de Luna, pero había adquirido la altura de Ron. Hermione alcanzaba fácilmente 1,80 sin sus zapatos, y era la chica más linda de toda la historia. Harry y Parker se disculparon y los abrazaron a los tres con prontitud.

"¡ASÍ QUE, Hermione, ya tienes 22 años! ¿Qué planeas hacer?", sonrió Ginny ampliamente.

"Uh, oh, bien, ya sabes", se alzó de hombros (TOTALMENTE HIJA DE LUNA) "En realidad me encantaría visitar París, y Wales. Pero ahora mismo estoy pensando en solo adelantar estudios en administración, y recibir mi diploma pronto"

"¡Ah! ¿qué tipo de tienda te gustaría tener?", preguntó Parker dando saltitos. Estaba pensando en una tienda de dulces y todas las cosas gratis que habría adentro.

"Una para adultos", respondió Hermione con expresión soñadora mirando su cabello. Ron se sonrojó y miró lejos, y Luna rio bajito.

"Oh Dios mío", rio Harry cubriéndose la boca mientras Draco juguetonamente pasaba una mano por su cabello y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. Parker asumió que su prima iba a abrir una tienda de dulces para adultos únicamente, y se sintió celosa. Harry siguió riendo, apoyándose en las rodillas y dejando su risa fluir.

A pesar de que tenía ojos verdes y cabello negro, realmente no se parecía a Harry, pero en demasiadas ocasiones Ginny imaginaba que sí. Solo hacía falta imaginar a Draco con ojos verdes y cabello negro, y tenías a Harry- la ironía los mataba en ocasiones. La campana sonó y el tren resopló.

"Hora de ir a bordo", dijo Ginny. Parker y Harry besaron a sus padres y abrazaron a su prima, tío y tía, y se despidieron con la mano.

Ginny había alcanzado a ver a Crabbe obligando a su hija a abrazarlo y literalmente toqueteándola antes de ella se apresurara a ir al tren, con una expresión de alivio.

"Es raro estar aquí en la plataforma, sin estar usando el uniforme", comentó Hermione observando al tren perderse tras una esquina y a su padre yendo por una gaseosa. Luna estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una gruesa e irritante voz se escuchó detrás de ella.

"¡DRACO! ¡Han pasado años!", dijo Vincent Crabbe extendiendo una mano hacia Draco quién la estrechó sintiendo los gordos y sudorosos dedos, y la apartó rápidamente, como por seguridad. Crabbe había alcanzado fácilmente los 115 kilos desde la última vez que Ginny lo había visto casi 22 años atrás. Tenía varias papadas en el cuello que colgaban. Crabbe miró a Ginny de arriba abajo contemplando sus senos por unos momentos y luego se giró a Luna, pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Hermione y su esplendor. Vincent Crabbe no podía apartar sus ojos de la joven.

"Ah, ¿y quién es esta? ¿Una belleza mitad veela parada frente a mí, tal vez?", preguntó mirándola, limpiando algo de baba de sus labios. Oh las cosas que quería hacerle a esta dulce –y probablemente virgen- jovencita. Hermione no respondió por un momento a causa de la repulsión y luego pareció encontrar su voz.

"Hermione", dijo ella y los ojos de Crabbe parecieron destellar y se abrieron de par en par, su sonrisa como la de un troll hambriento que ha estado aguantando hambre por años.

"¿Con que ese es? ¿Y qué edad tienes, mi adorable niña?", dijo con voz suave tomando algunos mechones de su cabello dorado entre sus dedos y mirándolos como si fueran algún delicioso objeto exótico.

"Querido, trae el auto, por favor", dijo Ginny en cuanto notó que Draco estaba a punto de decir algo. Draco se alejó.

"Veintidós", contestó Hermione, claramente incómoda.

"¿Estás casada?"

"No"

"¿Comprometida?"

"No"

"¿Saliendo con alguien?"

"No"

"¿Escuchando ofertas?"

"ALÉJATE, CRABBE", sisearon Ginny y Luna.

"NO, NO ESTOY ESCUCHANDO OFERTAS", dijo Hermione halando su mano de la de él.

"Ahora, señoras, este no es su lugar", ordenó Crabbe y Ginny sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían de la ira "Tan solo estaba sorprendido de cómo una joven de 22 años no está casada. El Ministerio ha debido enviarte catas y cartas instándote a que te cases y procrees por el bien de todos los Sangre Pura; y una jovencita poseyendo todos los encantos que tu posees", dijo él tomando su barbilla y Hermione forcejeó hacia atrás como si él hubiera acercado fuego a su piel "tal belleza, tal rareza y tal virginidad a esta edad y en estos tiempos en que vivimos", jadeó él.

Luna y Ginny estaban ahora lanzándole insultos mientras trataban de alejarlo de ella. Crabbe asió la mano de Hermione y la haló hacia él acercando su nariz a su cuello, aspirando. Violentamente empujó su mano hacia las bragas de la joven, moviendo sus dedos a tientas hacia su monte de Venus y entrepierna. Hermione gritó y trató de empujarlo, Ginny y Luna no habían traído sus varitas y estaban golpeándolo. El cabello largo y dorado de Hermione se sacudía hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Muchos padres lo vieron atacándola y comenzaron a acercarse, pero Ron, que se acercaba caminando, y con un brazo como un cañón, lanzó una lata de gaseosa hacia la cabeza de Crabbe, golpeando su oreja. La fuerza lo hizo caer a un lado y el contenido de la lata explotó hacia todos lados. Hermione dio unos pasos hacia atrás y bajó la cabeza gritando histéricamente, pero no porque estuviera cubierta de gaseosa.

"¡Mamá! ¡mamá!", lloró y Luna envolvió con sus brazos a su hija mucho más alta. Ron y Ginny habían continuado pateando a Crabbe, aunque sin causar ningún daño a causa de su gordura. Ginny sintió unos brazos fuertes que la envolvían y la halaban lejos de él, unos brazos fuertes, un cuerpo más alto que ella: Draco.

Algunos padres comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar, gritando.

"¡No vale la pena, Ron!", repetían tratando de halarlo lejos de él.

Se necesitaron 3 madres, 4 padres, un guardia y un sujeto llamado Scott para apartar a Ron de él. Luna se acercó y pateó a Crabbe en la entrepierna.

"¡Vimos todo lo que pasó, oficial!", dijo un padre.

"Ese hombre que está en el piso trató de abusar de la joven que está allí", dijo otro padre señalando a Crabbe, al que le sangraba un oído.

"Tocó a la pobre chica, A PLENA VISTA", gritó un hombre indignado. El guardia estaba convencido y, con la ayuda de varias personas, puso a Crabbe en un auto.

"Oh, Hermione, lo lamento tanto", lloró Luna poniendo su frente en la de su hija. Ron tenía el rostro completamente rojo y sentía que se ponía peor.

"No le harán nada. Es un oficial. Si mucho le dirán que abuse de las jóvenes en privado", escupió Ron. Nadie dijo nada.

Se dirigieron a casa. Luna y Ron llevaron a Hermione a un examen físico, pues lo había pedido.

"Estás pegajosa", comentó Draco una vez en el auto, y Ginny le contó cómo Ron había lanzado una lata de gaseosa.

"Sí, eso servirá", rió él "¿Crabbe estaba sufriendo terriblemente?", preguntó y cuando Ginny asintió él dio una palmada en el tablero del auto.

Draco observó el rostro tranquilo de Ginny que contemplaba la carretera mientras conducía.

"Debiste haber visto cómo volaba esa lata de gaseosa. Ron ya había halado la pestaña de la lata y, como estaban relativamente cerca, cuando la lata viajó esa corta distancia con tanta fuerza y golpeó la cabeza de Crabbe fue como una bomba atómica explotando en su oreja. Y me refiero a que DETONÓ. UN 10 PERFECTO, RON. UN 10 PERFECTO", Dijo ella mirando a Draco quien sonreía asombrado.

"¡Me lo perdí!", se lamentó él.

"¡TE lo perdiste!", gritó ella de forma juguetona, sacudiendo su cabeza y hasta sacando la lengua. Ambos rieron y luego cayeron en un silencio.

"Voy a matar a Crabbe por lo que le hizo a Hermione", dijo Ginny casualmente, con la vista en la carretera.

"No lo hagas, no podría soportar la idea de que fueras a Azkaban. Yo lo haré", dijo Draco inclinándose para besarla.

Ginny sonrió.

"De verdad voy a matarlo", repitió ella y se lamentó, "Hermione, Hermione…"

"Ginny", dijo Draco y ella se volvió hacia él, que miraba la carretera.

"¿Mmmm?", preguntó ella y Draco vaciló. Ginny levantó las cejas para que él respondiera.

"¿Cuál Hermione?", fue todo lo que dijo él y Ginny giró el volante para que el auto se dirigiera a la izquierda.


	13. Hijos crecidos y creciendo

**N/T: **Está **viva**! Oh, sí! *risa histérica* ESTÁ VIVAAA! *ruido de relámpago*

**Capítulo 13 - Hijos crecidos y creciendo**

**Disclaimer:** No poseo "Mildred Hubble" o "Mrs. Cackle's Academy", o ninguna de las historias de "the worst witch". Fueron creadas en los años 70, y algunas personas hicieron comparaciones a causa de los nombres de los némesis de Mildred. Fue creada antes que Potter, y simplemente pensé que sería divertido fusionarlos.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

2 padres, 10 hijos, 2 novios, 2 novias, y una prometida, estaban sentados a la mesa comiendo comida oriental. Eridanus, quien ahora se hacía llamar oficialmente por su segundo nombre, Rigel, había aparecido con su novia Mildred. Caelum había llevado a su prometida Mira, Molly estaba sentada cerca a su novio Timoty Westminster, y Jared estaba tomado de las manos con Kimden Ovenfiller.

"Entonces, Mildred, ¿a qué escuela fuiste?", preguntó Ginny, notando cómo Harry le dedicaba a Mildred una hostil mirada.

"A Mrs. Cackle's Academy", dijo Mildred sonrojándose, un poco demasiado emocionada a causa del nerviosismo.

Draco levantó la mirada.

"Esa es una MUY PRESTIGIOSA escuela, Mildred", sonrió, "Escogiste una buena, Eridanus"

"Papá", dijo él entornando los ojos, "es Rigel ahora".

"NO, te nombramos Eridanus y te llamaremos así. O Riddy. Pero Rigel es tu nombre medio y se quedará en esa posición", dijo Draco firmemente.

"Todos en el Ministerio me llaman Rigel"

"¡No me importa si todos en el Ministerio te llaman Lord Rigel Guardián de Todo lo Mágico! Eres mi hijo, estás en mi casa, y yo te di ese nombre", dijo Draco con calma. Riddy entornó los ojos.

"De hecho, fueron los abuelos y las abuelas quienes te dieron ese nombre. Y debería cambiarlo, Eridanus suena como a araña", comentó Orion cruelmente.

"Eridanus es El Río. Una gran constelación entre Cetus y Orión, que contiene la brillante estrella Achernar", dijo Mira.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella.

"Amo la astronomía", terminó ella, y Orion entornó los ojos en disgusto.

Eridanus había alcanzado los dos metros de altura, y era amplio y musculoso. El Ministerio había considerado utilizarlo como una estrategia de intimidación, pero se habían dado cuenta de que era un error. Eridanus era demasiado dulce y amable. La gente a la que había visitado de hecho le enviaba regalos al Ministerio. Pasteles de calabaza, galletitas, vino fino y cerveza importada. La gente simplemente lo amaba.

Por otro lado, Orion horrorizaba inmensamente a las personas.

Orion había tomado el trabajo de un Auror, un oficial de policía técnicamente. El departamento de Aurores del Ministerio, era probablemente el más corrupto de todos. Estaban involucrados, de una u otra forma, en todos los crímenes que sucedían en el lugar, pedían sobornos y acusaban a personas inocentes. Ginny sabía esto tanto como Draco, y a ambos los afligía. No era ningún secreto que los Aurores eran malos, pero el hecho de que su propio hijo fuera un ser humano horrible, partía su corazón en pedazos.

Orion medía 1,63, y tenía los rasgos agudos de Draco, pero sus ojos eran cafés y su cabello de un castaño medio, y era más bien delgado. La clásica mueca de burla de los Malfoy agraciaba sus labios: él y Eridaus eran claramente mellizos fraternos. Eridanus amaba a Orion de forma incondicional y afirmaba que Orion también le tenía afecto, pero Orion lo negaba. Era imposible que él mostrara una pizca de emoción humana que no fuera negativa.

Cuando la noche se cerraba, y los hijos mayores estaban yéndose con sus novios y novias, Harry se había negado a decirle ni una palabra a Kimden.

"Harry, deséale las buenas noches", ordenó Ginny, y él se volvió para mirarla a la cara.

"No", dijo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque la odio, y tú no has visto cómo es en el colegio", dijo él abiertamente, alzándose de hombros, y alejándose. Harry había hablado como si estuviera explicando por qué no le gustaba algún tipo de comida, simplemente porque sí y no había más razones que esa, y Draco sabía que no iban a ganar esta batalla. Ginny se veía furiosa, y saltó un poco cuando sintió la mano cálida de Draco en su hombro. ¿No es gracioso cómo cuando estamos enfadados nos asustamos incluso por el más cariñoso toque? Los ojos de Draco le dijeron que él hablaría con Harry, que solo necesitaban darle tiempo.

Draco le dio unos buenos 35 minutos antes de tocar en la habitación de su hijo.

"Harry, ¿puedo pasar?"

"No", dijo una voz ahogada

"No estás en problemas, Harry"

"Eres un MENTIROSO"

"Ahora sí que estás en problemas. Puedes abrirme al puerta o puedo entrar a la fuerza en 1…, 2…, 3…"

La puerta se abrió y Draco vio la espalda de Harry que caminaba de vuelta a la cama.

"Harry", dijo Draco en bajo el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Papá?", respondió Harry sentándose en su escritorio. Draco caminó hacia él y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hijo para conducirlo hacia la cama.

"Harry ¿qué fue lo que pasó esta noche?"

"Me rehusé a desearle las buenas noches a alguien que detesto tanto como ella a mí"

"¿En serio? ¿Qué te ha hecho?"

"¿Qué **no ha** hecho? Es una completa farsante en el colegio y me provoca horriblemente. ¿Y entonces, súbitamente, está saliendo con mi hermano y tengo que ser amable con ella? No lo creo. Puede comer mierda y morir por lo que a mí respecta".

"Esas son fuertes palabras, Harry", dijo Draco y Harry saltó.

"¡No me importa! ¡Ella se burla de ti y de mamá todo el tiempo! Por nombrarme en honor al _Coco. _Y esa es solo una de las cosas con las que no me deja en paz, pero parece ser su principal tema para atormentarme", gritó.

Draco estaba impresionado de saber que Kimden haría algo así, ¿pero cuántas veces los padres habían pensado que Draco era un niño dulce cuando en realidad era el presagio del terror para los niños más pequeños? Había padres con los que había ido a la escuela y que ahora prohibían a sus hijos acercarse a los de él.

Draco suspiró, cruzó sus manos en su regazo, y miró a su hijo.

"Harry, siéntate"

"No"

"¡Harry, siéntate!", dijo Draco y Harry alzó las cejas sentándose al lado de su padre.

Draco recontó a su hijo toda la historia del hombre por cuyo honor lo habían nombrado. Lloraron, rieron, y Harry estaba en profunda admiración: lo habían nombrado en honor a un joven decente había sido mancillado cruelmente en la historia.

"Entonces, ¿su cuerpo no desapareció porque fuera _El Coco_?"

_No, desapareció porque tu madre pensó que tenía algunos asuntos con él…_

"No, Harry. Él era mi enemigo, pero por las razones equivocadas. Yo era un tonto, empeñado en creer lo que fuera que tu abuelo me dijera"

"¿Porque odiabas al otro abuelo?"

"NO", rio Draco, "porque amo al abuelo, mucho. No puedo echarle la culpa al hecho de ser joven porque había muchas personas de mi edad que veían y aceptaba la verdad, como tu madre y tu tío Ron y tía Luna. Todos ellos personas muy brillantes, y todos nos odiábamos mutuamente por todo lo que estaba sucediendo", explicó Draco. Harry solo estaba sentado a su lado, sintiéndose casi disgustado. Siempre había tenido sus dudas acerca del Señor Oscuro, pero ahora esto lo confirmaba todo, sus padres no mentían.

Draco sabía que algún día tendría que contarle a sus hijos acerca de su matrimonio forzado, los mayores ya lo sabían, pero Draco tenía la sensación de que Harry no lo aceptaría de la forma en la que los otros lo habían hecho.

Draco pensaba, pero de cualquier forma no tenía el recuerdo de su noche de bodas, pues Ginny lo había removido de su psique hacía casi 20 años. De hecho, Draco pensaba que habían tenido una incómoda cópula por 15 minutos y luego no se habían tocado por casi 2 años.

Cuando Draco cerró la puerta tras de él para dirigirse a su propia habitación, vio la puerta del baño abierta y escuchó el movimiento del agua regándose desde la bañera.

"Tú no usas la bañera", hizo notar Draco a Ginny una vez dentro, apoyando su talón en la rodilla para desatar las agujetas.

"Estoy estresada"

"Normalmente solo tomas una ducha caliente", dijo Draco abriendo la llave para lavar su cara.

"Encontré una cana hoy", suspiró Ginny.

"Estás en los 40…, ¿no pasan esas cosas?"

"Sí, pero…, es fácil para ti decirlo, tu cabello se va a desvanecer en un elegante tono blanco". Él sonrió entornando los ojos y Ginny observó a Draco quitarse la camisa. Dios bendiga a sus padres. Draco no iba a ser uno de esos hombres que al llegar a los 50 se arrugaban como un pollo cocido

No podía alardear tanto sobre su propio cuerpo pues, como habría de esperarse, se veía mucho como su madre se había visto, y a través de fotografías sabía que alguna vez su madre había tenido su cuerpo. Pero Ginny había hecho trampa: había usado magia para al menos mantener sus senos firmes… un poco. Habiendo alimentado a 10 niños, la magia no podía hacer mucho más. Tenía una barriga algo rechoncha al igual que sus caderas, pero el resto se veía en su lugar…, más o menos.

Draco estaba aproximándose hacia ella, masajeando algo de shampoo en su cabello. Ginny cerró los ojos, eso se sentía bien.

Mientras pasaba bálsamo por su cabello, Draco mencionó la discusión que había tenido con Harry ese día, y que ellos tendrían que dejar que lo supiera.

"Harry me preguntó si Potter era '_el Coco_'", suspiró Draco.

"¿Qué?", Ginny se giró hacia él, enjuagándose el cabello.

"Muchos niños creen que Potter es el malvado _"Coco"_, y, la desaparición de su cuerpo del Ministerio confirmó sus miedos. Dicen que si repites su nombre 17 veces en un espejo de Hogwarts, vendrá por ti"

"¿Por qué 17?"

"Porque es la edad que tenía cuando murió", dijo Draco y Ginny suspiró pesadamente.

"Dra…"

"Lo sé"

Se habían estado besando por un rato en la bañera, y habían pasado al sexo directo. Ginny arriba y el agua POR TODOS LADOS. Con sus piernas tropezando, Ginny rápidamente saltó e hizo que Draco la persiguiera, y luego hicieron el amor al pie de su cama. Ginny lo consideró uno de los mejores momentos íntimos hasta entonces. Estaba sobre Draco empujando sus caderas suavemente, corriendo sus manos por las caderas de él, apretando suavemente sus músculos pélvicos.

Draco no pudo evitarlo.

"Ginny", dijo. La cabeza de ella estaba echada hacia atrás, y apenas respondió.

"¿Hmmm?"

"¿A dónde llevaste a Harry?" preguntó él, y ella detuvo todo movimiento.

"Esa a duras penas es una pregunta para hacer durante el sexo"

"Tengo que preguntarte ahora, tú solo duermes luego del sexo"

"Yo, ah, déjame terminar y lo discutiremos luego". Ginny entornó los ojos y Draco empezó a girarse cuando ella lo empujó firmemente contra el piso.

"NO" dijo firmemente, "quiero terminar y luego lo discutiremos"

Se vino rápidamente, justo como lo había esperado. Ahora estaba recostada en el tapete al lado de él, su cabello rojo y húmedo cayendo en mechones sobre sus pechos, describiendo todos los eventos ocurridos a Draco, que escuchaba.

"Entonces, ¿sentiste que debías llevártelo del Ministerio?", preguntó él con sus manos sobre su pecho, donde se veían unas pequeñas pecas claras que habían aparecido algunos años antes.

"No era cuestión de sentir, Draco. Eran muchas cosas: emociones, verdad, saber, el pensar que alguna vez la gente podría saber", dijo y Draco escuchó, riendo suavemente, unas risas llenas de dolor, el dolor de darse cuenta.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"No…, ni siquiera me di cuenta…, ni siquiera lo había entendido", rió él suavemente.

"¿Qué cosa, Draco?", respondió ella sentándose y sonriendo.

"Qué tan enamorada estabas de él", afirmó él mientras sus suaves risas se convertían en suaves sollozos, y cubría sus ojos con las manos.

"Oh, Draco, yo no…"

"Al diablo que no, Ginny. Fuiste al Ministerio, arriesgando tu vida, ARRIESGANDO LA VIDA DE NUESTRAFAMILIA, solo para esconder el cuerpo de tu ex nov…, de tu NOVIO de hace casi 30 años"

"No es mi novio"

"Oh, claro que lo es, Ginny. En tu corazón aún eres una chica de 16 años peleando contra Voldemort y esperando que Harry gane para que ustedes dos puedan estar juntos", casi siseó, pero había demasiado dolor en su voz. Ginny no dijo nada.

"Yo sí te amo, y SOY feliz", dijo al final, apartándose una lágrima.

"¿Con quién planeaste esto?", preguntó él, el dolor ido de su voz.

"Con Anthony Goldstein", dijo ella cruzando los brazos. Draco estaba impresionado, pues Anthony no era alguien que rompiera la ley y se arriesgara así.

"Me quito el sombrero ante ti, esposa, Goldstein debió haber sido difícil de persuadir"

"Él fue quien se acercó a mí", afirmó ella. Sorpresa número 2. Draco estaba en shock.

"¿EN SERIO?", jadeó él y ella solo asintió.

"Eso no es algo que él haría"

"Ha cambiado con los años…, todos hemos cambiado, Draco" suspiró Ginny poniéndose de pie y ayudándolo a él a levantarse del piso.

**Noticias**

Ginny no pudo haber estado más impactada por el mensaje, y Draco, que estaba leyendo por encima de su hombro, también estaba boquiabierto.

Dos estudiantes de Hogwarts habían quedado embarazados: Leslie Mandeville y Gabriel Alcomb estaban esperando un bebé.

Las noticias habían llegado de parte de Minerva, quien era una buena amiga de Leslie, y estaba impactada de que simplemente fueran a casarse y seguir estudiando. Ginny no podía creerlo: ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA cuando ella iba a Hogwarts podía alguien tener sexo en los terrenos! Bueno, claro que los estudiantes se escapaban a Hogsmade y allí rentaban habitaciones de motel y tenían sexo, ¡pero no en los terrenos de Hogwarts! Desde que Voldemort había tomado el poder solo habían puesto hechizos que aseguraran que ni muggles ni nadie excepto Sangres Pura pudieran entrar al Colegio.

"Al menos tienen 17 años, eso quiere decir que se graduarán pronto", resopló Ginny lanzando al carta a la chimenea. Draco le pasó una copa de brandy y se sentó a su lado. Ambos estaban satisfechos de haberles hablado a sus hijos sobre sexo y hechizos anticonceptivos, no querían nietos en mucho tiempo, pero con el Ministerio presionando a magos y brujas jóvenes y solteros a casarse y concebir recién casados, estaban seguros de que tendrían nietos en los próximos 2 años.

"Hermione está viendo a alguien", comentó Draco.

"¿Cuál Hermione?"

"Nuestra sobrina"

"Vaya. ¿A quién?"

"Un joven llamado Dale, de Manchester", dijo Draco sonriendo alegremente.

"Sangre Pura, supongo", dijo Ginny entornando los ojos, pero Draco solo sonrió tímidamente. Ginny inhaló fuertemente.

"¿Cómo logró hacer para conocer a un muggle?"

"Aparentemente en una salida. No es nada serio, y él no sabe nada. Pero a ella le gusta mucho, además ¡es muy fácil fingir ser sangre pura en estos días! Los papeles son fáciles de falsificar, ¡y qué no!", dijo Draco pateando el piso. Bien por Hermione, había vencido al sistema.

Ambos saborearon el brandy a la salud de Hermione, y miraron las llamas.

"No puedo creer que llevemos 25 años casados", jadeó Draco escuchando el crujir de la madera. Ginny presionó el vaso contra sus labios y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Draco. Casi 1000 personas en su rango de edad se casaron el mismo día y concibieron casi al mismo tiempo que ellos. Claro que esta estadística es común, pero no para tanta gente que vive tan cerca.

Había una lechuza en la ventana. Ginny se puso de pie y la tomó. Draco observó en silencio desde el sofá cómo sus rasgos se quebraban, y saltó ligeramente cuando ella dejó salir un agudo sollozo.


	14. ¿Y ahora para dónde vamos?

Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** No poseo las canciones del artista Elbow o Snow Patrol. Este capítulo es corto.

**¿Y ahora para dónde vamos?**

(Great Expectations de Elbow empieza a sonar)

¿Por dónde podía empezar Ginny? Draco no había visto que la lechuza había traido 2 cartas, y no se había dado cuenta de que ella había abierto la segunda primero.

La primera traía malas noticias, y la segunda traía noticias peores, que habían roto el corazón de Ginny. Se quedó de pie, no llorando, sino enojada.

Draco caminó hacia ella y leyó cada una de las cartas, dejando que las palabras entraran en él. Una era de Ronald y otra era del Ministerio: Hermione (su hija) y Eridanus estaban en el hospital gravemente heridos. La segunda…

Draco se giró mientras Ginny lo halaba del puño de la camisa, arrastrándolo por la puerta y lanzándolo al asiento delantero del auto. Ginny aceleró bajando por la larga autopista y luego de un tiempo llegaron al London Hospital.

Allí yacía Eridanus, conectado a máquinas de respiración muggle, monitores muggle que hacían haciendo beep, y pantallas muggle que mostraban líneas planas que el doctor explicó como:

_**Actividad cerebral nula**_

Draco miró a su hijo, e inhaló temblando, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro. El rostro de Eridanus estaba hundido y lleno de hematomas. Su figura grande y alta no parecía tan prominente como siempre en la cama del hospital. Draco y Ginny sostenían sus manos, mirándose en medio de la tristeza e incredulidad. Un Auror del Ministerio vino y les dio un reporte: a las 6:15 de esa tarde Hermione Lovegood-Weasley había entrado a su apartamento y encontrado a su novio muggle Dale muerto en la sala, a causa de la maldición Crucio y la Maldición Asesina. A causa del pánico había llamado a su primo Eridanus, que había llegado allí minutos antes de que ambos fueran emboscados.

Basados en el tamaño y la habilidad mágica de Eridanus, suponían que 3 o más personas los habían atacado por sorpresa debido a que había gran evidencia de que tanto Hermione como él habían luchado con todas sus fuerzas antes de ser subyugados.

El doctor muggle les explicó que Eridanus tenía muerte cerebral y que cuando ellos estuvieran listos podían quitarle las conexiones de soporte de vida.

Las palabras parecieron romper las almas de Ginny y Draco mientras se tomaban de las manos.

Lo decidieron. Era jueves por la tarde. Llamarían a sus hijos para que vinieran de Hogwarts mañana, y pasaran el resto de la semana en casa, pero primero tenían que contactar a sus padres, y a Orion…

Eran cerca de las 11:21 cuando Orion entró por la puerta. Había estado fuera de pie por un rato, negando lo que había tras él: su hermano muerto. _Más vale que esto sea una broma enferma_, era todo lo que podía pensar. Pero cuando entró lentamente por la puerta y sus padres lo miraron, él supo que era real, su hermano estaba sin vida en una cama, y ese era la más horrible sensación que había tenido en su vida. Draco y Ginny se fueron, dándole un momento mientras ellos caminaban hacia el corredor.

Draco apretó su mano.

"Estoy bien", aseguró ella, y luego sus ojos fueron a la anciana ligeramente jorobada que se acercaba a ellos.

"MAMÁ", lloró Ginny lanzándose a los brazos de su madre.

Lucius y Narcissa llegaron y buscaron a su hijo y su nieto.

"Se ha ido, papá", jadeó Draco mirando a los ojos grises de su padre, que le sostenía el rostro con las manos.

"Lo sé, Draco", dijo él suavemente abrazándolo mientras Narcissa apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda de Draco.

"De todas las cosas para quitarme, por qué a Riddy", gritó Orion.

Nadie lo había visto mostrar tantas emociones en su vida. Harry se sentía casi con náuseas a causa de toda la angustia que había en la habitación.

Era sábado por la mañana, a un lado de Riddy estaba Orion sollozando, y a su lado derecho estaba Mildred cantando una suave canción que Riddy había amado. Ron y Luna se habían unido a ellos, sus ojos estaban rojos por la pena compartida.

"¿Cómo está Hermione?", dijo Harry sentado al lado de Mildred. Su padre consolaba a Orion, que murmuraba algo sobre maldecir al mundo entero.

"Va a recuperarse completamente", dijo Luna parándose derecha al lado de Ron, que no estaba ni cercanamente tan compuesto. (Run de Snow Patrol comienza a sonar). La señora Weasley caminó hasta Eridanus y extendió un suéter gigante sobre su pecho con una inmensa E púrpura en el centro. Lo había tejido para él y había planeado que fuera un regalo de Navidad. Aún faltaban meses, pero tendría que ser así.

Sentada, Ginny observó cómo las manos torcidas de su madre pasaban por las hebras del suéter trazando la E del centro. Estaba sentada en el regazo de Draco y sus rostros estaban cerca mientras sollozaban juntos.

9 hijos, 4 abuelos y 12 tíos rodeaban a Eridanus, sus padres a cada lado de su pecho. Los ojos de Ginny observaban los del abatido estudiante médico que apagaban las máquinas, el sonido de derrota de una línea plana, pulsando en la mente y el corazón de cada persona. Orion estaba apretando la mano izquierda de Riddy contra su corazón y la llevó a su boca mientras gritaba su nombre. Se podía ver la mano enorme de Eridanus entre la pequeña de Orion, mientras que lágrimas calientes caían sobre su piel.

Las manos de Draco encontraron las de Ginny en el centro del pecho de su hijo muerto, y las aferró buscando seguridad. Lo único que tenían en su vida era la sensación de las manos del otro.

Orion aferraba con fuerza la mano de su gemelo, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Entonces algo pasó, que no estaba destinado a pasar a nadie más que él.

Orion sintió un gran peso salir de su pecho, y un viento que pasaba a través él, masajeando su alma, pues cuando el alma de Eridanus dejaba la habitación e iba camino al cielo, había brindado un gran regalo: por el gran amor hacia su hermano, alzó el gran odio que su hermano tenía en su corazón y lo destruyó. Orion sintió en su pecho una profunda tibieza que estaba llena de la sensación de Eridanus, pasando por sus venas, caliente en su cuello a medida que subía a su cabeza, en su estómago, en sus pies y los dedos de los pies y luego nuevamente en su pecho donde parecía estallar y expandirse en calidez, pues Eridanus había dejado a su hermano compasión y amor. Orion abrió sus ojos de golpe, llevó la mano de Eridanus a su mejilla mientras observaba a través de sus propios ojos, pero con una nueva visión: estaba consiente del dolor de los demás.

Fue en cámara lenta que vio a sus padres, llorando, con sus manos entrelazadas en el centro del pecho de Riddy, unidos en la E gigante del suéter. Sus ojos buscaron por la habitación y encontraron a Mildred frente a él sosteniendo la otra mano de Riddy, y a sus 4 abuelos de pie, muy quietos mientras sollozaban, sus tíos Fred y George histéricos, sus hermanos y hermanas, todos llorando, Harry sosteniéndose del poste inferior de la cama para mantener el equilibrio, y justo antes de su desmayo, al tío Ron sosteniéndolo en sus brazos.

Su respiración dejó su cuerpo por un momento, mientras sentía dos suaves, manos gigantes abrazar su corazón, una amorosa calidez irradiando de ellas, y entendió que Eridanus estaba diciendo "adiós".

Orion cerró sus ojos, mientras que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y sentía que su hermano lo dejaba.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

**N/A:** Me inventé todos los nombres de las bandas. P.S.: ¿Debería seguir la historia? Solo faltan algunos capítulos.


	15. Harry Resistir

**Capítulo 15 **

**HARRY – Persistir**

Solo había ido porque era su banda favorita, y quería vaciar su mente de todos los sucesos tristes que la habían ocupado últimamente. No quería terminar el año estando triste.

Las luces estaban ligeramente bajas, y la habitación había acumulado una considerable cantidad de calor a medida que los cuerpos se reunían allí.

Harry nunca se divertía mucho en ese tipo de lugares, y esta noche no era la excepción.

Los Three Table Toadies estaban en su tercera canción y estaban GENIALES, mientras calentaban al público para la banda principal, pero aún así él seguía sintiéndose como mierda. La mayoría de los chicos allí estaban a mitad de camino de emborracharse mientras sorbían y derramaban su Cerveza de Mantequilla, pero a los dueños del lugar parecía no importarles demasiado, y estaban vendiendo cerveza y bebidas alcohólicas a chicos de 6to y 7mo año, que las estaban comprando (por lo que Harry sabía) para sus novios o novias de 5to año. El año en que Riddy y Orion se habían graduado había sido histórico… ¡eso sin contar con el tamaño de la promoción!

"¡Harry!", escuchó él, y al girarse vio a Daren Flint corriendo hacia él, portando una amplia sonrisa "¡Acabo de manosear a tu hermana!", rió. Harry movió la cabeza solo para encontrarse con su hermana Minerva besándose con Jared Tinsing: ella estaba contra la pared, y las manos de él tocaban sus pechos de forma similar a como se abren los tarros de mayonesa. Cuando su mirada volvió a Darren, entornó sus ojos y Darren rió, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, terminando su cerveza. Darren estaba sudando y era evidente que estaba algo tomado y había estado bailando.

Notó que Darren señalaba a un grupo de chicas.

"Esa de allá", dijo Darren con un grueso acento irlandés que había heredado de su madre "es Iona Smith", y, acercándose más a Harry, susurró en su oído, "Y está enamorada de ti, amigo". Sonrió y retrocedió rápidamente, lanzándose a bailar.

Darren sin duda era raro, tenía calificaciones mediocres, no se llevaba bien con la mayoría de los otros chicos- pero era un talentoso bailarín y había heredado los dientes de su madre, así que estaba siendo lo mejor de lo que podía ser.

Harry lanzó otra mirada a su hermana siendo manoseada, por el que parecía ser otro chico, pero uno diferente. Parker estaba allí, también con su novio.

La multitud pareció ser exprimida a medida que más gente se apretujaba dentro.

Harry sintió que le tocaban el hombro y al volverse vio a Iona Smith. Era muy linda, 1,57, grandes ojos…, no era su tipo. La chica tomó el trago que Harry estaba sosteniendo y lo puso en una mesa cercana, y llevó al joven a la pista de baile. Por lo que recordaba Harry, nunca había hablado con Iona ni una vez en su vida, pero ella parecía saberlo todo sobre él, que escuchó mientras ella hablaba y hablaba sobre ella misma. La habitación olía a sudor, cerveza y, depende de dónde se estuviera, vómito.

Los dueños habían abierto todas las ventanas y puertas para dejar salir todo el calor, y cuando él y Iona se escaparon hacia una puerta, podían de hecho ver vapor exhalado de sus cuerpos.

Iona se quitó su chaqueta y la lanzó al piso mientras se llevaba a Harry hacia una esquina y presionaba sus labios contra los de él. Hacía todo tipo de ruidos como gemidos, y se aferró a su cuerpo. Allí estaba Harry, con una linda chica que estaba ansiosa y dispuesta a darle lo que los hombres querían. Lo haló más cerca, y luego camino abajo a un callejón más allá, dentro de una habitación del local, cerca a Las Tres Escobas.

"Yo…, ¿dónde estamos?", preguntó él mirando alrededor mientras ella mordisqueaba su cuello.

"La despensa", dijo ella quitándose la camisa y besando sus tetillas. Luego se hizo hacia atrás para que él pudiera ver sus senos; sonrió en satisfacción, mordiendo su labio inferior. Harry los miró y no sintió nada, sin duda con la grata impresión de que eran adorables, pero nada se removió en su corazón, ni en sus pantalones…

"No en una alacena de escobas", gruñó él, justo cuando Iona había puesto sus manos en sus hombros mirándolo de forma extraña, mientras él ponía el brasier y la camisa de la joven en sus manos. Se veía increíblemente herida en su amor propio. "No te conozco, Iona, y no quiero recordar que pasara en una alacena de escobas".

"Despensa", corrigió ella, una lágrima cayendo de su rostro.

"Iona, no sé nada de los otros chicos con los que has estado, pero esta no es la forma en que yo hago las cosas… No es exactamente la forma en que lo imaginé", afirmó. Iona volvió su mirada a él, y sonrió.

"Un verdadero Griffindor, tal y como el verdadero Harry", sonrió ella afectadamente, besándolo en la mejilla y comenzando a ponerse el brasier.

Harry estaba sorprendido.

"¿Cómo lo… sabías?", preguntó él, completamente estupefacto. Iona entornó los ojos.

"Mi madre, Lavander, salió con tu tío, y estuvo en el E.D. y peleó en la Batalla de Hogwarts", dijo, dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla de forma juguetona, y se fue.

Harry escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Rió y trató de girar la perilla, que no se movió.

"MIERDA", escupió, sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía a causa de la música. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que había una trampilla en el techo, que estaba solo a metro y medio sobre su cabeza. Comenzó a amontonar cajas y otros elementos hasta que edificó una impresionante escalerita. Cuando movió la última caja descubrió a dos pequeños duendes de jardín besuqueándose, él dio un brinco, y las criaturas se dispersaron.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia arriba por cada uno de los escalones, y se tomó un momento para pensar. Eran las 11:00, el show no terminaría hasta dentro de 2 horas y media, y probablemente no limpiarían el lugar hasta el otro día, además era domingo y todo, así que, Harry podía escalar la escalera que se había ingeniado, donde un paso en falso podría llevar a un cuello roto, o podía simplemente esperar por unas 13 horas en una despensa…

Mientras Harry ascendía por la escalera de la muerte, muchas cosas pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza, especialmente titulares del Diario El Profeta:

_Joven mago muere en accidente durante un concierto_

_Joven mago se rompe el cuello tratando de escapar y queda tendido en el suelo agonizando por horas antes de morir._

_Padres en agonía por pérdida de un hijo poco después de haber perdido otro_

_Chico de sexto año se rompe el cuello por su propia impaciencia y descuido_

Cada paso que dio Harry estuvo calculado y medido, hasta que las puntas de sus dedos tocaron la apertura de la trampilla. Afirmó sus manos arriba, y dio un último paso empujándose hacia el techo, dejando sus piernas bamboleándose en el aire, y sus venas se llenaron de decepción: las cajas no colapsaron como en los cuentos o en las películas, no hubo ruidos de ruptura seguido por una polvoreda dramática llenando el aire… ah sí, ahí estaba.

Harry se incorporó sobre sus pies, y se dio cuenta de que la despensa y las Tres Escobas estarían conectadas si no fuera por 20 centímetros que las separaban. Apoyó todo el pie izquierdo delante de él, y empezó a caminar por el techo, la música bajo él pulsando contra sus pies a través de sus converse rojos que había pintado con dorado, en honor a la casa de su madre. Sabía que en frente del bar, el techo se acercaba mucho al piso y podía simplemente saltar a la calle. Apuró el paso y entonces, en medio del horror, sintió que el piso desaparecía como si nada hubiera bajo él, y sus brazos asieron el aire.

Rodeado de polvo, mugre, moho, hojas y madera podrida, Harry cayó al piso destrozándolo todo, golpeando el tablado de roble encerado al aterrizar en sus rodillas- justo frente al escenario. Sus rodillas palpitaban miserablemente.

Sintió que una mano bajo su axila lo halaba hacia arriba, y su visión se recobró, para permitirle ver con incredulidad al rostro de su cantante favorito. Estaba estupefacto, pues quien estaba frente a él sonriendo era Seamus Fucking Finnigan.

Seamus tomó su brazo y lo levantó en el aire y todo el bar estalló en aplausos. Harry miró sobre su hombro a Sean Thomas, Even Slibwib y a Justin Finch-Fletchly que le sonreían de vuelta. ¡El guitarrista, bajista y baterista de su banda favorita sonriéndole a él! Seamus le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y saltó de vuelta al escenario.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Es un buen chico, así que démosle otra ronda de aplausos!", cantó Seamus, "¡AHORA! ¿Quiénes de ustedes quieren que toquemos unas BUENAS canciones?", preguntó y la multitud gritó, "Ok, ok", sonrió, mirando tras de él a Dean, "¿deberíamos decírselos, Dean?", preguntó y Dean asintió, "¡Estas son canciones muggle ilegales!", bramó y todo el lugar enloqueció. Era lo máximo escuchar canciones muggle y usar su tecnología, pues habían sido penalizadas hacía algunos años. Los famosos solos de guitarra del grupo hicieron explosión, y dos manos desconocidas halaron a Harry hacia la parte trasera del club. Sentía que la gente le daba palmadas en la espalda mientras era arrastrago; sus rodillas estaban en AGONÍA.

"Genial, Harry", escuchó que le decía Jamia **[N/t: **Ya-mí-a**]** Cramdela. Estaba sonriéndole y se cubría los ojos con las manos mientras bufaba y se reía. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de púrpura, pero de manera desastrosa pues tenía esmalte en todas las cutículas, las esquinas, y las puntas de sus dedos. ¡Ahora, esa era una chica con la que podía salir! Admiraba mucho a Jamía, y por lo que había aprendido de las Casas, ella bien podría haber sido una Hufflepuff. Sus profundos ojos marrones eran como orbes halándolo, y Harry sintió cómo el nerviosismo se deslizaba desde sus tripas hasta la parte de abajo de su lengua, mientras salivaba. Habían tenido algunas conversaciones y él se encontró caminando junto a ella a menudo desde su 3er año, pero raras veces intercambiaban palabras. Le parecía gracioso que a duras hubieran hablado, pero le pareciera que la conocía.

"¿Quieres bailar?", le preguntó ella y él se puso de pie entusiasmado dispuesto a acabar con el bar, cuando el dolor en las rodillas volvió. Solamente podía describirlo como delgados cables metálicos que estaban desconectando electrodos, era agonía. Jamia bajó la vista hacia sus rodillas y las palpó, estaban horriblemente hundidas.

"Deberíamos llamar a un doctor", comentó ella mirándolo, con marcada preocupación en su voz.

"¡NO!", protestó Harry, alarmándola, pero retornó a la calma pronto.

"Ok", dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que estaban pasando una canción lenta. Se recostó en él poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, mientras se mecían lentamente, él sentado y ella de pie, evitando sus rodillas lo mejor que podía. Él no podía sacar el dolor de su mente, que estaba haciendo que su temperatura subiera y su rostro se pudiera rojo.

"Esta canción es de nuestros amigos muggles, que envían saludos desde Irlanda a su bajista, que fue asesinado por Voldemort", dijo Seamus tristemente y todo el mundo agachó la cabeza en silencio.

La banda tocó todas sus canciones originales y muchas canciones muggle, hasta que fueron las 3 de la mañana y dejaron el escenario. La multitud había crecido tanto que un peligro de incendio era eviedente.

"Camerinos", dijo una mujer, tirando del brazo de Harry.

"¿Qué?"

"La banda, camerinos", dijo ella.

Harry estaba emocionado más allá de lo posible, pero entonces recordó que sus rodillas habían crecido hasta dos veces su tamaño.

"Bueno, esas están rotas", hizo notar la manager ayudando a Jamia a cargar a Harry a los camerinos. "No te preocupes, tenemos Skele-grow", comentó al llegar sentándolo en un sillón y forzando dos copas de la poción a bajar por su garganta. Harry miró a Seamus y a Dean que lo estaban observando.

"¿Te las rompiste en la caída?", preguntó Seamus, con un cigarrillo en la boca, señalando las rodillas de Harry. Él asintió.

"Nada bueno, nada bueno", dijo Seamus sonriendo y luego le extendió la mano, "Seamus Finnegan"

"Harry Weasley-Malfoy", dijo Harry sonriendo, y se alarmó por la repentina palidez que adquirieron los rostros de Seamus y Dean.

"¿Qué dijiste, chico?", preguntó Dean, muy serio.

"No entiendo", comentó Harry. Jamia se acercó a su lado.

"¿Quiénes son tus padres?", preguntó Seamus retirando su mano.

"Ginevra Weasley y Draco Malfoy", dijo él con seguridad. La barbilla de Seamus y Dean pareció desencajarse mientras intercambiaban una mirada, y empezaban a gritar frenéticamente "OH DIOS MÍO", por todos lados.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Jamia muy seria, mirando a Harry que se veía preocupado.

"¡Fuimos al colegio con ellos!", sonrió Seamus a Harry.

"¿CON MAMÁ Y PAPÁ?", dijo Harry emocionado, "¡¿Fueron amigos suyos?", preguntó Harry y allí hubo menos reacción, Dean miró a otro lado rascándose el pecho mientras que Sean hacía lo mismo pero terminando su cigarrillo.

"Con tú mamá las cosas estaban bien, ¡incluso Dean salió con ella por un tiempo!", dijo Seamus señalando a Dean, que sonrió. "Pero tu padre", dijo Seamus, su grueso acento irlandés más prominente que nunca, "no era amigable con nadie que no fuese como él. Excepto por tu madre, sus familias eran enemigas juradas"

"¿Cómo fue que esos dos terminaron juntos?", dijo Dean uniendo sus manos con una palmada. Harry tomó aire y explicó toda la situación. Dean asintió.

"Sí, yo estuve en uno de esos campos por dos años", suspiró.

"Hasta que yo lo salvé", dijo Seamus sonriendo levantando su trajinada famosa chaqueta de cuero, revelando una horrible cicatriz en su lado izquierdo. Harry no podía creer que estuviera en la presencia de la chaqueta, la legendaria chaqueta. A Seamus no pareció importarle que Harry se inclinara para tocarla. Dean se rió para sí mismo viendo cómo el joven la acariciaba en éxtasis como si fuera una reliquia religiosa.

"¡Oh, sí! Lo leí todo al respecto en la Revista Mensual de Música Mágica", estalló Jamia, "¡Casi los matan a ustedes dos! ¡Escaparon a Conneticut, en donde formaron su banda!", dijo con regocijo. Seamus y Dean asintieron.

"Nunca pensamos que llegaríamos lejos. Pero acá estamos, con los Three Table Toadies de teloneros, ellos son quienes nos hicieron el querer empezar una banda", dijo Dean poniendo un brazo alrededor de Seamus. Hubo un silencio.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes dos están juntos?", preguntó Jamia. Harry todavía estaba demasiado estupefacto por su presencia, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de cuánto dolía el Skele-grow.

"Ah, no", rieron ellos.

"Yo he estado casado por 8 años y tengo un hijo. Dean tiene una esposa y cinco hijos", dijo Seamus encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

"No puedo creer que eres el hijo de Draco y Ginny. No te pareces para nada a ellos", anotó Dean.

"Bueno, se parece más a Ginny que a Draco", sonrió Seamus pasando una mano por el cabello de Harry, "Sabes en honor a quién fuiste nombrado, ¿verdad, chico?", preguntó Seamus, y Harry asintió sonriendo, "y tú no crees toda esa basura que dicen de él, verdad?", preguntó Seamus, y la pregunta puso una amarga expresión en el rostro de Dean.

"No. Nosotros sabemos mucho sobre él, muchos chicos lo saben. Mi padre dice que es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que la información se pierda y la gente tenga falsas ideas sobre Harry Potter". Mientras cada palabra dejaba la boca de Harry, los rostros de Seamus y Dean se veían más asombrados. Luego de un momento y una exhalación de humo, Seamus dijo:

"Draco Malfoy… tu padre…, ¿dijo algo bueno sobre Harry Potter?", preguntó con incredulidad. Harry asintió.

"Eso es una locura", dijo Dean.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Jamia.

"'Por qué'", dijo Seamus, casi enojado, "¿POR QUÉ? ¡Porque la última vez que vimos a Draco Malfoy, estaba lanzando hechizos y maldiciones asesinas hacia nosotros! ¡Han sido casi 30 años pero aún puedo ver la sonrisa tras esa mueca de burla suya mientras escupía las palabras AVADA KEDAVRA de su boca!", terminó Seamus, y se dio cuenta de que Harry se veía triste. Miró a Seamus cuyos ojos claramente le instruyeron que se _calmara._

"Lo lamento, Harry. Es solo que, hemos tenido una muy diferente experiencia con tu padre. Estoy seguro de que se ha convertido en alguien amable", razonó Dean sentándose a su lado.

"Es amable", graznó Harry, tragándose las lágrimas. Seamus miró a Harry y levantó sus manos modulando "lo lamento".

Pasaron las siguientes tres horas hablando de muchas historias y de los viejos tiempos y de música, y Harry y Jamia actualizaron a Seamus y a Dean sobre quién estaba vivo y quién había muerto. Les contaron la historia de cómo Harry recientemente había perdido a su hermano, y que su prima Hermione había sido violada, pero que como el culpable estaba tan arriba en la cadena alimenticia del Ministerio, no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

"¿Quién lo hizo?", preguntó Dean interesado.

"Vincent Crabbe", afirmó Harry. Los ojos de los adultos se abrieron.

"Ese es uno del tipo que yo no extraño mucho", mencionó Seamus alzando una ceja. Dean asintió.

"Él y Gregory Goyal son personas horribles", dijo Dean. "¿Tu padre aún tiene contacto con ellos?", Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No había escuchado de él hasta que escuché lo de la Plataforma", dijo Harry. Seamus negó con la cabeza ante la atrocidad que Vincent Crabbe había infligido en la pobre prima de Harry, y estaba asombrado de que Luna y Ron estuvieran casados, pero luego recordó que seguramente habían sido emparejados a la fuerza como lo había explicado Harry.

Les dieron montículos de fotografías autografiadas, posters, y fotografías con ellos. Dean y Seamus se alejaron un momento hacia un rincón.

"Acá tienes, Harry", Dean le pasó algo, mirando atrás hacia un muy satisfecho Seamus, "dale esto a tu mamá", dijo sonriendo y, aunque Harry vaciló, se lanzó hacia adelante y abrazó a Dean. Este era un momento único, así que lo _exprimió_, y también a Seamus.

Volvieron a Hogwarts. Entraron a la Sala Común. Las rodillas de Harry seguían doliendo, y aún había algunos chicos despiertos.

"¿En dónde han estado ustedes dos?", preguntó Dana Allworth en su usual tono enojado/curioso.

"Oh, en ninguna parte, ¡SOLO PASANDO LAS ÚLTIMAS HORAS CON LOS STEADY GRIP POTION, LA MEJOR BANDA EN LA HISTORIA DE TODA EL MUNDO!", gritó Harry y todos los chicos se apresuraron a acercarse al escuchar el nombre de la banda, y despertando a otros estudiantes.

"¡Tienen sus autógrafos!"

"¡Mira estas fotos personales con ellos!"

"¡AAAAAH! ¡LA EDICIÓN LIMITADA!"

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry y Jamia rieron mientras que Harry amarraba el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza, viéndola desaparecer en el cielo mañanero.

Ginny casi escupió su jugo de naranja dando un salto, y mostrándole la carta a Draco.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Estamos seguros, de que todos esos momentos en que les decías a tus hijos que bajaran el volumen de la música, nunca te imaginaste que éramos nosotros: Seamus y Dean, quienes estaban cantando y tocando la guitarra para el placer de tus hijos y la miseria de tus oídos… Es increíble que hayan sido casi 30 años._

_Estábamos más cerca de lo que sabíamos, en tu casa pero no realmente, nuestras voces alcanzando tus oídos, pero nunca sabías que era nuestra. Es gracioso pensar que hubieras preguntado por la banda, ¡habrías escuchado que mencionaban nuestros nombres!_

_Nos alegra que estés bien, incluso luego de tener 10 hijos con Malfoy :D_

_Seamus y Dean_

_Voz líder y Guitarrista de la múltiples veces ganadora del Grammy (un prestigioso premio muggle) y 7 veces ganadora de la Escoba Dorada (¿pero quién las cuenta?) banda, The Steady Grip Potion._

Ginny leyó la carta en voz alta y sonrió al ver la fotografía enmarcada de Dean, Seamus y Harry sonriendo ampliamente, los dos asultos teniendo que inclinarse debido a la estatura del más joven. Allí estaban, veinti-tantos años más viejos de como los recordaba, y aún siendo mejores amigos.

Draco rio leyendo la última parte. Ginny anotó que Seamus y Dean se veían felices y saludables, y se sintió con el ánimo alto todo el día.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Nota de la Traductora:** Gracias por los ánimos para terminar de traducir. De hecho, la que preguntaba eso era la autora :) (decía N/A, se acuerdan?), pero aún así agradezco mucho cada review que dejan por acá, y les aseguro que terminaré la historia.


	16. Una bienvenida hostil

**UNA BIENVENIDA HOSTIL**

Ginny sentía su corazón latiendo erráticamente y sus manos temblando. Unas noticias maravillosas se juntaban con otras noticias que acababan de ser, para su horror, confirmadas.

Hacía unas semanas había recibido dos cartas horribles: una informaba que su hijo había muerto, y la otra, que estaba embarazada. Estaba en estado de total incredulidad sobre ambas, francamente. Por un lado, su amado hijo, Eridanus Riddy, había muerto defendiendo a su sobrina. La segunda era impactante, pues ya había pasado por su menopausia, y aún así allí estaba, sentada junto a Draco en la oficina de su ginecóloga, que había confirmado los resultados de gemelos.

"Debe ser herencia de familia, ¡este es el tercer par!" sonrió la doctora Amelia Belongie a la pareja sentada solemnemente frente a ella.

"Pero ella tiene 43 años, ya ha tenido su menopausia", dijo Draco atónito.

"No, señor Malfoy, su esposa no la ha tenido"

"PERO, PERO", empezó Ginny, "mi doctora me lo dijo, no he tenido el período por casi dos AÑOS hasta hace cerca de unos cuantos meses", dijo Ginny horrorizada.

"Sí", dijo la doctora Belongie mirando la cartilla médica, "sus análisis de sangre indican un alto nivel de testosterona, esta es la razón por la cual no ha menstruado, o tenido su período. Normalmente, es llamado SOPQ, Síndrome de Ovarios Poliquísticos- pero eso nunca le ocasionó problemas con la concepción. Así que esto se debe más a un desbalance químico, sucede cuando envejecemos, a veces, o cuando nuestro cuerpo pasa por ciertos cambios", explicó la doctora Belongie.

"¿No es peligroso tener un bebé para alguien de mi edad?"

"Los riesgos ciertamente aumentan. Pero, realmente, los riesgos están allí para todas. A través de la historia, la mujer ha tenido bebés en sus 40 y sus 50 años, y en esta época es mucho más normal. ES INTERESANTE", sonrió la doctora Belongie, "que sea mejor tener bebés de los 23 a los 36, así que el porqué el Ministerio está presionando a la gente joven está más allá de mi…", Amalia Belongie se detuvo cuando se recordó que ambos, su paciente y su esposo, trabajaban para el Ministerio. Se quedó en silencio.

"Está bien", dijo Ginny alzándose de hombros.

"Sí, estamos de acuerdo", agregó Draco.

"Quiero un aborto", dijo Ginny con seguridad. Draco se giró de golpe hacia ella.

"Son…, son… ilegales", dijo la doctora Belongie. Ginny se alzó de hombros.

"No si la madre está en peligro"

"Ginnt, ¿estás tan desesperada como para...?"

"¡He criado a10 niños a lo largo de mi vida! ¡Empezando desde los 17 años! ¡TERMINÉ! Piénsalo, Draco", dijo girándose hacia Draco, que se alarmó. "Estaremos de 55 y 56 años despidiéndonos de nuestros hijos en su primera ida a Hogwarts, deseándoles 'QUE LES VAYA BIEN'", Ginny agitó la mano haciendo una mueca y sacando su lengua en burla. La doctora Belongie los observó discutir por un rato.

"¿Por qué la gente cree que los 30 son el fin de la vida? Miren todos esos actores americanos que están en el final de sus 50 y se la pasan de maravilla", sonrió la doctora Belongie. Ginny hizo una mueca.

"OH, CÁLLATE Amelia, tú solo tienes 14 años", escupió Ginny entrecerrando los ojos.

"SÍ", apoyó Draco poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de Ginny, sintiendo la sobrealmidonada bata del hospital bajo su mano.

"Ginny, sabes que tengo 28 años y medio", afirmó Amelia. Esto es lo que Ginny amaba de Amelia: normalmente era amable, pero sabía cuando ponerse en guardia. "De cualquier forma, hay ciertos hechizos que podrías usar, pero el Ministerio tiene condiciones sobre algunos", dijo Amelia dándose golpecitos en un labio con el dedo.

"¿28?", dijo Draco sospechando, "Amelia, ¿no tienes 17 hijos?", dijo. Amelia levantó la mirada.

"Son adoptados. Nací sin útero", dijo con tranquilidad, "David y yo estamos bien así, y no vemos razón para no llenar la casa de tantos niños como sea posible – y solo tenemos 9-, por ahora", aclaró.

"Ah", dijo Draco.

"Eres una bruja talentosa, Ginny. Esto depende de ti", dijo la doctora Amelia Belongie.

"No quiero ir a casa tan pronto", dijo Ginny mientras ella y Draco caminaban hacia el auto.

"Ah, ¿quieres ir de compras al Callejón Alley por los ingredientes para la poción abortiva?", preguntó Draco. Ginny lo miró.

"Bueno, no pareces muy enojado", dijo ella casi burlándose, y Draco se detuvo en seco. Su rostro, que tenía ya algunas arrugas, y definitivamente contaba la historia de un hombre que ha criado niños, le devolvió la mirada con incredulidad.

"Ginny, nuestro hijo murió hace poco. Mi mente y mi corazón están un poco adoloridos ahora mismo. A estos fetos…, no los conozco", dijo y su voz empezó a quebrarse, "Pero a Eridanus, sí lo conocía… tuve que enterrar a nuestro bebé…, Riddy…", comenzó a llorar, y sintió que los brazos de Ginny lo rodeaban.

"Lo sé, es por eso que no quiero hacer esto…"

Brazo con brazo caminaron y derramaron algunas lágrimas pero pronto se encontraron camino a un restaurante muggle.

Draco se había vuelto mucho más tolerante con los muggles, a medida que luchaba con cosas como no tener la comida inmediatamente y demás. Para Ginny también estaba siendo algo difícil; había pasado los últimos 26 años con Draco, comiendo cosas preparadas por ambos, y rodeados por la comunidad mágica. No había hablado con un muggle en años.

Draco sintió cómo su rostro se ponía rojo cuando se dio cuenta de que no traía dinero muggle, pero se tranquilizó cuando Ginny cogió la cuenta.

"¿Cargas dinero muggle?", dijo él sorprendido, tomando su mano. Ella se alzó de hombros.

"Para emergencias", explicó ella y sintió los labios de él contra su frente.

Minerva, Arthur, Harry y Parker volvían del colegio mañana y, como Minerva y Arthur acababan de graduarse era extraño pensar que tan solo Harry y Parker estarían en casa. Esta suposición sin embargo había estado equivocada: Minerva no se iba a mudar y tampoco Arthur, por ahora, pues no veían la necesidad. Draco no tenía objeciones, pero Ginny sospechaba.

Minerva y Arthur argumentaban que simplemente no sentían la necesidad de irse, que eran felices allí. Ginny no podía culparlos, pero les exigía que consiguieran un trabajo para mantenerse ellos mismos, y para que aprendieran a manejar el dinero apropiadamente si querían su herencia.

Este era, de hecho, un punto que había dado dolores de cabeza a muchos magos: cuando Voldemort había hecho la declaración de que los Sangres Pura debían procrear en grandes cantidades, lo que les había sucedido a muchas familias adineradas era que sus riquezas habían ido pasando de generación en generación, y ahora estaban siendo desperdiciadas.

Muchas familias tenían más de 11 hijos, ¿y entonces qué? ¿Tenían que escoger a quién dejarle la herencia? Muchas familias ricas se encontraban ahora pobres en muchos sentidos, era un problema sorprendente, y había rumores en el Ministerio de que la comunidad mágica se había expandido tanto en una sola generación (esa primera ola de niños nacida hacía casi veintitantos años; cientos de miles de niños nacidos en noviembre de 1999) que era el Baby Boom del mundo mágico, y estaba creando problemas.

El Ministerio era otra de las cosas por las que Ginny había estado preocupándose: había sido ascendida a Directora General del Bienestar Mágico, y este título conllevaba un gran prestigio. Sin duda alguna, a partir de ahora iba a ser el trabajo de Ginny supervisar el equilibrio de las familias mágicas y sus derechos, pues debido a que las familias tenían tantos hijos, gran cantidad de ellas no podían llevar comida a la mesa (este era otro de los problemas del nacimiento de tantos niños). Casi el 59% de las familias mágicas con 6 o más niños estaban usando un producto llamado Tarjeta PC- para artículos de Comida y Cuidado Personal. Algo que Ginny había creado y validado como ley ella sola. Eso había sido lo que le había facilitado el ascenso.

La Tarjeta estaba recargada con una cantidad específica de dinero y ayudaba a pagar tanto por abarrotes como por artículos de cuidado personal, como cepillos de dientes, champú, tampones, ropa interior, etc. Esto marcaba una gran diferencia, debido a que muchas familias se habían encontrado previamente con el dilema de "pagar la renta o comprar comida". ¡NADIE debería nunca estar hambriento, o sin casa! Ginny había luchado con dientes y uñas para validar la Tarjeta, e incluso tuvo que dar un discurso frente a Voldemort, que eventualmente accedió, pero no tanto a causa del amor que sentía sino queriendo evitar que los magos pobres avergonzaran el nombre de la Sangre Pura. Esto había sucedido ya hacía algún tiempo, pero Ginny se sentía muy solemne por todo su éxito laboral y bueno… ¡bien por ella! Su ego estaba en el punto más alto y no quería que nada lo hiciera decaer. Comenzaría a trabajar la próxima semana y esperaba que el verano fuera de muchos progresos en el Ministerio.

Mientras aguardaban en la Plataforma junto con Ron y Luna, casi que aguardaban a ver a Crabbe aparecer para recoger a su hija. Pero cuando los estudiantes salieron del tren, y los padres lograron distinguir a la hija de Vincent Crabbe (que se veía completamente miserable), notaron que un sirviente recogía sus pertenencias, aunque Crabbe muy seguramente estaría en el auto esperando para toquetear a su propia hija en el vehículo e incluso lograr su cometido allí- maldito enfermo desgraciado hijo de puta.

"¡OH, PAPÁ! ¡FUE TAN GENIAL CONOCER A SEAMUS Y A DEAN!", dijo Harry saltando en el aire emocionado, contándoles todo lo que había pasado y hasta actuando muchos de los acontecimientos. Cuando Draco y Ginny escucharon que se había roto las rodillas jadearon y se llevaron las manos a la boca.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en el techo?", preguntó Ginny y abrió de par en par los ojos cuando Harry dudo para responder acariciando su nuca y mirando a otro lado. Draco estaba razonablemente tranquilo cuando escuchó de lo ocurrido en la despensa de escobas- bueno, más bien una habitación para escobas basándose en su tamaño.

"Muchos chicos rezan para tener ese tipo de experiencia con una chica, Harry", Ginny rió provocándolo, pero Draco se sentó con una expresión seria y con las manos en las rodillas habló firmemente:

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry, te comportaste como un caballero".

"¡Gracias, papá!", sonrió Harry.

"No es fácil ser un joven…"

"¡O _una_ joven!", interrumpió Ginny.

"O una joven" repitió Draco lanzándole una mirada, "y pasar por ese tipo de situación. Cuando situaciones concernientes a la actividad sexual se presentan, la mayoría de personas de tu edad no lo había manejado de la forma en que tú lo hiciste. Estoy MUY orgulloso de ti", halagó Draco. Harry se quedó mirando a su padre y sonrió, y tuvo que abrazarlo y besar su cabeza. Este era el padre con el que había crecido y amado y aprendido, así que cuando Seamus y Dean expresaban su incredulidad frente a que Draco alguna vez pudiera ser compasivo- Harry había llorado a causa del dolor y la confusión.

"Draco, suenas como un libro de texto", Ginny entornó los ojos. Los sentimientos no eran realmente su fuerte, y tampoco podría haber creído hacía 30 años que Draco sería el suave de la relación y esto la hacía sonreír pues era gracioso cómo la paternidad podía ablandar hasta el corazón más duro. Y deseaba que esto fuese verdad para todos los padres, pero no lo era, pues mucha gente no puede regodearse de tener padres amorosos

Mientras se sentaban a la mesa, Minerva y Arthur discutían por algo, y Harry y Parker hablaban tranquilamente acerca del Colegio.

"Quiero usar el verano para tomar un curso de Pociones en el colegio", dijo él chico emocionado.

"Pero recién acabas de salir del colegio", hizo notar Draco tomando un poco de ensalada.

"Cierto es, cierto es. Pero resulta que debo estar muy adelantado en mis clases de pociones, pues voy a tomar Pociones Avanzadas de Alto Rango, y Encantos este año". Mientras Harry decía esto Minerva y Arthur dejaron de discutir y se giraron hacia él.

"Felicidades, Harry", dijo Arthur estupefacto.

"Sí, eso es…", Minerva hizo una pausa buscando la palabra apropiada en su cerebro, "increíble", dijo también emocionada. Analizando las expresiones de sus hijos, Draco sabía que sus propios rasgos mostraban maravilla frente a la maravilla de ellos.

"Nunca había escuchado de esa clase", dijo Draco secándose la boca. Las cejas de Minerva se alzaron considerablemente.

"Eso tiene sentido, no han podido darla en 3 años"

"¿Por qué?", intervino Parker.

"Porque nadie había calificado para ella", dijo Arthur terminando su agua.

"WAW, HARRY", dijo Parker estupefacto.

"Sin duda WAW", sonrió Ginny aplaudiendo.

"Entonces, ¿hay más estudiantes o es un curso personalizado?", preguntó Draco inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Sí hay otros", asintió Harry: "Jamia, Kenneth Darbledun, Clayton Pratworth y Royce Simmons y Helena Allen también están en él. Usualmente esta clase es para dos o tres, así que el colegio está presumiendo ante otros colegios de que tienen 7 estudiantes en la clase", dijo Harry, y era agradable escuchar que hablaba sin arrogancia.

"¿Perderás mucho de tu tiempo libre?", preguntó Parker enterrando un trozo de roast beef en su boca. Los ojos de Minerva se abrieron y asintió con entusiasmo.

"¿Recuerdas todo ese tiempo libre que tuviste el año pasado y este año?", dijo Arthur. Harry asintió. "Tendrás que usarlos para hacer la tarea. Casi todas las clases avanzadas son así. Cuando tomé Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos pasé casi todas mis horas libres trabajando en ellas", explicó Arthur.

"Sí, y estamos muy orgullosos de ti y de Minerva por graduarse con notas altas", dijeron Draco y Ginny al unísono.

"Excepto que yo no tomé Artes Oscuras Avanzadas, tomé la clase de Encantamientos Defensivos", dijo Minerva, "como Riddy", y cuando las palabras dejaron su boca los sonidos de los cubiertos contra los platos, las quijadas masticando y todo movimiento cesó y Minerva se mostró horrorizada, "Lo-lo siento mucho, no debí…"

"Está bien, Minnie", dijo Ginny tranquilamente, asintiendo con gentileza, "él era tu hermano, estaba vivo, era brillante y era maravilloso", consoló Ginny. Draco a duras penas asintió.

"Sí, Riddy era realmente listo; desearía que estuviera aquí para ayudarme con mi tarea para el verano, como lo habíamos planeado", agregó Parker, animando el momento.

"No importa. Tan solo obtuve una E en esa clase de cualquier forma…", dijo Minnie en un tono derrotado. Ginny apretó el entrecejo enojada.

"¡MINERVA!", gruñó Ginny golpeando la mesa "¡Excede las Expectativas era la nota más alta en esa clase! La mayoría de estudiantes solo obtenían una nota POBRE"

"Sé cómo te sientes Minnie. En mi sexto año tomé un EXTASIS de la clase de Pociones **(Nota de Traductora: **eso suena TAN gracioso…**)**, era increíblemente difícil", anotó Draco y Ginny dejó escapar una risita.

"¿No fue esa con Slughorn? Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban allí también, ¿correcto?", sonrió Ginny, y cuando Draco asintió echó su cabeza atrás y rio. "Oh, Hermione solía disfrutar el que ustedes los Slytherins nunca podían vencerla", dijo ella entrelazando las manos, y se dio cuenta de las miradas confusas de sus hijos.

"En Hogwarts…, tomé la clase con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y su tío Ron", explicó Draco.

"Hermione…", dijo Arthur.

"Una amiga mía y de su tío Ron. Ustedes la conocían como Matilda", dijo Ginny sorbiendo su sopa, y Draco sintió el shock correr a través de él. Nunca había pensado que Ginny le diría a los niños…., no por algún tiempo. Pero Hermione estaba a salvo en América, y era increíble ver las expresiones de los niños mientras que Ginny narraba para ellos la verdad de por qué Hermione había vivido con ellos.

"¿Por qué no nos escribe?", dijo Arthur tristemente; Hermione había tenido un profundo efecto en sus vidas.

"Tiene que ser cuidadosa", explicó Ginny.

"¿Por qué?", escupió Parker, "El Ministerio no puede atraparla en América, no pueden matarla"

"Pero sí puede, y lo haría, con nosotros", dijo Draco abiertamente y el rostro de Parker palideció.

Justo cuando estaban terminando la cena, Harry y Arthur rápidamente se pusieron de pie, les dijeron a todos que esperaran, y momentos después volvieron corriendo, con una caja en forma de óvalo en sus brazos, de la cuya parte trasera salía una larga cuerda.

"¿Qué es eso?", dijo Draco levantándose e inclinándose, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor.

"¡Un reproductor de CDs!", dijo Arthur emocionado.

"¿Lo consiguieron en el callejón Alley?", preguntó Ginny viendo como Minerva y Parker se sonreían uno al otro.

"Más bien en el callejón Knockturn, mamá", sonrió Minnie. La barbilla de Draco cayó e inmediatamente apuntó un dedo tembloroso al aparato.

"Em…, es _eso_ un ítem ilegal para reuniones muggle?", insinuó, sonando ligeramente asustado. Harry solo lo miró sobre su hombro y sonrió.

No tenían tomacorrientes eléctricos, porque los mago son usan la electricidad, pero Harry había conseguido unas baterías y sabía cómo cargarlas mágicamente. Poniendo el reproductor de CD sobre la mesa, presionó el botón de "play" lo que llenó la habitación son música fuerte. Ginny cruzó los brazos y sonrió.

"Supongo que es la banda de Seamus y Dean", gritó Ginny, pero la respuesta le llegó de las sonrisas de sus 4 hijos que bailaban las pegajosas melodías. Piensen en Flogging Molly, Dropkick Murphy y los Pixie interpretar las rimas pegadizas y ritmos del Rock Alternativo con violoncellos y bajos pesados. Era agradable.

"¿Así que es así como los muggles escuchan música?", gritó Draco viendo a Arthur sacudir la cabeza.

"NO, bueno, sí, tal vez hace unos…. 30 años- su tecnología ha avanzado pero esto es lo máximo a lo que le podemos poner las manos encima", gritó en respuesta Arthur, y cuando Draco terminaba de asentir sintió un golpecito en el hombro, y al mirar a su izquierda vio a Ginny moviendo las caderas y chasqueando los dedos, y luego lo haló en medio de la multitud que consistía en sus hijos.

"¡Tienen que escuchar esta canción!", sonrió Parker cambiando la pista y a Ginny la llenó el entusiasmo, pues la canción era muy pegajosa. ¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que tan solo escuchando el inicio de una canción ya están enganchados a ella?

"OOOOOH, ¿qué canción es esta?", sonrió ella.

"El nombre está en la carátula en mi habitación… no estoy seguro de qué es…, aunque es un éxito muggle", dijo Harry y empezó a saltar moviendo la cabeza.

_Got me lookin' so crazy right now_

_Your loves got me lookin' so crazy right now_

_Got me lookin' so crazy right now_

_Your touches got me lookin' so crazy right_

_Got me hopin' you page me_

_You're kiss got me hopin you save me right now_

_Lookin' so crazy in love_

_Got me lookin', got me lookin' so _

_Crazy in love._

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Nota de la Autora: **Personalmente habría puesto la canción "Thong song" de Sisqo en vez de la de Beyonce. ¿Cuál habrían querido ustedes que pusiera Parker? ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
